


Entre a Espada e o Amor

by Mayara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Game of Thrones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor precisa de um abraço, M/M, Multi, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayara/pseuds/Mayara
Summary: O amor pode se mostrar quando menos o esperamos, ou para Kara, quando menos o queremos. Após perder sua esposa e filha em uma terrível batalha, Kara se fechou para o amor, a princesa de Krypton estava obstinada a governar e obter sua vingança. A guerra contra o reino de Daxam estava ameaçando não apenas o reino de Kara, mas como também o reino da princesa Lena. Para vencerem a guerra, os reis dos dois reinos decidiram casar suas filhas, Kara se uniria a Lena para a paz reinar novamente no vasto reino de Kandor. Kara teria que aprender a amar sua nova esposa, e com toda sua força, protege-la de seu eterno rival Mon-El, o rei de Daxam.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El/Zor-El, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lana Lang/Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer, Lillian Luthor/Lionel Luthor, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 28





	1. First Season: Chapter One - Daily Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Peço que já me perdoem pelos erros, não sou uma expert da escrita, mas tento o meu melhor para fazer uma boa história.
> 
> Todos os títulos em inglês foram traduzidos pelo Google, porque não sou fluente na língua, então desculpem novamente se possuir erros.
> 
> Espero que aproveitem a história e críticas construtivas serão super bem vindas.
> 
> P.S: Tags serão acrescentadas no decorrer da história.

A chuva caia do céu como uma resposta de Rao à princesa Kara. O fogo que dominava as casas do povo do reino de Albion, começa a se apagar enquanto a princesa e o exército de Krypton continuam a lutar contra os seus inimigos.

Inimigos de reinos distantes ameaçavam o reino de Albion, reino esse que tem como aliado, Krypton, o maior reino dentre todos os outros, então, não é surpresa que o Rei Zor-El tenha mandado seu exército sob liderança da princesa Kara, para dar fim aos inimigos.

Kara é cercada por cinco soldados inimigos, esses que acham que tem vantagem contra a princesa por estarem em maior número, mas, mau sabem eles que isso não significa nada, dado o fato de Kara ser conhecida como a maior e melhor guerreira dentre todos os reinos por te facilidade em derrotar seus oponentes com o menor número de golpes.

Então o primeiro soldado parte pra cima da princesa, mas, sua guarda estava em aberta, pior erro que poderia ter cometido, já que Kara da um único golpe, porém, mortal em seu coração. Os outros quatro partem pra cima da princesa ao mesmo tempo. Kara empurra um e bate com o cabo de sua espada em sua cabeça o deixando desorientado, enquanto se abaixa desviando do golpe da espada do outro soldado e fincando a sua própria espada no estômago do mesmo, em um movimento rápido, a princesa leva sua espada em direção ao pescoço do terceiro soldado e o passa ali com certa força, logo sangue começa a jorrar, o outro que vinha por trás já pronto para abater a princesa, é impedido quando a Herdeira ao Trono chuta o estômago de seu oponente e sem dar tempo do mesmo reagir, finca sua espada em seu peito, o último soldado que havia levado a coronhada, se recompõe e parte pra cima da princesa, mas, a mesma logo o abate também.

A batalha termina com a vitória do exército de Krypton. Os soldados gritam o nome da princesa, sua futura rainha e também sua comandante em comemoração, mas, essa sabe que não teria conseguido sem seu exército.

Depois de ajudar como pôde o povo e a família Real de Albion, Kara junto de seu exército marcham de volta à Krypton. Todo o caminha os soldados foram cantando músicas que declaravam sua vitória no dia de hoje, sempre era assim depois que venciam uma batalha, todos Alegres e ansiando voltar pros braços de suas famílias e esposas.

Mas, por mais que Kara ame sua família e queira voltar para eles, não há todo essa animação em voltar para casa. Afinal, o que há espera? Tudo que ela amava lhe foi tirado de forma dolorosa.

Lembranças on

Enquanto caminhava pelo enorme castelo distraída, Kara esbarra em alguém. Quando a princesa ergue o rosto e olha para a pessoa à sua frente, sente seu coração acelerar, seu corpo estremece e suas mãos suam.

\- Me perdoe princesa! - Fala se curvando.

Kara perde a fala, tudo que ela consegue fazer é admirar a linda Lady à sua frente.

\- N-não, não, sou eu quem deve se desculpar Milady... estava distraída e não a vi. Perdoe-Me! - Agora é Kara quem se curva perante a Lady protegida de seus pais.

\- Me chame de Sam, por favor... e está perdoada princesa - fala com um sorriso que faz o coração de Kara errar uma batida.

\- Fico imensamente grata pelo seu perdão - fala curvando sua cabeça e com um sorriso sincero nos lábios - e por favor, me chame de Kara! - Depois desse dia, ambas as jovens sabiam que suas vidas estavam entrelaçadas, que mais cedo ou mais tarde uma faria parte da vida da outra para sempre. O que é para ser, seria e ninguém iria impedir.

E a partir daquele dia, Kara passou a ter o maior motivo para voltar para casa todos os dias. Sua vida finalmente passou a fazer sentido e, a maior razão da sua vida nasceu ali.

Lembranças off

Um dia e meio se passou quando finalmente o exército de Krypton chegou ao seu grandioso reino. De longe pode-se ouvir a comemoração do povo, as músicas tocando, pode ser visto as moças dançando e o nome da princesa ser gritado em um estridente "VIVA A PRINCESA!" e "VIDA LONGA A RAINHA". 

Por mais que Kara ainda não seja a rainha de Krypton, todos os povos de todos os reinos a vêem já como sua rainha, sua líder que faz de tudo pelo seu povo. Kara dentre todos os reis, príncipes e governantes que há no seu país e dentre os mais distantes, a princesa é a que mais luta pela seu reino, é a que mais ama seu povo e a que morreria por eles se preciso for. 

Ela é a líder que todos clamam. Não que seu pai, Zor-El, e os demais reis e rainhas dos reinos distantes não amem seu povo ou não lute por eles, não mesmo, mas, a princesa Kara é diferente, ela realmente nasceu para governar, ela luta pelo que acredita, vive para seu povo, é uma verdadeira líder. Não teme aos inimigos, luta com justiça e honra, é alguém que todos admiram por ser quem é e podem confiar de olhos fechados.

Pela princesa ser tão amada não só pelo povo de Krypton, mas, também pelo povo dos demais reinos, Kara já sofreu atentados que quase a levaram à morte. Muitos reis inimigos pensam que a futura rainha de Krypton pode invadir seus reinos e toma-los para si, sabem que se Kara realmente fizesse tal coisa, não teria objeção do povo ou do exército, dado o fato de ser a líder que todos os reinos precisam e querem. Mas, não é isso que a princesa quer, Kara quer paz entre os reinos.

Krypton pode ser o maior e mais forte reino dentre todos, pode também estar à cima de todos os outros reinos, mas, Kara é justa, não entra numa guerra a menos que seja necessário, como a última batalha que travou, um reino inimigo invadiu um reino na qual Krypton mantém uma forte aliança, claro que nem o rei Zor-El e muito menos a princesa Kara iriam deixar inimigos tomarem reinos amigos, então, ela fez o que foi preciso para manter seu (também) povo seguro.

Ao longe ela pôde ver a entrada do castelo. Já não chovia mais, pelo contrário, o dia estava ensolarado, perfeito para um passeio ao campo em família. Bom, Kara faria isso se sua família ainda estivessem viva, e só de pensar nisso, a dor se torna mais implacável e insuportável ainda.

A saudade é tamanha e o sofrimento bate na cara da Herdeira, mostrando que ele ainda está ali e que não vai embora, fazendo-a sentir-se a mais miserável dentre todos.

[...]

Kara caminha pelos corredores do castelo da casa de El, por onde a princesa passa, servos e soldados se curvam e parabenizam a futura rainha por mais uma grande vitória.

Logo as enormes portas que dão acesso à sala do trono é vista, os quardas as abrem e ao longe Kara vê toda sua família reunida. Alexandra/Alex - a princesa e irmã adotiva de Kara - o rei e a rainha Alura e Zor-El, Kal-El - príncipe e filho do irmão falecido de Zor - sua esposa Lois junto de sua filha recém nascida Elizabeth, e o indesejado Maxwell Lord, marido de sua irmã, Alex, a quem Kara não sente nada além de desprezo.

Mas, para a surpresa da princesa, também estão presentes a família Luthor de Auradon. O rei e a rainha Líllian e Lionel, o príncipe Herdeiro ao Trono Alexander/Lex I e, sua esposa Lana junto de seu filho de 3 anos Alexander ll e... a princesa Lena.

Ao se aproximar, Kara se curva perante seus pais e os reis amigos de Alura e Zor-El.

\- Filha! - Alura desce do trono e tenta abraçar a princesa, mas, a mesma se afasta.

Desde que entrou para o exército de Krypton, sempre que voltava das batalhas, Kara nunca se permitiu ser tocada pela sua mãe ou por Alex. A princesa diz que nunca permitiria que elas se sujassem com o sangue imundo dos inimigos do reino que está impregnado em seu corpo, Diz que Alura e Alex tem que permanecer limpas das imundícias que a guerra trás.

\- Mãe, sabe o que eu penso sobre me tocar depois que chego da batalha! - fala ao ver o olhar perdido de sua rainha.

Alura bufa, acho o cúmulo a negação de sua filha, mas, respeita sua decisão.

\- Está ferida? - pergunta agora passando os olhos por todo o corpo da filha em busca de algum ferimento.

\- Não se preocupe, não estou, estou bem. E isso... - Ergueu a mão e exibi a coroa do rei inimigo que carregava consigo desde Albion. O Rei foi tolo o suficiente por achar que Albion estaria lutando só e por isso foi junto, mas, teve sua cabeça arrancada pela própria Herdeira - É a prova da nossa vitória contra aqueles bastardos - Um sorriso presunçoso nasce nos lábios dos dois reis, Alura e Líllian sorriem orgulhosas, assim como Alex, Lex, Lana, Kal e Lois, já Lena, é difícil saber sua opinião sobre isso, dado o fato de seu rosto está inexpressivo.

\- Qual o número de baixas? - Pergunta Zor-El.

\- Fomos com cinco mil homens, uns se feriram, mas, todos voltaram para casa - O exército de Krypton é o mais conhecido dentre todos por nos últimos 5 anos em que a princesa Kara o lidera, não haver mortes. Não importa o número de homens que partem para a guerra, todos eles voltam para casa.

\- Mais uma vez você é motivo de orgulho para mim e para nosso povo, Kara. Que Rao continue a nos abençoar - Comemora Zor-El e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Kara da um sorriso sincero, feliz por saber que tem se tornado uma grande líder e futuramente uma grande rainha.

\- Parabéns pela vitória, princesa! - Lionel fala também orgulhoso da Herdeira, Kara curva a cabeça em reverência.

\- Perdoe-me se estou sendo desrespeitosa, mas, o que vossas majestades fazem em Krypton? - Kara pergunta objetiva, apesar de apreciar a presença dos reis de Auradon, a presença deles em seu reino é um tanto inesperada, raras são as vezes em que eles vem à Krypton e, quando vem, é apenas para tratar de assuntos políticos.

\- Veja bem, Kara, Lionel e eu fizemos uma nova aliança, para o bem dos dois reinos, mas, principalmente por Auradon já que ele vem sendo ameaçado por inimigos comum - Zor fala cauteloso.

\- Mas, Krypton e Auradon já tem uma aliança, aliança essa que é antiga, muito antes do senhor ocupar o trono como rei, ambos os reinos ja eram amigos, não é preciso uma nova aliança para Krypton ajudar Auradon - Kara estranha tal decisão repentina de Zor-El, ela está apenas há 4 dias fora e quando volta seu pai, o rei já pensa em fazer uma aliança sem consulta-lá antes de tomar a decisão definitiva, algo que é incomum.

Alex, Lex e Lana engolem a seco já imaginando a confusão que vai dar quando Kara souber o fundamento dessa aliança, e o que vem junto dela. Lena não tem expressão nenhum por fora, mas, por dentro deseja que Rao permita que ela entre no paraíso naquele momento, ela guarda seu nervosismo e sua exitação só para si, ninguém precisa saber que a princesa está quase desfalecendo de medo pelo que está por vir, certo? Certo.

\- Espera... em que se baseia essa nova aliança? - pergunta já sentindo seu coração dar saltos em seu peito. Kara sabe perfeitamente como é o andamento de uma aliança, ela não é tola, e se Zor-El estiver planejando fazer o que Kara está pensando, então eles terão grandes problemas, todos sabem que é muito mais fácil enfrentar um exército de cem mil homens do que enfrentar a própria princesa.

\- Kara, entenda, você é a futura rainha e é necessário que... - Zor começa a falar, mas,é cortado pela princesa.

\- Em que se baseia essa nova aliança? - pergunta novamente pausadamente, mas, alto o suficiente para todos saberem que ela já está irritada.

\- Lena será sua nova esposa....

E o silêncio reina na sala do trono, Lena não queria aquilo, mas, não ousaria desobedecer seu pai.

O olhar de Kara escurece, raiva é o que todos vêem, ela não fala nada, apenas continua encarando seu pai, que mesmo sendo o rei e poder obrigar Kara a se casar, está apreensivo com o que está por vir, pois sabe que sua filha não dará o braço a torcer.

\- Kara, calma! - Alex fala parando frente à princesa, a mesma está respirando tão forte, que é audível aos demais, seu rosto ganha uma coloração avermelhada, seus punhos e mandíbula estão cerrados, seu olhar intenso poderia matar o rei se a mesma pudesse soltar laser por eles.

Tudo em Kara mostra sua raiva, fúria, indignação e se observarem bem, poderão ver dor também.

\- Você só pode estar louco! - Sua voz sai baixa, porém raivosa, muito raivosa.

\- Kara, filha, escuta o que seu pai tem a dizer, porque esse casamento é para o bem dos dois reinos, como a futura rainha você não pode negligenciar nosso povo... - Alura tenta convencer Kara, usando sua maior fraqueza: seu total amor ao povo. Mas, nesse momento, essa foi uma péssima idéia.

\- Eu nunca negligencie o povo... Krypton não precisa de uma nova aliança para ajudar Auradon - Kara com seu autocontrole quase não tão no controle assim, tenta se manter calma - Eu não vou me casar e vocês não vão me obrigar - Fala pausadamente, mas, firme.

\- Isso não é uma pergunta ou uma negociação, Kara. Eu sou o seu rei e digo que você irá se casar com a princesa Lena daqui a 7 dias - Decretou usando sua autoridade de rei. Zor-El sabe que sua filha desobedeceria o pai, mas, não o rei. Porém, sua atitude teve efeito contrário ao esperado.

\- Eu. Não. Vou. - decreta pausadamente - E não é você e nem ninguém que vai me obrigar a isso! - Kara responde firme, em nenhum momento a princesa abaixa a cabeça para o rei ou para qualquer outro ali presente.

\- Sim, você vai, e como seu rei posso obriga-lá, mas, se ainda se recusar a me obedecer, será tratada como alguém fora da realeza e será castigada pela afronta a mim - Zor-El se exalta, sua postura é firme e dura.

\- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME OBRIGAR A FAZER ISSO, E NÃO ME IMPORTA SE VOCÊ É O REI, PODERIA ATÉ SER UM DEUS... VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME OBRIGAR A CASAR COM LENA, NEM HOJE E NEM NUNCA! - Kara não liga mais para seu autocontrole ou para o respeito para com o rei, seu pai, ela grita com toda sua raiva. A única coisa que a princesa quer, é esquecer o que Zor está tentando obriga-lá a fazer. Kara quer correr da presença de seus pais, de todos que estão presentes naquela sala, mas, a princesa não abaixaria a cabeça por nada, não ela não abaixaria mesmo. "Uma verdadeira rainha não se curva para o homem". Era o que seu pai dizia quando Kara ainda era só uma jovem.

Casar-se contra a própria vontade, é o cúmulo do absurdo para Kara, mas, Casar-se com a princesa de Auradon e ainda quebrar sua promessa, é ultrapassar todos os limites.

\- Guardas! - Zor levanta do trono enfurecido pela afronta que sofrerá pela sua própria filha, logo os guardas estão em volta da princesa, mesmo que contra sua vontade, afinal, Kara é apenas a princesa Herdeira, comandante do exército de Krypton, já Zor-El é o rei de um reino poderoso, o maior e mais forte que há dentre todos os reinos, obviamente que os guardas obedeceriam ao seu rei, protegido de Rao e escolhido pelos deuses para reinar, mesmo que Kara fosse a pessoa mais amada entre o povo, a realeza e os soldados, eles sempre obedeceriam ao rei.

\- Pai, não precisa fazer isso.... por favor, se acalme... - Alex corre para frente de seu pai, ela e todos sabem que Zor não tolera afrontas, nem mesmo da própria esposa, não que Zor-El seja um mau marido ou pai, mas, diante do rei, todos sabem seus devidos lugares, afrontar Zor é o mesmo que afrontar os deuses. Totalmente inadmissível e intolerável.

\- Desarmem a princesa - fala ignorando Alex e ainda enfurecido pela afronta e por toda cena que Kara está fazendo.

Na sua cabeça, está mais do que na hora da sua filha superar o que aconteceu, já se passaram cinco anos desde a guerra que infelizmente teve muitas perdas significativas, mas, dentre todos, a que mais perdeu foi Kara. Zor-El quer apenas que Kara supere sua perda, mas, ela mesma não está se permitindo superar, está apenas mergulhando em sua própria dor a cada dia que passa, e ele como pai, não rei, mas pai, fará tudo que estiver a seu alcance para ter sua filha de volta, mesmo que tenha que tomar medidas drásticas para isso. Como a que está prestes a fazer agora.

\- Entregue sua espada aos guardas, pois pela afronta e desrespeito ao seu rei, eu, Zor-El, rei de Krypton, a destituo temporariamente do cargo de comandante do exército, você ficará em exílio e só voltará quando aprender a respeitar o seu rei e a agir como a princesa Herdeira ao Trono! - Não há uma única pessoa na sala do trono que não tenha ficado chocado - menos Maxwell, esse tem um sorriso convencido e cínico no rosto - com a decisão do rei, afinal, Kara nunca desobedeceu Zor-El, todos sabem o quanto o rei adora sua filha e faria qualquer coisa pela mesma, mas, agora ninguém sabe o que falar ou até mesmo pensar.

\- Zor, o que você está fazendo? - Como todos ali, Alura acha um absurdo tal decisão de seu marido, é claro que ela apoia a idéia de casar sua Herdeira novamente, mas, não apóia isso que ele está prestes a fazer.

Kara não sabe nem o que falar, ela não encontra palavras para discordar ou até mesmo ir contra o rei de tão entorpecida que a princesa ficou com tal decisão.

\- CHEGA! - Zor-El grita fazendo alguns se encolherem e outros o olhar mais surpresos ainda. O próprio rei desceu do trono e parou frente à Kara, está que o olhava com total devoção outrora, agora o olha com total decepção, porque qual o fundamento de tudo aquilo? Porque do seu pai estar agindo como um louco? Essas são perguntas sem respostas que rondam a mente da princesa Herdeira.

Zor desarma a princesa ele mesmo, a espada que ganhou da mulher que amava, Kara iria pega-lá de volta, ninguém toca em tal espada senão a própria princesa, mas, agora Kara sabe que tem que engolir o próprio orgulho, toda essa confusão já está complexa demais, ir contra seu pai mais uma vez só faria toda a situação piorar mais ainda.

Zor ordena que os guardas levem Kara para o exílio, a última imagem que todos têm da princesa, é dela virando uma última vez e olhando com total desapontamento para o rei. Em todo o caminho Kara queria chorar, não pelo que acabou de acontecer, definitivamente não. Mas, pelo motivo que causou toda a confusão.

Zor-El prometeu que deixaria Kara escolher a própria esposa e no tempo em que julgasse já estar preparada para enfrentar um novo casamento, mas, definitivamente não foi isso que aconteceu, e ainda a quer casar justo com a princesa de Auradon, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, isso não é justo. Esses e muitos outros pensamentos rondam a mente de Kara enquanto caminha para o próprio exílio.

\- Zor, porque fez isso? Porque mandou nossa filha para o exílio? Porque a fez passar por isso? - Alura está confusa e com raiva de seu marido, ela é a única a quebrar o silêncio, todos ainda se encontram surpresos e sem reação pelo que acabará de acontecer.

E não passou despercebido por ninguém o olhar de mágoa que a princesa lançou para o rei antes de partir, até Zor percebeu e sentiu seu coração ser esmagado por isso.

Não é sua intenção magoar Kara, mas, algo deve ser feito e ele fará. Mesmo que mais olhares como aquele sejam direcionados ao mesmo, Zor se importa é claro, mas irá suportar recebe-los, porque no final vai valer a pena, no final, ele terá sua garotinha de volta e é isso que o motiva a continuar com a proposta de casamento, Kara vai aceitar, pelo povo, e no final deve até agradece-lo por te-la forçado a se casar novamente, com certeza ela vai.

\- Não quero questionamentos, essa foi a minha decisão e ninguém tem que se meter - Fala rude, mesmo essa não sendo sua intenção. 

\- É da nossa filha que estamos falando, da mesma que acabou de voltar de uma batalha e ainda com sangue inimigo por todo o corpo, da mesma que te trouxe a coroa do nosso inimigo como todas as outras vezes em que saiu por ordens suas, então sim, eu me meto nesse assunto, porque também sou a rainha, mãe da princesa que você mandou exilar... - Fala aumentando a voz gradativamente - Porque você fez isso? Kara não fez nada que qualquer um na situação dela não teria feito e você sabe, nossa filha estava em seu direito de negar Casar-se e você simplesmente ágil como um rei bárbaro que não se importa com nada a não ser com o próprio poder... Kara não merecia isso, mande traze-la de volta - Não foi um pedido e o rei entendeu isso, mas, não faria nada a respeito.

\- Não! - Responde simples, mas, objetivo a ponto de não ter discussão.

A princesa Lena estava estática no mesmo lugar e prendendo a respiração sem nem notar, ela não sabia o que pensar ou como agir depois do que presenciou.

Lena sabia que Kara não a aceitaria como esposa, isso já era mais que esperado, mas, viver essa realidade foi bem pior, ser rejeitada daquela forma na frente de todos foi o maior nível de humilhação que a princesa já passou.

Lena não precisa de Kara, a Herdeira nem se importou em ser exilada, talvez Kara prefira o exílio de fato à ter que se casar com Lena, porque, depois do que houve há alguns anos atrás, nem mesmo Lena iria querer casar-se consigo mesma. Mas, mesmo assim, presenciar aquela cena toda foi demais para a princesa de Auradon, ver a Herdeira de Krypton agir de forma desrespeitosa para com o rei, foi demais para ela.

Mas, a verdade é que Lena queria ter agido com Lionel, da mesma forma que Kara ágiu com Zor-El, ela queria te-lo enfrentado, queria ter exposto sua opinião sobre esse casamento forçado, queria ter se negado a passar por isso, mas ela não o fez, não mesmo. Seu povo precisa dela, Auradon está sendo ameaçada e só Krypton pode ajuda-los, e Lena faria qualquer coisa pelo seu povo, até mesmo passar por um casamento na qual ela sabe que nunca receberá amor, mesmo que o dê e sinta, e que será para sempre infeliz.

A princesa espera apenas que esse casamento seja tolerável e, que no final do dia ela saia viva, não fisicamente, mas, deseja que sua alma não morra ou se perca pelo sacrifício que está para fazer pelo seu povo.


	2. First Season: Chapter Two - Broken Hearst

Kara havia acabado de chegar ao castelo junto do exército depois de terem passado uma semana longe, essa foi a primeira batalha em que a princesa lutou, Também foi sua primeira vitória e a primeira vez em que viu alguém sacrificar a própria vida para salvar a sua. Então, não é surpresa que a princesa esteja esgotada, tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente, ser responsável pela morte de um soldado, e um soldado que era amigo seu, foi demais para a princesa herdeira.

Kara deviria ter ido direto para a sala do trono, mas, como poderia encarar seus pais sabendo que tinha falhado com um amigo no campo de batalha? Como ela poderia sorrir quando o que mais quer é chorar? Kara definitivamente não conseguiria, não quando as primeiras lágrimas já desciam sobre seu rosto.

\- Kara! - Alex, Alura e Sam adentraram o quarto da princesa assim que souberam onde ela estava.

Kara não responde, seu olhar está fixo no chão, enquanto está sentada na ponta de sua cama. As três mulheres notam as lágrimas da princesa, elas já sabiam o que havia acontecido e por mais trágico que seja, elas estão felizes e aliviadas por verem Kara bem.

\- Kara? - Sam chama por Kara quando nota que a mesma nem se móvel. A Lady entende a dor que Kara está sentindo, e o que ela mais queria era poder abraçar sua amada e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, queria poder consola-lá e mostrar que estava ali, que ela não precisava passar por aquilo sozinha, mas, Samantha sabe que se o fizer, a rainha e a princesa Alex descobririam seu envolvimento com a futura rainha de Kripton, dado o fato de seu relacionamento com Kara ser secreto e só uma serva amiga de Sam sabe do envolvimento das duas.

\- Eu o deixei para morrer... - fala num fio de voz e deixando mais lágrimas caírem sobre seu rosto, a tristeza e culpa são evidentes.

\- Querida, não diga isso, esse é o preço da guerra e essa foi a primeira, mas, não a última vez que alguém sacrificá a própria vida pelo futuro governante, não que não seja trágico e triste, mas, esse é o preço da guerra. Eu posso não ter estado lá, mas, sei que você fez o que pôde pra salvar aquele soldado - Alura acaricia os cabelos loiros de Kara, ela sabe que sua filha está sofrendo, isso é bem óbvio, e queria poder tirar sua dor de alguma forma.

\- Me deixem sozinha... por favor - Sua voz é quase inaudível, Alura sabe que sua filha precisa daquele tempo só, e mesmo querendo permanecer ali e consola-lá, ela deposita um suave beijo na testa de Kara e puxa Alex para fora do quarto, deixando apenas Sam, que mesmo ouvindo o pedido da princesa, não poderia de forma alguma deixa-lá sozinha naquele momento.

\- Está tudo bem se quiser chorar, querida - Sam se sentou ao lado de Kara, que tomba para o lado e descansa sua cabeça no colo de Sam. Kara se permito chorar mais do que já chorou, seu rosto é tomado por uma coloração avermelhada e soluções ecoam por todo o quarto.

\- Eu... eu podia te-lo salvado, eu realmente podia, mas... - Volta a chorar fortemente, Kara sente a culpa a consumir, ela não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, não queria ter caído e ficado a mercê de levar uma flechada, que veio para ela, mas, que foi desviada quando Carter, um soldado que cresceu com Kara, entrou na frente e levou a flechada por ela. Kara acredita que poderia ter evitado aquele acidente se tivesse prestado atenção e não tivesse ficado com o pé preso no buraco que causou sua queda.

Mesmo que tenham vencido a batalha, Kara não sente que aquela foi uma vitória, não quando teve perdas significativas para ela e também para as famílias dos soldados mortos.

\- Eu tô aqui, meu amor.... a culpa não foi sua... - Sam tenta conforta-lá.

\- Foi sim... a culpa foi toda minha, se eu tivesse prestado atenção... - Ela é cortada no meio da frase por Sam, que a faz levantar e segura seu rosto com as duas mãos.

\- Não, Kara, a culpa não foi sua, não repita isso novamente... você estava lutando por Kripton, estava lutando pela sua vida e também por todos os soldados, você fez tudo o que pôde e uma fatalidade aconteceu como em qualquer guerra... não se culpe pelo que não se pode controlar. Carter era seu amigo, ele deu a vida para que a futura rainha vivesse, qualquer outro teria feito o mesmo por você, da mesma forma que sei que teria dado sua vida por qualquer um - Fala olhando nos olhos lacrimejados de Kara - Você salvou mais soldados do que qualquer outro, muitos deles nem eram para ter voltado para casa hoje, mas, você estava lá e os salvou, é triste saber que vidas foram perdidas, nunca poderemos esquecer o que aqueles homens fizeram pelo nosso reino, então o que devemos fazer agora é seguir em frente, honrar suas memórias e fazer o que eles fariam se ainda estivessem vivos: Vamos continuar lutando. - Conclui

Kara nunca se sentiu tão bem como agora, ela está nos braços da mulher que ama mais que tudo no mundo, Sam é tudo que Kara precisa. Ela é sua força e coragem, seu porto seguro, o motivo para Kara ter permanecido viva depois da batalha e ter voltado pra casa. Sam é o seu lar.

\- Eu te amo - Declara depois de ter ficado um bom tempo apenas admirando a beleza de Sam.

\- Eu te amo - Mesmo ainda sentindo a dor da perda, Kara sente seu coração se aquecer, sua alma se enche de alegria por poder contemplar o brilho nos olhos de sua amada, Sam não esconde seu amor da princesa, é só olhar em seus olhos e ver.

Kara não espera mais nada e cola seus lábios aos de Sam, isso era tudo que ela precisava, da sua amada ao seu lado para saber que tudo ficaria bem.

Naquela noite ambas se tornaram uma só, Kara fez de Sam sua por completo e Sam se entregou a Kara de corpo e alma, no silêncio da noite ambas selaram seu amor e entrelaçaram suas vidas de forma irreversível. "Até que a morte nos separa". Foi o que disseram uma para a outra, e de fato, só a morte para separa-las e quebrar o que as uniu. O Amor mais puro e genuíno.

***

Já haviam se passado exatos 14 dias desde que Zor decretou o exílio para Kara, a princesa se encontra numa cabana um pouco distante de Kripton, desde o dia em que saiu do castelo, a única coisa que se passa na mente de Kara, é o fato de que logo irá quebrar sua promessa, não por escolha, é claro.

A princesa lembra de quando prometeu a Sam que ela seria para sempre única em sua vida, que não importa o que acontecesse, Kara nunca deixaria de ama-la e que assim como na Terra, elas passariam a eternidade juntas sob a luz de Rao.

Mas, elas não tiveram muito tempo juntas como acharam que teriam, Sam se foi cedo demais, e isso gerou a maior e mais profunda dor em Kara, porque no final não foi só Sam que morreu, seu filho e a própria Kara morreram juntos, e para Kara, isso é irreparável, não há como trazer os mortos à vida, e ela acha que não há nada no mundo que há faça viver denovo como quando sua esposa ainda estava viva.

Kara acabou de chegar da caça, não é difícil conseguir fazer armas tanto para se defender, como para caçar animais, obviamente que a princesa saberia se virar. Ela já havia preparado a fogueira e assado a carne, estava agora se alimentando sobre o pôr do sol. Há um rio perto da cabana que a princesa usa para se banhar, bem, além do alimento, Kara tem que se virar de todas as outras formas. Se o propósito do exílio é deixar a princesa mau, está tendo efeito contrário, já que Kara sempre adorou a natureza e aprecia o silêncio. Ela tem andado sobrecarregada, e estar ali se tornou o alívio que Kara tanto precisava.

Mas, mesmo não se importando com o exílio, a princesa não pode negar a mágoa que sente de seu pai, Zor sempre respeitou as decisões de sua filha, e disse que respeitaria o fato dela não querer se casar com nenhuma outra mulher, a menos que superasse a morte de sua falecida esposa, Kara sabe que terá que se casar antes de tornar-se rainha, e mesmo que ainda fosse difícil, ela se casaria, mas, com alguém que a própria princesa escolhesse e não com Lena Luthor, a princesa que a chamou de aberração quando eram jovens, que fingiu gostar dela e quando teve a oportunidade, a descartou como se Kara não fosse nada e aceitou se comprometer com o príncipe Jack Spheer.

Kara já foi apaixonada por Lena, ambas cresceram juntas, suas mães sempre foram amigas e consequentemente Kara e Lena se tornaram amigas também. A princesa não contou à Lena que era diferente, contou somente quando estava para atingir a maior idade e no dia em que a princesa de Auradon descobriu sobre os sentimentos da outra, e quando soube da verdade, Lena disse que estava tudo bem, que ela não se importava por Kara ser diferente e revelou ter sentimentos por ela também.

Lena foi o primeiro amor de Kara, também foi seu primeiro beijo e seu primeiro coração partido, já que depois de alguns dias, Lena a insultou e disse que não queria mais vê-lá, disse que não podia ter um relacionamento com uma aberração, e logo depois seu envolvimento com o Spheer foi anunciado.

Por alguma razão que Kara desconhece, o comprometimento da Luthor com o Spheer foi rompido, agora o reino de Urkria está declarando guerra contra Auradon pela quebra da aliança, ambos iriam se casar quando Lena completasse 25 anos, mas, não foi bem o que aconteceu, já que há algumas luas romperam o que tinham.

É claro que Kara descobriria, ela não é tola. A indignação arrombou a porta de sua sanidade quando se deu conta de que vai se casar com a mulher que a desprezou, que a chamou das piores coisas que Kara já ouvirá na vida. Não, a princesa não aceitara isso, ela se recusa a ter qualquer envolvimento com Lena, e não há negociação, exílio ou chantagem que a faça mudar de idéia. Lena Luthor jamais será sua esposa, ela jamais ocupará o lugar que pertencia a Sam, não ela realmente não iria.

"Não tente controlar aquilo que não pode estar sob o seu controle" - Era o que Sam dizia, na maioria das vezes ela se referia ao destino.

Não podemos controlar nosso destino. Estamos vivos hoje, mas, podemos não acordar mais amanhã. A vida é inconstante, uma hora estamos bem, outra nem tanto, uma hora estamos sorrindo, outra chorando... não podemos controlar nada que se refere ao destino e a vida, inconstância é o que nos persegue. E Kara tem um vislumbre disso agora.

Guardas se aproximam ao longe, Kara logo nota que são soldados de Kripton. A princesa se pergunta se seu pai mudou de idéia sobre o casamento, se sim, não há razão melhor para a princesa comemorar, ela até cogitaria perdoar Zor pelo que aconteceu.

\- Princesa - O subcomandante, Oliver Queen, sauda a princesa - Vim escolta-lá de volta para casa, o rei exige sua presença imediatamente - Kara tem sua expressão séria e sua postura rígida, ela não mostra nenhuma emoção.

***

Kara acaba de entrar na sala de trono depois de ter passado em seu quarto, se banhado decentemente, trocado de roupa e vestido sua armadura com o símbolo da casa de El. Agora está diante do rei Zor-El e do rei Lionel.

O rei de Auradon parece aflito ao ver da princesa, seu rosto transmite nervosismo e o suor em sua testa não deixa dúvidas disso, fora que o mesmo esta inquieto, seu corpo não consegue ficar parado, e isso é estranho ao seu ver.

Kara ainda não teve a oportunidade de ver sua mãe e sua irmã. Mas, assim que terminar de falar com Zor, pretende ir procura-las, apesar de saber que certamente Alura estará em seus aposentos a esperando. A princesa deu graças aos deuses por não ter encontrado com a família Luthor, menos Lionel que está logo à sua frente, mas, só o fato de não ter esbarrado em Lena desde que chegou, já é uma grande vitória pra Kara, e ela espera que eles já estejam bem longe, o que de certa forma é improvável, Lionel nunca deixa sua família só, mas, só de não te-los encontrado ainda, já é o suficiente pra Kara.

\- Mandei chama-lá porque Auradon precisa de você - Zor inicia, ele nota a falta de reverência por parte de sua filha, e de certa forma é compreensível, mesmo que não concorde com o comportamento de Kara, não irá cobrar nada da princesa, ele e o reino não precisam de uma Kara revoltada com seu rei, eles precisam da comandante e princesa deles.

\- É só mandar o exército de Kripton para ajuda-los - Fala simples sem mostrar emoção alguma, mas, por dentro Kara teme pelo povo de Auradon.

\- Nosso exército só irá para Auradon, se você se casar com a princesa Lena - Kara fica sem reação diante de Zor.

\- Você vai deixar um reino inteiro cair e todo um povo sucumbir só porque não quero me casar? - pergunta ainda sem reação.

A princesa nem sabe o que pensar, ao ver de Kara, Zor não está são ao decretar tais palavras, isso é o cúmulo do absurdo. Não é provável que o Rei vá cumprir com o que disse, ele não seria louco de deixar um reino amigo cair dessa forma, não, Kara acredita que tudo não passa de um blefe, apesar de saber que Zor-El nunca volta na sua palavra, ainda sim, ela acredita ou tenta se convencer que tudo aquilo não é verdade. Não pode ser.

\- Não! você vai deixar um reino inteiro cair e todo um povo sucumbir por mero capricho e orgulho, Auradon deixará de existir porque a princesa de Krypton não foi capaz de cumprir com seus deveres reais, tudo que acontecer a Auradon, será responsabilidade única e exclusivamente sua - Conclui deixando Kara embasbacada, sem ter o que falar.

A princesa não consegue acreditar que seu pai a está chantageando, colocando em suas costas um peso desnecessário, depositando em suas mãos uma responsabilidade que ela não deveria carregar, não agora.

O tempo que se sucedeu na sala do trono foi de extremo silêncio, Kara não sabia o que dizer ou até mesmo o que pensar. Sua mente viajou para o reino de Auradon, todo aquele povo, aquelas pessoas, ela não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Kara sabe que seu pai vai cumprir com a ameaça de não ajudar Auradon, e o próprio reino dos Luthor's não tem Força o suficiente para deter o exército do príncipe Jack, Kripton é necessário para vence-los, isso não é justo, definitivamente não é.

Quando Kara ia argumentar com Zor, Oliver entra na sala do trono.

\- Perdoe-me majestades, mas, trago informações de Auradon - Fala e pode-se notar sua respiração ofegante, certamente que o subcomandante correu até chegar ao seu destino. Zor da a permissão para que prossiga - O exército de Urkria, liderados pelo príncipe Jack estão à meio dia de viajem, nosso espião nos informou que Urkria se aliou a outro reino inimigo, temo que Auradon não sobreviva a essa batalha, certa de 50.000 mil homens marcham contra Auradon nesse momento - Kara sente um desespero tomar conta de si, cinquenta mil homens, isso vai além dos limites de Auradon, é um fato que o reino não sobreviveria depois dessa batalha, Kripton só com seu exército é capaz de lutar contra o exército de Urkria e vencer, Auradon não.

Kara se vê no meio de uma encruzilhada, ela não pode deixar Auradon cair, mas, também é difícil ceder ao desejo do rei.

Ela é a futura rainha, Kripton, Auradon, Albion e todos os outros reinos amigos contam com a princesa para lidera-los, salva-los e protege-los dos inimigos. Ser uma verdadeira rainha não é se esconder atrás dos muros do castelo, não é abandonar seu povo quando eles mais precisam, ser uma verdadeira rainha requer sacrifícios, há a possibilidade dela perder, e Kara realmente perderá, vai perder mais um pedaço de si ao ir contra o que acredita, mas, também é o seu povo, e Kara jurou protege-los.

\- Queen, prepare o exército, quero 50.000 mil homens mais o exército de Auradon lutando nessa guerra e me esperem na entrada de Kripton - Fala sem olha-lo, sua atenção está toda no rei que tem um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e em Lionel, que tem um expressão de alívio e agradecimento.

\- Quando voltar, sua noiva já estará lhe esperando - Fala se levantando de trono e descendo os degraus, mas, antes que se aproxime, Kara curva sua cabeça e sai da sala do trono sem falar mais nada, indo direto para seus aposentos colocar sua armadura de guerra.

Em todo o caminho até seus aposentos, Kara vai sabendo que no momento em que partir para Auradon, sua vida vai mudar, ela terá que mudar, essa com certeza foi a decisão mais difícil que a princesa já teve que tomar, mas, pelo seu povo Kara morreria se fosse preciso, há a tristeza, mas, não há o arrependimento por fazer o que é certo.

\- Kara! - Como esperado, Alura e Alex já esperavam Kara em seus aposentos, ambas assim que viram a princesa, correram e a envolveram em um aconchegante abraço de urso, mostrando toda saudade e preocupação que sentiam da herdeira.

Kara teve que convencer as duas mulheres de que estava bem, e que por mais que esteja com saudades e queira passar mais tempo com elas, há um reino que a princesa precisa proteger. Alura e Alex a ajudaram com a armadura, Kara não tardou em seguir para junto do exército de Kripton.

Todo o plano de batalha já estava planejado. Não haveria tempo do exército chegar antes do príncipe Jack e seus cinquenta mil homens, então, o exército de Auradon ficará à frente de batalha bloqueando a entrada para Urkria não invadir o reino e irá atacar pela frente, enquanto o exército de Kripton atacará por trás os pegando de surpresa e os encurralando.

Quando Kara chegou em Auradon, a batalha já havia começado, eram muitos homens inimigos, e eles realmente ficaram surpresos ao verem o grandioso exército de Kripton chegar e já partir para defender um reino amigo, mas, maior que a surpresa de Jack e seu exército, foi a surpresa de Kara ao constatar que o reino inimigo no qual Urkria se aliou não é nada mais, nada menos que Daxam. 

Kara sentiu o ódio queimar em suas veias, ódio pelo seu pai não ter lhe informado que Daxam também estaria na batalha, e ódio pelo que o Rei daquele povo fez à princesa, toda dor que ele lhe causou, a sua esposa, filho e ao seu povo.

Mon-El tirou o seu mundo, arrancou de sua vida as duas pessoas mais importantes e que ela mais amava. Houve uma grande guerra entre Daxam e Kripton, mesmo Daxam sendo o segundo maior reino, ele não foi forte o suficiente para derrubar Kripton, e mesmo Kara tendo levado seu reino à vitória, aqueles foram tempos de perdas irreparáveis, foi naquela guerra que o mundo de Kara ruiu e veio ao chão. Sua esposa, morreu da pior forma ao ser sequestrada por Mon-El, consequentemente seu filho ou filha, já que ela nunca saberá por Sam ainda estar em uma gravidez, acabou morrendo junto. Desse dia em diante, Kara jurou que vingaria sua esposa e filho, destruiria cada daxamita que cruzasse seu caminho, principalmente Mon-El, esse é o que mais sofreria nas mãos da princesa, quando Kara tiver a oportunidade de mata-lo, ela não exitara.

E esse ódio foi o que a motivou a partir com tudo para cima do exército inimigo, Kara desceu do seu cavalo e a cada um que cruzasse seu caminho, sua espada o matava.

Vez ou outro, Kara ficava encurralada, os soldados a cercavam e tentavam a todo custo derruba-lá, mas, nenhuma espada era rápido o suficiente para conseguir ao menos encostar na princesa.

Kara sentiu seu ódio crescer, e ela fez disso uma arma, apesar de nem saber já que estava se permitindo ser guiada pelo ódio, deixando assim a razão de lado. A cada homem que lutava contra Kripton e Auradon que passava perto de Kara, sentia a sua fúria e ódio, Kara é a melhor em campo de batalha, mas, naquele dia, naquela batalha, ela era a própria fúria, sua espada parecia dançar a cada golpe, o barulho dela sendo movida no ar, soava como uma melodia que declarava morte.

Kripton venceu aquela batalha, como esperado, mas, houve muitas perdas, Daxam e Urkria perderam mais, é claro, mas, Kripton pela primeira vez em 5 anos, não voltaria com todos os seus homens para casa.

Em um momento de distração, Kara não notou quando um soldado inimigo que ainda estava de pé, atirou uma flecha contra ela, a princesa só foi perceber quando viu o corpo de Oliver cair no chão, o subcomandante entrou na frente de Kara e levou a flechada por ela, antes que qualquer um reagisse, Kara lançou sua espada a fazendo atravessar o arqueiro inimigo.

***

Kara entrou no castelo da casa de El com ódio, alguns dos seus homens morreram porque não estavam preparados para enfrentar Daxam, na verdade, nem a própria princesa estava, vidas foram perdidas em vão, se Zor-El a tivesse comunicado que iria enfrentar o exército do maior inimigo do reino, Kara certamente criaria um novo plane de batalha, um que desse a possibilidade daqueles homens continuarem vivos. Para quem nunca enfrentou Daxam, fazer isso de modo despreparado, é suicídio.

Quando as portas da sala do trono se abriram, todos ali puderam ver a princesa ainda com seu corpo e rosto todos cobertos de sangue, podiam ver também o ódio em seus olhos. Na sala do trono estava toda sua família e também a família Luthor, Kara segurava o cabo de sua espada com tanta força, que era possível ver os nós brancos de seus dedos, ela tentava em vão controlar sua raiva.

\- Como você pôde? - Se dirige ao rei enfurecida - Como pôde mentir pra mim? Por sua causa perdemos mais de dez mil homens, Oliver está está lutando para ficar vivo, uma boa parte de Auradon foi invadida e vidas inocentes fora perdidas - Pensar nessas pessoas inocentes que morreram, faz o ódio de Kara a cegar - COMO PÔDE OCULTAR DE MIM QUE DAXAM TAMBÉM ESTARIA LÁ? - A princesa perde totalmente compostura.

Toda a família de Kara tem seus olhos arregalados em espanto e surpresa. A família Luthor, bem, suas expressões são de medo e pesar pelas vidas perdidas, principalmente Lena, sua dor em saber que seu povo sofreu é bem evidente, sem conseguir segurar, suas lágrimas já desciam sobre seu rosto e a culpa lhe consumiu por inteira.

\- Eu... não sabia - Zor fala ainda atordoado - Não sabia que Daxam também estaria na batalha, não sabia que Urkria havia se aliado a eles, nosso informante não disse nada sobre isso, eu... - Zor-El não consegue raciocinar direito, sua mente está aérea, ele não entende como aquilo aconteceu, não era pra Daxam estar lá. Não era.

\- Tragam o informante aqui, imediatamente - Kara exige e um guarda sai para cumprir sua ordem.

\- Kara, filha, você... você está ferida? - Alura pergunta preocupada, Kara não aparenta sentir dor alguma, mas, a quantidade de sangue em seu rosto e armadura, a faz duvidar que alguma parte dele não possa ser de sua filha.

Kara nada responde, apenas nega com a cabeça e vira de costas para sua família e os Luthor's. Kara tem noção de que Lena deve estar observando-a, e saber disso, faz seu peito se contrair em raiva, ela perdeu seus homens e agora vai perder a última parte de si que lhe resta ao se casar com a princesa de Auradon, isso faz Kara apertar o punho em raiva.

Não demora muito para dois soldados chegarem carregando o informante que tentará fugir.

\- O pegamos tentando fugir, princesa - Falam e o jogam no chão.

Kara se aproxima dele e o olha com ódio, aquele homem não é o espião/informante do reino, pode até se parecer com ele, mas, com certeza não é.

\- Quem é você? - pergunta pausadamente não escondendo seu ódio e raiva.

O homem à sua frente, apenas se ergueu com dificuldade e ficou cara a cara com a princesa, logo um sorriso zombateiro surge em seu rosto. Kara sente seu sangue ferver de raiva e desfere um soco no rosto daquele sujeito o fazendo cair mais uma vez.

\- EU PERGUNTEI, QUEM É VOCÊ? O QUE FEZ COM O ALLEN? - pergunta ainda enraivecida, logo uma gargalhada ecoa por toda a sala do trono, todos olhavam aquilo sem entender, mas, sabiam que aquele homem não era nem de Kripton e nem de Auradon.

Bartholomew Henry Allen, foi mandado pelo rei para se infiltrar em Urkria essim informar quando o exército atacaria Auradon, assim que Kara foi para o exílio. Barry, como gosta de ser chamado, demorou para dar noticias, o mesmo só voltou a Kripton dois dias atrás. Mas, o único que teve contato com ele foi um soldado de confiança, bem, agora não tão de confiança assim.

\- Realmente, não sou o Allen, ele estava numa fogueira da última vez que o vi... meu irmãozinho nunca foi bom em disfarces, sabe - Faz cara de pensativo, Kara tira sua espada da cintura e aponta para o homem que agora se encontra em pé, todos notam a afronta do suposto invasor.

\- Eu vou matar você - Fala entre dentes e ganha mais um sorriso debochado, para logo em seguida ganhar um olhar de puro ódio.

\- Eu posso morrer hoje, mas, Kripton cairá amanhã - Profere com uma voz raivosa e olhar de desprezo para Kara - Daxam irá reinar sobre seus corpos, seremos o maior e mais forte reino, todos que você ama morrerão pela espada do nosso rei, mas, você não estará aqui para ver - Fala e tira uma adaga escondida de sua bota, no momento em que tentou se aproximar, Kara atravessou sua espada nele e a puxou de volta.

Mas, ninguém esperava que o soldado que trouxe o invasor, fosse um traidor do reino. Assim que Kara puxou a espada para si, o soldado fincou sua espada na barriga da princesa, logo os guardas partiram para ajuda-lá.

Zor, toda sua família e os Luthor's, olharam aquilo espantados. Kara tinha a espada ainda cravada em sua barriga, da sua boca já saia sangue, não suportando sustentar seu corpo, Kara cai de joelhos segurando o cabo da espada. Zor-El foi o primeiro a chegar até Kara que tentava encontrar forças para tirar a espada de si, e ela conseguiu com a ajuda do rei.

\- Tragam a médica real, agora - Ordena para os guardas que já haviam dado fim à vida do traidor - Kara! Kara, fica acordada... você vai ficar bem - Zor não sabia o que fazer, Kara começou a se engasgar com seu próprio sangue, Alura vendo isso, vira a cabeça de sua filha, que se encontrava repousado sobre suas pernas, para o lado, Alex que já tem lágrimas descendo sobre seu rosto, segurava a mão de sua irmã e Zor segurava a outra, Kara tinha sua mão sobre a ferida e gemidos de dor saiam de sua boca.

Kara foi perdendo a consciência, as vozes de sua família começaram a tornar-se distantes, ela não conseguia mais manter seus pensamentos, já estava quase submersa na escuridão.

Sua última visão foi de um belo par de olhos verdes intensos a olhando preocupada e segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, e que mãos, as mais macias que já sentirá, logo sua mente se perdeu na escuridão e já não via ou ouvia mais nada.


	3. First Season: Chapter Three - Whatever it takes

POV Lena Luthor

"Você irá se casar com a princesa de Kripton" essas palavras foram as que consequentemente mudaram minha vida, um medo avassalador me consumiu quando finalmente a ficha caiu.

Eu vou me casar com Kara, a mulher quebrada que perderá a esposa e filho, mas, que será para sempre a "minha" Kara.

Me lembro do dia em que Kara disse que me amava, ela foi tão cuidadosa, disse que não queria que eu ficasse assustada, mas, a verdade é que eu também a amava, na verdade, eu ainda a amo.

Lembranças on

Eu estava nervosa, Kara quer falar comigo, disse que é importante, estou indo nesse instante para o jardim do castelo encontra-lá.

Eu a amo, apesar de ser uma jovem que teve seu décimo sétimo aniversário comemorado há poucos dias. Podem dizer que sou jovem demais para amar, mas, eu a amo e não posso mudar isso.

Mas, Kara é minha melhor amiga, não sei se sente o mesmo por mim, acho que não porque nunca demonstrou ter mais do que carinho de irmã, isso me deixa frustrada, porque tenho medo de falar o que sinto e ela se afastar de mim.

Kara é o ser mais doce desse mundo, é impossível não se apaixonar por ela. Ela sempre está se preocupando com os outros, sua prioridade é que todos estejam felizes e bem, e isso é admirável. Kara será uma grande rainha um dia.

Caminho nervosamente pelo jardim, logo a vejo ao longe andando de um lado para o outro, ela fica tão linda quando está perdida em seus pensamentos. Ela está linda.

Quando Kara nota minha presença, abre o mais lindo sorriso, o que me faz suspirar e sorrir também, ela vem ao meu encontro e me estende a mão para que eu a pegue, e é o que faço, Kara se curva e beija minha mão, não há como não se apaixonar ainda mais por ela.

\- Está linda, princesa! - Fala ainda com seu sorriso ensolarado, coro com seu elogio. É sempre assim, é só Kara fazer um elogio a meu respeito, que sinto meu rosto queimar em vergonha.

\- Obrigada, Kara - agradeço timidamente.

\- Vem, sente-se comigo - Me conduz até uma toalha estendida na grama, há dois cestos cheios de guloseimas, todas as minhas sobremesas preferidas estavam ali, tinha também frutas, sucos em jarros de viagem, um lindo buquê de plumerias, que Kara faz questão de me entregar, o pego e sinto seu perfume. Fico surpresa com tudo aquilo, confesso que não esperava que Kara preparasse tudo isso para a gente, pensai que teríamos apenas uma conversa, mas, como sempre, ela me surpreendeu, de um jeito bom, é claro.

\- São lindas, Kara, obrigada! - Agradeço com um sorriso e admirada, a pego de surpresa e beijo seu rosto. Sorrimos uma para a outra.

Kara sempre me deu flores, ela sabe que as plumerias são minhas preferidas, principalmente as de centro amarelo, que na minha opinião são as mais lindas, toda vez que Kara me presentea com as flores, sempre sinto sensações que não consigo explicar. Eu a amo com todo o meu coração e, Kara é tão perfeita, uma raridade.

Queria poder entender a intensidade dos meus sentimentos, eu me sinto completa estando com ela e vazia quando estamos longe uma da outra. Mesmo que ela não saiba, Kara é meu porto seguro, minha vida, não consigo me imaginar sem ela, só o pensamento de não te-la mais em minha vida, já é suficiente para fazer meu coração chorar de dor.

Eu preciso de Kara na minha vida, não apenas como amiga, mas, a quero como minha esposa.

Suspiro por saber que talvez nada disso aconteça, talvez eu nunca tenha Kara como anseio.

\- Está tudo bem, Lee? - Kara pergunta me tirando de meus pensamentos.

\- Oh sim, não se preocupe - Falo voltando a sorrir.

Kara e eu conversamos, rimos, brincamos e comemos até não aguentar mais, foi uma das melhores tardes da minha vida. Mas, teve um momento que percebi Kara nervosa, ela olhava pra mim e quando eu correspondia o olhar, ela desviava e começava a brincar com os dedos, logo os sinais de nervosismo se fizeram presentes nela.

\- Há alguma coisa de errado, querida? - Kara olha pra mim e a vejo respirar fundo umas quatro vezes.

\- Não, é só que... eu... e-eu queria, é... - Respira fundo mais uma vez e prossegue sem gaguejar - Eu queria te dizer uma coisa, mas, não sei exatamente como falar - Fala rápido e acho graça, ela é tão adorável.

\- Claro, diga e não se preocupe, só fale com o coração, seja sincera e deixe fluir, lembra? - Falo lembrando de suas palavras quando eu disse pela primeira vez que gostava de mulheres, o que é comum nos reinos, mas, quando me descobri assim, foi estranho, mas, libertador.

\- Ce...Certo, bem.... e...eu queria dizer que... é... - Coloco minhas mãos sobre as suas que repousam nervosamente em suas pernas e acaricio lhe passando confiança.

Kara olha para mim e parece se perder em outro mundo, seus olhos brilham em admiração e amor. A vejo se aproximar de vagar, a única coisa que faço é ficar parada a vendo chegar mais perto a cada instante, minha respiração se torna ofegante.

\- Você é tão linda, Lena - Fala num sussurro quando já sinto sua respiração bater em meu rosto.

Rao, o que está acontecendo? Minha mente se torna um breu quando sinto lábios macios nos meus. Uma explosão de sentimentos me invadem, sinto borboletas em minha barriga, o que era um simples encostar de lábios, tornou-se em um beijo simples. Kara segura em minha cintura me trazendo para mais perto. O beijo se encerra e Kara cola sua testa na minha, permaneço de olhos fechados.

Esperei por isso por tanto tempo, finalmente aconteceu, eu beijei Kara, mas, parece surreal.

\- O que eu queria dizer é.... eu sou perdidamente apaixonada por você, Lena, não sei o momento exato em que esse sentimento surgiu em mim, acho que sempre te amei, só não me permitia viver esse sentimento, porque você é minha amiga. Você é uma pessoa incrível, princesa, não sei se sente o mesmo por mim, mas, quero que saiba que eu te amo, sempre quando eu precisei, você esteve lá para me ajudar, sempre que seu povo precisa, você também está lá. Um dia me tornarei rainha, e a quero ao meu lado, a quero como rainha do meu povo, porque para mim você já é uma pelo simples fato de sempre pôr os outros acima de si mesma. Você é admirável, Lena, é a pessoa mais encantadora que já conheci, sua força não diminui na primeira dificuldade, você não desiste quando algo da errado, não, você insiste mais uma vez e se der errado denovo, você tenta novamente - Dos meus olhos já fluem rios de lágrimas - Se eu fosse falar todas as suas qualidades, ficaríamos aqui até o amanhecer, mas, quero dizer que, você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, é minha companheira, melhor amiga, você é minha força, Lena, minha inspiração para sempre ser melhor e, eu te amo tanto que não consigo me imaginar sem você... princesa, você tem todo o meu coração e, eu queria saber se me daria a honra se corteja-lá? - Kara também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, sua voz saiu trêmula no final, vi seu esforço para não gaguejar.

Rao, Kara disse que me ama, ela disse que é apaixonada por mim. Eu achei que ela só gostasse de mim como amiga, mas, ela me ama assim como eu a amo.

\- Sim! - Respondo sorrindo em meio as lágrimas, o sorriso de Kara se torna ainda maior, seus olhos sorriem junto e é tão encantadora.

Lembranças off 

Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, eu finalmente teria a mulher que amo,   
mas, tive que abrir mão da coisa mais importante da minha vida para salvar não apenas Kara, mas, também o meu povo. Quando finalmente achei que tudo estava bem, a pior coisa aconteceu, fui obrigada a abrir mão do amor da minha vida. Rao, me senti a alma mais perdida e devastada de todas.

Lembranças on

Já faziam alguns dias que Kara me cortejava, claro que as vezes ela me roubava um beijo ou outro, e eu adoro. Ela é perfeita, apesar de nos conhecermos desde sempre, ela diz que quer fazer tudo certo, não quer apressar nada, por mim já teríamos nos casado assim que Kara revelou estar apaixonada por mim, mas, ela é cavaleira demais para pular qualquer etapa.

Kara também me revelou que ela é diferente, ela disse: Lee, eu não sou como as outras mulheres, não sou como você, e tenho medo que por causa disso, você não me queira mais.

Eu fiquei meio perdida, não entendia onde Kara queria chegar com aquele assunto ou o que esse "diferente" poderia ser a ponto dela sentir medo de que eu a rejeitasse.

Kara Zor-El é o amor da minha vida, ela poderia ter duas cabeças que mesmo assim eu continuaria a amando da mesma forma. Não importa o quão diferente ela é, não importa o que ela faça, Kara será para sempre a dona do meu coração, a única mulher que desejo e amo.

"Minha mãe teve problemas na gravidez, e eu nasci com um pênis." Foi o que ela disse.

Confesso que fiquei atordoada no início. "Uau, ela tem um pênis, tipo, é um pênis. Pensei. Acho que a deixei assustada por não ter falado nada por um tempo, mas, em nenhum momento pensei em rejeita-lá por isso, Rao, isso nem se quer passou pela minha cabeça.

Depois de um tempo refletindo, absorvendo a informação, Kara parecia que teria um ataque de tão nervosa que aparentava estar. Não foi minha intenção deixa-lá daquela forma, mas, depois vi sua expressão mudar, eu sorri, sorri como se meu rosto pudesse rasgar, uma felicidade implacável tomou conta de mim. "Kara tem um pênis, Ok. Isso significa que podemos ter nosso próprio Herdeiro."

"Isso não é um problema, te aceito de jeito que você é, porque eu te amo, Kaah, te amo de todo o meu coração! - Falei com emoção, seu sorriso se tornou maior ainda.

Kara me beijou, foi um beijo intenso, o melhor de todos que já tivemos.

Eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida. Já havia contado para minha mãe e Lex sobre meu envolvimento com a princesa de Kripton, eles disseram que já sabiam que iríamos ficar juntas e que aprovavam. Kara só pediu para não contar ao meu pai, porque ela mesma queria pedir permissão para nos casarmos, e ela teria feito o pedido ao meu pai se não fosse por Jack Spheer, o príncipe mimado e prepotente de Urkria.

Ele foi até Auradon, fazia um dia que eu e minha mãe havíamos voltado de Kripton, naquela manhã eu estava feliz, porque Kara viria no dia seguinte para falar com meu pai e eu não conseguia conter minha animação e felicidade, acho que todos perceberam que eu estava mais feliz que o normal, quando cheguei à sala do trono, meu pai perguntou porque estava tão radiante, mas, antes que pudesse responder, a família Real Spheer foi anunciada. Depois de cumprimentar os reis de Urkria, sai da sala do trono e fui para o jardim do castelo, adoro caminhar pelas flores que tinham ali, me faziam lembrar de Kara, da minha princesa.

\- Olá, Lena - Levei um sustou ao ouvir uma voz repugnante perto do meu ouvido, dei um pulo para frente e me virei, vendo Jack com um sorriso convencido no rosto. Só de olha-lo eu sinto nojo.

\- O que você quer? - pergunto rude. Jack insiste em dizer que um dia serei sua rainha, diz que só ele me terá, que lhe darei herdeiros e seremos felizes no seu reino. Tudo que sinto por esse principezinho é asco, nojo. Jack é alguém terrível, é um mimado, egoísta que não serve para governar. É um nojento que pensa que todas as mulheres, sejam da realeza ou não, são feitas apenas para satisfazer os desejos dos homens. É um ogro sem escrúpulos.

\- Eu quero você, princesa - Fala ainda com seu sorriso nojento no rosto, mas, logo fica sério - Fiquei sabendo que a princesa de Kripton vai pedir ao seu pai permissão para se casar com você! - Antes o que era um olhar zombateiro, agora é de raiva.

\- Não é da sua conta, agora deixe-me - falo tentando me afastar, mas, Jack segura em meu braço.

\- Sorria, Lena, se os guardas perceberem o que está acontecendo aqui, você vai se arrepender... e você não vai se casar com aquela aberração, você vai se casar comigo, um homem de verdade - Fala entre dentes. Seu aperto já estava me machucando, e tendo a pele clara, sei que vai ficar a marca mais tarde.

\- Para Jack, está me machucando... eu não vou me casar com você seu príncipe mimado, não sinto nada além de nojo e asco por você, eu amo a Kara e é com ela que vou me casar! - Falo tentando me desvencilhar de suas mãos, o que não dá certo já que Jack é mais forte.

\- Presta atenção, Lena, se você não se livrar daquela aberração, te dou a minha palavra de que ela morre, existe alguém que obedece somente a mim naquele reino imundo, se você não terminar tudo com Kara, essa pessoa vai mata-lá enquanto dorme, depois, Urkria vai invadir Auradon e matarei todo seu povo e sua família! - Fala raivoso

\- Você é louco, seus pais nunca concordariam em invadir Auradon, temos uma aliança seu tolo - Falo ainda tentando me soltar. Jack da uma risada que me assusta e me faz encolher os ombros.

\- Ora Lena, traições acontecem as vezes, você não acha? - Paro de me debater no mesmo instante e o olho com terror.

\- O...Oque você quer dizer? - pergunto num fio de voz, já temendo o que está por vir.

\- Estou dizendo que farei de tudo para te destruir, a começar pela aberração, depois farei questão de Zor-El saber que foi por culpa sua, ele vai te odiar, e no fim, Auradon vai sofrer as consequências, esse é um reino pequeno comparado a Urkria, meu reino é forte e poderoso, não é minha intenção te ferir, mas, eu farei se for preciso... case-se com Kara Zor-El, e ela e toda Auradon sofrerão! - Conclui com um sorriso sádico.

Lembranças off 

Bem, eu não tive escolha quando terminei com Kara, eu sei que fui cruel, muito cruel ao dizer que ela era uma aberração, mas, eu precisava que ela acreditasse que eu não a amava, eu precisava que Kara me odiasse e não viesse me procurar nunca mais, se isso significasse que ela e Auradon estariam seguros.

Eu não queria ter feito o que fiz, por Rao, eu queria ter continuado com Kara, queria que ela tivesse pedido ao meu pai permissão para se casar comigo, queria ter me tornado sua, mas, a preço de que? Jack me provou que havia um espião seu em Kripton, e que sua única função era matar Kara se eu continuasse me envolvendo com ela. Ele também me mostrou uma cópia de provas falsas que Auradon traiu Urkria, isso desencadearia uma guerra, Auradon perderia por não ser tão forte quanto Urkria, ninguém nos ajudaria, nem mesmo Kripton, já que eu seria a culpada da princesa herdeira estar morta.

Não, eu não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, não podia deixar Jack me tirar Kara, então fiz a única coisa que poderia ter feito. Terminei tudo que tinha com Kara. Essa foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz em toda minha vida, seu olhar magoado e quebrado me fez sentir a pior pessoa de todas, me senti suja, indigna de ter alguém como Kara na minha vida.

Eu a perdi pra sempre, tive a certeza disso depois de dois anos, quando foi anunciado o casamento da princesa de Kripton com a Lady protegida do Rei Zor-El. Depois do que houve, eu nunca mais voltei a Kripton, não conseguiria encarar Kara depois de tudo que eu fiz e disse a ela, me corroia saber que nunca mais a teria, mas, alguma parte de mim se confortava em saber que ela ficaria bem, que além de permanecer viva, ela logo encontraria um novo amor, alguém realmente digno dela. E Kara encontrou, mesmo sentindo a dor de saber que a perdi, mesmo querendo que seus sorrisos e suas risadas fossem para sempre minhas, eu estava feliz por saber que ela estava feliz, Samantha era realmente alguém digno de Kara, e não restava dúvidas que Kara a amava.

Me confortava saber que alguma de nós duas estava feliz e com alguém amado. Jack pediu permissão ao meu pai para se casar comigo, tive que mentir, dizer que era o que queria. Minha mãe e meu irmão não aceitaram, disseram que Jack não era digno de mim, que eu amava Kara e era com ela que eu deveria ficar.

Eu menti, pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, eu menti para minha mãe e disse a mesma coisa que falei pra Kara, que não podia ficar com ela por ser uma aberração e que estava gostando de outra pessoa, no caso Jack, apesar de não sentir nada além do ódio e nojo por ele. Eu só não tive escolha. Sou uma princesa, é meu dever zelar pela vida do meu povo, fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para mente-los seguros. E eu o fiz.

Meu pai pareceu desconfiar daquele meu subto desejo de me casar com Jack derrepente, afinal, nunca escondi o meu desprezo por aquele príncipe. Então, ele decretou que eu me casaria somente no meu vigésimo quinto aniversário, e eu agradeçi por isso, afinal, não seria obrigada a pertencer aquele ogro ainda.

Mas, eu não suportei a idéia de ter Jack como marido, não suportei saber que seria tocada por ele, só de imaginar, já sentia meu estômago embrulhar.

Faltavam 10 luas para o meu casamento, sim, eu estava contando, afinal, seria o dia da minha morte, precisava saber com exatidão.

Na última vez que Jack esteve em Auradon, ele passou dos limites e tentou me ter a força, nunca permiti que ele me tocasse, mas, percebi sua impaciência, então Jack preferiu usar a força bruta comigo, consegui fugir depois de lhe dar uma joelhada no meio das pernas. Eu não poderia me casar com ele depois disso, eu sou a princesa de Auradon, meu pai e minha mãe me ensinaram a nunca ter medo numa situação dessas, eles me ensinaram a ser forte e enfrentar os meus problemas de cabeça erguida, então tomei a decisão de contar a eles. Foi difícil, muito difícil falar o real motivo de ter aceitado me comprometer com Jack, mas, eu contei.

Rao, parece que um enorme peso saiu de mim, eu finalmente pude respirar tranquila denovo. Meu pai disse que eu não me casaria com alguém como Jack, que eu merecia mais, e se é guerra que ela quer, então é guerra que ele terá.

Mas, depois de alguns dias veio a resposta do meu pai. Kripton só iria nos ajudar se eu casasse com Kara. Todos esses anos longe do amor da minha vida, não imaginei que teria outra chance de te-la novamente. Mas, desde que Samantha morreu, minha mãe disse que Kara não demonstrou interesse em nenhuma outra mulher, e eu até entendo, por isso senti e ainda sinto medo do que possa acontecer.

Eu a magoei, disse coisas que me arrependo profundamente, mas, eu tive que fazer, por Kara e pelo meu povo, mas, Kara não sabe. Ela deve me odiar até hoje, deve pensar que eu a acho uma aberração de verdade. Kara é tudo, menos uma aberração. Ela é o ser mais perfeito e bondoso que existe, é uma das melhores pessoas que já tive o prazer de conhecer, e mesmo que uma parte minha tenha ficado feliz de poder ter a princesa de Kripton novamente, outra parte teme o amanhã, não sei como será nosso convívio, como serei tratada por ela, como ela me olhará, se será com ódio ou não, não sei nem se ela aceitará se casar comigo, mas, me agarro a esperança, Kara Zor-El será minha esposa e eu farei tudo para conquista-lá novamente, ela me amará denovo, sei que vai.

[...]

Kripton sempre foi o reino mais lindo que já vi, tudo nele me encanta. As ruas e vielas, as casas, o povo, a forma como tudo é conduzido naquele reino enorme, a beleza daquele lugar me fascina. Mas, o que sempre me chamou mais atenção foi o castelo, sempre me senti em casa estando ali, mesmo sendo o maior castelo de todos, é aconchegante, não há como se sentir desconfortável como as vezes me sinto estando em outro reino.

Caminhando em direção à sala do trono, vou lembrando de quando descobri sobre sua condição, passei a desejar ter filhos com Kara, quando crescessem poderiamos vê-los correr pelos mesmos corredores que eu e Kara corríamos quando éramos crianças. Isso fazia meu coração transbordar de uma alegria sem fim. Agora posso sonhar com isso denovo, vou ser a mãe dos filhos da mulher que eu amo, Kara será minha e eu serei dela.

[...]

Quando cheguei à sala do trono acompanhada dos meus pais, meu irmão, minha cunhada e sobrinho, fiquei nervosa, confesso. Não soube como agir quando vi toda a família de Kara ali, fazia tempo que não os via, só estive na presença da rainha Alura algumas vezes desde que rompi o que tinha com Kara, e nem sei se ela contou o que aconteceu, tenho medo que sim e todos me desprezem por isso. Mas, todos agiram normal, foram gentis como quando ainda era jovem, Zor-El e Alura apenas me repreenderam por nunca mais te-los visitado.

Fazia um dia que estava em Kripton, o rei Zor-El disse que Kara já estava a caminho do castelo, que a batalha em que estava já havia terminado. Saber que Kara se arrisca desse jeito me deixa amedrontada, ela é a princesa herdeira, não precisa fazer parte do exército, vai que ela se machuca gravemente. Que Rao a proteja.

Quando Kara chegou, senti meu coração acelerar a ponto de parecer que iria sair pela minha boca a qualquer momento. Ela está mais linda do que da última vez que a vi. Mesmo ainda com vestígios de sangue - o que me preocupa por não saber se é dela ou não - Sua beleza é incontestável, Kara Zor-El é a mulher mais linda de todas, seu cabelo está maior, seus traços maduros me chamaram atenção, seu corpo parece bem mais forte. Rao, é como se visse uma deusa na minha frente.

Ela continua sendo a minha Kara, apesar de estar um pouco diferente, já faz tanto tempo que não a vejo que não consigo desviar o olhar dela um segundo se quer, mas, noto que Kara mau olha para mim, apesar de eu já esperar por isso, viver essa realidade é pior do que minha mente havia imaginado.

Foi inevitável não sentir orgulho da guerreira que Kara se tornou, mesmo temendo que algo possa acontecer, Kara é a melhor soldado que Kripton já teve, desde que ela entrou no exército, Lex disse que ela não perdeu uma única batalha, que não há ninguém que consiga derrota-lá, e claro que me orgulho disso.

Enquanto admirava a mulher que Kara se tornou, sentia uma parte minha feliz por finalmente vê-lá novamente, e a outra mais temerosa do que antes. Meu medo cresceu mais ainda quando o rei Zor-El disse que eu seria sua nova esposa e pude ver a raiva nos olhos de Kara. Uma dor me atingiu e não pude evitar que meus olhos manejassem, mas, contive as lágrimas.

Kara preferiu o exílio a ter que se casar comigo, mesmo entendendo seu ódio por mim, ainda sim é difícil saber que a mulher que eu amo não me suporta, que sente raiva e nojo de mim, porque foi isso que vi em seus olhos, não há ninguém que possa dizer o contrário, quando está mais do que esclarecido seus sentimentos por mim.

[...]

Quatorze dias, fazem exatamente quatorze dias que Kara está em exílio. Quando o rei explodiu na frente de todos, fiquei sem reação, mais ainda quando o mesmo desceu do trono e desarmou ele mesmo a própria filha.

Tudo isso foi por culpa minha, eu fui uma tola ao desprezar Kara e aceitar o compromisso com Jack, mesmo que tivesse um motivo maior no fim, ainda sim, foi tolice da minha parte, mas, eu tive medo e não soube o que fazer a não ser acatar o que Jack exigiu de mim. Agora, Kara está sendo obrigada a se casar com a mulher que a chamou de aberração, que despreza e não suporta estar perto. Mais ainda, foi obrigada a levar 50.000 mil homens para lutar junto de Auradon contra Urkria.

Quando soube que ela saiu rumo à batalha, a única coisa que pude fazer foi orar aos deuses e implorar a Rao que não a tirasse de mim, mas, que a mantivesse segura, sei que é uma guerra, e que é inevitável não se machucar, mas, Kara tem que voltar. E ela voltou, porém não dá forma que imaginei. Seu rosto estava coberto de sangue, assim como seu corpo ainda revestido da armadura dourada, mas, que tinha tons avermelhados, sangue dos inimigos, não dá para saber se Kara está machucada, mas, não tive tempo de pensar muito, já que ela foi logo gritando com o rei.

Jack se juntou a Daxam, não imaginei que ele faria isso, apesar de saber da raiva que o mesmo sente por eu ter contado a verdade ao meu pai e por ter rompido com nosso compromisso, mas, mesmo assim foi uma surpresa, mas, a dor de saber que por minha causa meu povo sofreu foi maior. Eu devia zelar pelo bem de Auradon, devia dar o meu melhor para cuidar deles e não para trazer a guerra e consequentemente coloca-los no meio. Vidas foram perdidas por minha causa, eu quase causei a destruição do meu reino, meu povo, minha família e a preço de que? Quase perdi tudo por nada, nunca vou me perdoar por isso.

[...]

Quando vi aquele invasor partir para cima de Kara, foi como se meu coração parasse de bater e instantes depois, voltasse quase rompendo meu peito de tão forte que meus batimentos ficaram, mas, quando aquele guarda traidor fincou a espada em Kara, ali naquele momento, vi meu mundo inteiro ruir e vir ao chão novamente.

Eu tentei gritar, mas, voz nenhuma sai pela minha garganta, só depois que Alura tinha a cabeça de Kara em seu colo e que a vi se engasgar com o próprio sangue, foi que consegui ter alguma reação.

\- Kara!? - Chamei por ela, toquei sei rosto e vi seus olhos se fecharem lentamente.

A essa altura eu já chorava, eu não posso perder Kara, ela não pode me deixar. Ainda temos muito o que viver, temos que nos casar, mesmo que não seja isso que ela quer, mas, não importa, farei Kara me amar denovo, mas, pra isso ela tem que ficar bem... bem, essa é uma palavra que não se pode usar para definir a mulher que eu amo agora.

\- Kara? - chamo novamente na esperança dela abrir os olhos, mas, ela só fica mais pálida a cada instante.

Minhas mãos tremem, não consigo ouvir o que Alura e Zor-El falam ou até qualquer outro ali. Sinto mãos em volto dos meus braços me puxando para longe de Kara, resisto, mas, não adianta. Olho para trás e vejo Lex, as lágrimas já desciam sobre meu rosto e eu não as impedi, meu irmão me abraça, não me importei em mostrar que estava doendo ver a mulher que eu amo naquele estado.

Eu não posso perder Kara, ela não pode me deixar. Ainda preciso dizer que tudo o que fiz foi para salva-lá e ao meu povo também, preciso dizer que ela não é uma aberração, não, ela é a pessoa mais incrível de todas, é o ser mais doce e bondoso, admirável e forte que já conheci, e que não mudaria nada nela, nem mesmo sua condição, porque Kara é perfeita do jeitinho que ela é.

Eu preciso que ela saiba que meu coração sempre foi seu, que em nenhum momento desde que rompemos eu a esqueci, não, ela sempre permaneceu em minha mente e coração. Eu preciso que ela saiba, por isso Kara não pode morrer, ela não pode.

[...]

\- Ela vai ficar bem, querida - Estou nos meus aposentos, minha mãe está comigo tentando me consolar.

Já fazem quase três dias que Kara está desacordada. A médica real disse que foi difícil mante-la viva. Rao, quase que eu a perdi. E a todo momento só pensei que Kara me deixaria e nunca saberia que eu ainda a amo, que sempre a amei.

Mau consigo me alimentar direito desde o que aconteceu, quando fecho os olhos para dormir, vejo Kara morrendo e me deixando para sempre, então, meu sono se tornou conturbado. Tenho medo de dormir e os sonhos se concretizarem, eu não posso perde-lá, só o pensamento me faz estremecer e sinto como se meu coração estivesse sendo esmagado. É tão horrível.

Agora só estou nos meus aposentos porque minha mãe me obrigou a descansar um pouco, tenho ficado com Kara, as vezes seu corpo se torna febril, mas, graças a Rao ela está melhorando, segundo Kate, a médica real.

\- Eu sei - Respondo quase num sussurro, estou tão entorpecida que mau tenho forças para falar - Eu não posso perde-lá denovo mãe, Kara não pode me deixar, não pode - falo já sentindo as lágrimas inundarem e transbordar dos meus olhos mais uma vez.

\- E ela não vai... você ainda vai poder dizer que a ama, Kara vai voltar pra você querida, e quando voltar, sei que você vai lutar por seu amor e vai te-la denovo, Kara vai te amar, assim como você a ama e vocês serão felizes, assim como deveria ser desde o início - Fala acariciando meu rosto.

\- Mas... - tentou falar, mas, minha mãe me impede.

\- Sem "mas", quando Kara acordar, você vai cuidar dela, vai fazê-lá enxergar o quanto a ama e que tudo o que você fez foi apenas para salva-lá, você vai lutar pela mulher que ama, e vocês serão felizes, me entendeu, Lena? - pergunta carinhosamente.

\- Kara me odeia, como posso fazê-lá me amar denovo? Como Kara pode amar a mulher que a chamou das piores coisas e que a desprezou? isso é tão... tão impossível! - Falo com pesar e sentindo minha voz embargar.

\- Você salvou a vida dela, Lena, mesmo que Kara não saiba, eu sei que tudo o que você fez foi para o bem dela e de Auradon, Jack ameaçou a vida da princesa de Kripton e também a dizimar todo o nosso povo, se você não tivesse feito o que fez, não estaríamos mais aqui.... o que você recebeu foi uma segunda chance de estar ao lado da mulher que você ama, não vai ser fácil Kara te perdoar, principalmente porque você está com medo de contar porque rompeu com ela quando estavam comprometidas, mas, ela vai, vai ser difícil é claro, mas, você vai conseguir, porque você não está sozinha, querida, tudo isso pode parecer aterrorizante, mas, eu estou aqui e você não está sozinha, sempre que precisar, eu estarei aqui - Conclui limpando minhas lágrimas com o polegar. Minha mãe me abraça ainda deitada e assim ficamos até pegar no sono.

Líllian é meu porto seguro, nesses últimos anos, mesmo que ela não soubesse o que havia acontecido, minha mãe me ajudou, nela eu encontrava a força de que precisava para continuar seguindo em frente. Acredite, já fiquei tão perturbada, que pensei em me jogar da sacada do meu quarto. Mas, era ela que sempre ia me salvar, mesmo que não saiba disso, minha mãe sempre esteve lá nos momentos que mais precisei, quando pensei ser impossível viver sem Kara, quando Jack quase me tomou a força, quando meu coração se tornou tão quebrado, ela esteve lá.

E agora quando a mulher que eu amo ainda está lutando para ficar viva, quando o que eu mais queria era estar lá abraçada à ela, minha mãe está aqui, sendo meu porto seguro mais uma vez.

Mas, mesmo me sentindo segura em seus braços, não são esses em que eu preciso estar agora, até meu corpo reconhece isso, já que acordo e me levanto da cama. Já anoiteceu, certamente não há ninguém nos aposentos de Kara agora, então, começo a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Há guardas na porta, mas, nenhum ousa barrar minha entrada. Entro vagarosamente, Kara está bem melhor, não está tão pálida como mais cedo, suas forças parecem se renovar.

Rao, a faça acordar logo. A traga de volta para mim, eu preciso que Kara fique bem... por favor, a traga de volta! - Enquanto caminho até sua cama, vou orando.

Me deito e me aconchego em Kara, claro, não coloco meu peso sobre ela, passo apenas meu braço sobre sua barriga, mas, não onde está ferido. Fico admirando sua beleza, seu rosto é calmo, Kara aparenta estar apenas dormindo. Tão linda.

Tenho consciência de que ela pode acordar a qualquer momento, mas, não me importo que Kara me veja aqui, muito pelo contrário, eu quero que ela saiba que não sai do seu lado, quero que ela saiba que eu a amo e não pretendo deixa-lá denovo. Kara precisa acordar para saber que é o amor da minha vida, a dona do meu coração, que é tudo que preciso. Ela tem que acordar, e com esses pensamentos, durmo, tendo esperança de que ao amanhecer, o meu mundo tenha voltado para mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. 
> 
> Até a próxima.


	4. First Season: Chapter Four - Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura

Kara gargalhava ao sentir as mãos de sua esposa lhe fazendo cócegas, ambas estavam deitadas na grama do jardim do castelo, Sam estava por cima enquanto Kara lutava para sair dos braços da castanha. Não que ela não pudesse sair com facilidade dali, porque ela podia, mas, estar nos braços da mulher que ama, é de longe o único lugar em que Kara deseja estar.

\- SAM - Kara gargalha mais alto - P-ARA - De longe pode-se ouvir os gritos das duas, tanto é que os guardar foram ver o que estava acontecendo, e foi inevitável não rir com a cena das duas princesas, que mais pareciam duas crianças arteiras.

\- Só paro se me der um beijo - Fala dando uma pausa, Kara demora para recuperar o fôlego, mas, com seu melhor e mais apaixonado sorriso responde.

\- Te dou quantos beijos você quiser, meu amor - Kara não espera nada para agarrar Sam, agora as duas estavam deitadas na grama, com Kara por cima da esposa, ambas se olham com todo amor e devoção que sentem uma pela outra e, devagar, Kara aproxima seu rosto da outra e lhe beija apaixonadamente. É um beijo calmo, um beijo que as faz alcançar as estrelas, que tem como base todo sentimento que sentem uma pela outra e as faz sentir as mais diversas e inexplicáveis sensações.

\- Eu te amo - Kara declara com amor, seus olhos brilham quando diz cada uma das três palavras.

\- Eu também te amo, meu amor - Sam tem a mesma emoção estampada em seus olhos - Mas, você precisa me deixar ir! - Kara franze a sobrancelha em confusão.

\- Ir? Mas, ir pra onde? - Questiona ainda em confusão.

\- Não importa onde eu vá, meu coração será para sempre seu - Acaricia o rosto de Kara, a fazendo fechar os olhos pelo carinho recebido - Mas, eu preciso ir - Kara sente seu coração pesar, é um sentimento que ela não sabe explicar.

\- Do que você está falando, Sam? - Abre os olhos e vê agora um sorriso triste estampada nos lábios da esposa.

\- Se permita amar denovo, querida, seja feliz, e eu estarei feliz também - ignora a pergunta de Kara e continua falando - Eu te amo. Adeus meu amor! - Sam começa a desaparecer.

\- Sam! - Kara tenta segurar a esposa, mas, logo já não existe mais uma Sam em seus braços.

***

\- Sam! - Lena acorda quando sente Kara se mexer constantemente, ela sussurrava o nome da esposa como se sua vida dependesse disso, era possível sentir a dor carregada em sua voz. A princesa de Auradon não tardou em pegar um pano molhada para tentar abaixar a febre de sua futura esposa, essa tinha seu corpo coberto de suor, sua febre havia aumentado durante a noite e Lena se amaldiçoou por não ter acordado antes.

\- Guardas! - Lena chama pelos guardas que protegiam a porta, e não demora para que eles apareçam - Chamem a rainha e a médica real, digam que o estado da princesa piorou - Fala com aflição. Já havia amanhecido, mas, pelo que parece era bem cedo ainda, certamente que o Rei e a rainha ainda estavam dormindo, mas, é da filha deles que estão falando, a futura rainha de Krypton, a primogênita dos reis mais amados dos reinos.

Lena repousou um pano molhado sobre a testa da princesa, pegou outro e começou a passar pelo rosto, pescoço e braços. Kara estava indo tão bem, estava se recuperando tão rápido, e do nada há uma piora dessas. Ela queima em febre e delira, e isso não é bom, não é nada bom.

Não demora para a rainha sendo acompanhada pelo rei, chegar ao quarto da filha, que ao ver seu estado, a evidente preocupação se mostra em seu rosto.

\- O que aconteceu, Lena? - Alura logo tomou o lugar de Lena e cuida da filha ela mesma.

\- Eu... resolvi velar o sono da princesa e ela estava bem, mas, acordei com ela delirando e ardendo em febre - Fala com a voz trêmula, se segurando para não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

Kara delirava chamando pela esposa falecida, e isso era de partir o coração de qualquer um que visse. Todos sabiam o tamanha amor que Kara sentia pela princesa Samantha, e sabiam também o que sua morte causou à futura rainha. Kara é a última pessoa do mundo que merecia sofrer daquele jeito, mas, infelizmente não puderam fazer nada para evitar tal tragédia. E agora ali, vendo-a chamando por Sam, só os faz lembrar dos dias sombrios que aquela guerra trouxe não só para Krypton, mas, para todos os reinos que mantinham uma aliança com o mesmo.

[...]

Depois que a médica real chegou ao quarto de Kara, a mesma rumou logo em cuidar da princesa. Lena não saiu do seu lado em nenhum momento, nem mesmo quando a rainha e sua mãe insistiram para ela ao menos ir comer, foi preciso que as servas trouxessem seu café e sua mãe lhe obrigar ao menos comer metade do que estava na bandeja, alegando que ela não poderia cuidar de sua futura esposa se não cuidasse nem de si mesma.

Kara descansava, já não tinha mais febre, e segundo a médica, não demoraria mais que algumas horas para a princesa acordar.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo, foi que Kara deu os primeiros sinais de que acordaria. Lena estava sentada numa cadeira confortável lendo enquanto velava a princesa, logo um resmungo soou pelo quarto e ela não tardou em deixar seu livro de lado e se aproximar da cama de Kara, checando se a febre havia voltado, e se surpreendendo quando viu duas Irís azuis lhe encarando.

Lena não soube dizer o que sentiu ao ver Kara acordada. Saber que ela está fora de perigo fez sue coração sentir alívio e felicidade. Kara já nao corria mais perigo, e Lena não poderia pedir por mais nada, porque isso era tudo que ela queria. Que a mulher que ama ficasse bem.

Mas, o sorriso em seu rosto não durou muito, Kara ainda estava pálida, mas, sua feição estava séria, quase irritada e em descrença. Uma ruga surgiu no meio de sua testa, haviam várias perguntas estampadas em seu rosto, perguntas que necessitavam de respostas, mas, apenas uma martelava com força em sua mente.

"O que Lena faz aqui?"

\- O... o qu... - Lena nota a dificuldade que Kara tem em falar, ela rapidamente se afasta, vai até a mesa redonda que há no quarto da princesa e pega a jarra de água, despeja o líquido num copo e volta para perto da princesa. Lena apóia a cabeça de Kara para a mesma não engasgar enquanto bebe a água, ela sente o aliviou enquanto o líquido desce em sua garganta. Logo faz a mesma pergunta, agora sendo compreendida por Lena.

\- O que tá fazendo aqui? - Sua voz sai rouca e fraca, Lena sente seu peito apertar ao ouvir tais palavras e ver o rosto pálido de Kara, porém, sério.

\- E-eu estou.... - Respira fundo buscando coragem - Estou cuidando de você, depois que o traidor te feriu, você perdeu a consciência e a médica fez o que pôde para salva-lá, seus pais não puderam ficar, então me ofereci para vigia-lá - Lena se orgulha por não ter gaguejado, tudo que ela menos precisa agora é ser vista como uma fraca.

\- Ok - Fala e um pequeno sorriso nasce em seu rosto, que morre logo em seguida ao ouvir as palavras da Herdeira - Agora já pode ir - Lena a olha como se não tivesse entendido direito.

\- Como? - Sua voz sai fraca. É claro que nada mudaria entre elas. Kara ainda a odeia e jamais daria o braço a torcer.

\- Não preciso mais de você, então, saia - Sua voz sai impassiva, sem qualquer resquício de sentimentos, apenas.... desprezo.

Tudo que Kara quer é ficar só, ela não quer a companhia de ninguém, muito menos da mulher que a esta condenando a uma vida infeliz.

Por sua vez, Lena não sabe como reagir, nunca é fácil lidar com as constantes rejeições de Kara, ou seu olhar de desprezo. Lena luta contra as lágrimas, ela não seria fraca na frente de Kara, definitivamente ela não seria. A princesa de Auradon tem orgulho própria, mesmo sendo difícil, ela não mostra que as palavras de Kara esmagaram seu coração.

Sem saber o que dizer, Lena se retira do quarto de Kara depois de depositar o copo sobre a mesa. Ela avisou ao soldado que fazia a guarda do quarto de Kara que a mesma já acordou e que era para chamar a rainha, Lena logo já estava correndo para o seu próprio quarto e assim que fechou a porta atrás de si caiu em um choro profundo.

Kara nunca voltaria a ama-la outra vez, a chance que teve, ela perdeu. Agora, está fadada a viver em um casamento sem amor, mesmo amando sua futura esposa, ela sabe que jamais receberá de volta, e isso a quebra por dentro, Lena sente como se arrancassem seu coração de seu peito e o dilacerassem. É insuportável o sentimento.

\- Lena, querida! - Líllian adentra o quarto da filha, e a encontra encolhida na cama chorando desoladamente - O que houve tess? - Pergunta afagando os cabelos da filha.

\- Ela me odeia, mãe.... Kara me odeio - Fala com a voz embargada.

\- Oh querida, isso não é verdade, Kara não te odeio, só acha que não está preparada para se casar novamente - Fala tentando consolar a filha e nega.

\- Não, a senhora não vê como Kara me olha? Ela me odeia. Mas, não tiro sua razão, só.... só queria que fosse diferente, porque eu não tive escolha, mamãe, eu tive que mentir pra ela, eu tive que terminar tudo que tínhamos.... por ela e Auradon, eu- O choro compulsivo toma conta de si novamente, não deixando que termine de falar.

Líllian a abraça, deixando que sua filha chore em seus braços. Era tudo que Lena precisava, do colo de sua mãe, que sempre a entendeu e foi sua melhor amiga e condidente.

\- Kara está ferida, ela amava a princesa Samantha, e sua morte a destruiu. Kara não te odeia, mesmo que ela diga a si mesma que sim, ela apenas não sabe como lidar com tudo isso - Fala ainda afagando os cabelos negros da filha, que se acalma com o carinho recebido - E mesmo se odiar, a faça mudar de idéia sobre você - Sai do abraço e olha nos olhos de Lena, a mesma fungava baixinho.

\- Como eu faria isso? - Com a voz falha pergunta.

\- Você sabe como, apenas seja você. Vocês já se apaixonaram uma vez, e nenhuma das duas teve que mudar pra isso acontecer, apenas seja a mulher que Kara precisa ter ao seu lado, uma princesa prestes a se tornar rainha, mas, principalmente seja a mulher por quem Kara se apaixonou, seja a doce Lena que todos adoram, que Kara adorava quando eram adolescentes, seja o amor da vida dela, e não desista na primeira dificuldade. O amor é lindo, é a melhor coisa que pode nos acontecer quando é verdadeiro, mas, ele também requer lutas diárias para manter a chama acesa, ele requer desafios. Então, Lena, Lute pelo amor da sua vida, lute pelo amor de Kara, lute e não desista, pois são com as lutas que conquistamos as vitórias e elas nos tornam mais fortes.... - Lena a abraça apertado, sentindo todo conforto que os braços de sua mãe lhe dão, deixando que suas palavras a tornem forte para que ela faça exatamente o que ouviu: Lutar pelo amor de Kara, por mais difícil que seja, ela só irá deixar de lutar quando finalmente a tiver.

Não muito longe da li, Kara pensava em tudo que aconteceu na sua vida ao longe dos anos. Mas, uma lembrança em especial a fez deixar a primeira lágrima cair. Não uma lágrima de tristeza, mas, uma lágrima da mais profundo dor que sempre esteve em seu coração.

Depois que a princesa de Auradon saiu do seu quarto, Kara lembrou do dia mais feliz e mais trágico de sua vida. Feliz, porque finalmente pediria a mão da mulher que ama ao seu pai, e trágico, porque descobriria que não era a única que amava Sam.

Lembranças On

Kara e Sam se beijavam com intensidade, o amor que sentiam uma pela outra foi o que deu coragem a Herdeira para falar com seu pai. Finalmente diria que amava Samantha para outra pessoa além da própria Sam. Finalmente a teria para si, Sam seria sua esposa, e quando ocupasse o trono, seria a sua rainha. Teriam vários filhos juntas e seriam a família mais feliz dentre todos os reinos.

Quando Kara chegou de sua primeira batalha, não pensou que tomaria aquela decisão, e que tão pouco teria Sam por inteira agora. As duas estavam nuas na cama da princesa, outro dia já havia começado e Kara fazia carinho e dava leves beijos nas costas desnudas da mulher.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para a Lady despertar de seu sono, sorrindo quando lembrou da noite incrível que tiverá com a mulher que amava. Sam ergueu o rosto e olhou para a princesa.

As duas nunca se sentiram tão felizes como naquele momento. Ambas tinham selado seu amor apenas numa noite, na qual ficará marcada para sempre em suas memórias e corações. Rao é testemunha desse amor, e nada pode separa-las.

\- Casa comigo? - Kara pergunta ao beijar os lábios da mulher, que lhe sorri ao ouvir novamente a pergunta da amada.

A princesa já havia feito o pedido durante a madrugada, e aquilo foi mais do que Sam pôde esperar. É claro que ela aceitou, a Lady não poderia negar de todo modo, não quando seu coração clamava por Kara, não quando respirar já não era sua maior necessidade e sim ter a mulher que mais ama no mundo ao seu lado, é tudo que ela precisa. Kara se tornou sua maior razão de viver, ela é seu bem mais valioso, a dona do seu coração e jamais poderia negar tal pedido. Samantha Árias aceitaria se casar com Kara quantas vezes ela pedisse, desde que tivesse a mulher para sempre ao seu lado.

\- Sim - Ela disse, e ambas não puderam conter o sorriso.

Kara não pôde deixar de beijar a castanha, ambas se entregaram uma a outra mais uma vez, antes que Kara concretizasse o que tem com Sam oficialmente.

***

Kara caminhava em direção à sala do trono, Sam tinha seu braço enganchado no da princesa e ambas não tiravam o sorriso do rosto.

Kara mandou que chamassem sua família, ela queria que todos soubessem que a mulher ao seu lado seria sua esposa, sua rainha, mãe de seus filhos. Ela quer que todos saibam do seu amor para com a Lady protegida de seus pais. Seu sorriso era de quase rasgar o rosto, Sam não estava diferente, já que não conseguia conter a felicidade por finalmente ter a mulher que ama, não apenas em quartos longe da vista de todos ou nos lugares privados do palácio. Esse não seria mais um segredo delas, agora todos saberiam.

Nenhuma das duas estavam preocupadas com o que o Rei iria falar, ambas sabem que ele aprovaria seu relacionamento, sobre isso não há o que temer.

Quando finalmente chegaram a sala do trono, notaram que alguma coisa estava diferente. Não só sua família estavam ali, mas, a família do seu melhor amigo também, o Rei Lar Gand e a Rainha Rhea de Daxam. Seu melhor amigo, Mon-El estava ao lado dos pais, nervoso pelo que podia ver, é como se estivesse a ponto de fazer alguma coisa muito difícil.

E quando o Daxamita viu Sam, pela primeira vez, não escondeu sua admiração pela mulher. Seus olhos brilhavam. Mas, nenhuma das duas perceberam isso.

Kara cumprimentou os reis de Daxam e seus pais, não esquecendo de seu amigo que lhe sorriu nervosamente. Sam foi para perto de sua futura cunhada, enquanto Kara não esperou nada para se curvar ao rei mais uma vez e lhe fazer o pedido.

\- Tenho algo importante a lhe pedir, pai! - Fala confiante chamando a atenção de todos ali presentes. Ninguém nunca viu a princesa tão feliz e radiante como naquele dia, seu sorriso é de contagiar qualquer um que passe ao seu lado.

\- Então peça, querida! - Fala Zor com um sorriso feliz, por ver sua filha tão radiante.

\- Certo.... eu.... - Bem, tava fácil demais, o nervosismo que outrora não tinha, veio com tudo.

Kara olhou para cada um naquela sala, todos esperando para ouvir o que a princesa tinha a dizer. Seu olhar pousou em Sam, que lhe sorriu encorajadoramente. Kara respirou fundo, olhou para seu pai e falou de uma vez.

\- Quero que me permita casar com Sam! - Ninguém esperava por aquilo.

Alura e Zor tinham um sorriso contente no rosto, Alex tinha uma expressão de "Como você não me contou isso?" direcionada à irmã, porém estava feliz por sua irmã e a família Real de Daxam, bem, esses tinham olhares perdidos.

Era para Mon-El ter feito esse pedido ao rei, mas, pelo que parece não é só o príncipe que tinha sentimentos pela Lady.

Já Mon-El tinha um olhar desacreditado. Não era para aquilo estar acontecendo, não era para Kara ter pedido a mão de Samantha em casamento. Era ele quem iria fazer isso depois que os El se retirassem da presença do rei. Ele quem deveria estar ali em frente ao protetor da Lady, era ele quem deveria estar sorrindo por saber que receberia uma resposta positiva do rei, e não Kara Zor-El, aquela que deveria ser sua melhor amiga, mas, que está a ponto de roubar a mulher que ele ama.

\- Se esse também for o desejo da Lady Samantha, tem a minha bênção - Zor fala com um sorriso de aprovação.

Zor-El ergueu-se do trono e caminhou para perto de Sam, que sorriu envergonhada. Zor tomou a mão da Lady, que aceitou de bom grado e a conduziu para perto de Kara. Ambas ficaram de frente para a outra.

\- É o que você quer, querida? - Zor pergunta. Mesmo Kara sendo sua filha e futura rainha, ele não obrigaria Samantha a Casar-se com ela se esse não fosse seu desejo.

\- Sim, majestade! - Fala agora com o sorriso mais feliz. Ambas sorriem. Kara segura na mão de Sam e lhe beija nas costas da mesma.

\- Então, começaremos os preparativos para o casamento das futuras rainhas de Krypton - Zor fala Alegre.

\- O QUE? - Mon-El grita chamando a atenção de todos para si, seu olhar desacreditado denunciava que o mesmo não estava de acordo com aquilo. A última frase do Rei foi o suficiente para desperta-lo do transe.

\- Algum problema, Mon-El? - É Kara quem pergunta, não entendendo a reação do amigo.

\- Você não pode se casar com ela! - Exalta para Sam, ignorando Kara.

\- E porque Samantha não poderia se casar com a minha filha? - É Alura quem se manifesta, descendo do trono e parando ao lado do marido, assim como todos, ela também queria entender porque o príncipe de Daxam está tão aborrecido com o noivado de sua melhor amiga com a Lady protegida do Rei e da Rainha.

\- POR QUE EU É QUEM IRIA PEDI-LÁ EM CASAMENTO! - Grita não contendo sua fúria.

Kara ficou atônita, sua mente pareceu travar, Sam tinha os olhos arregalados, não acreditando que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

\- Mon-El, eu.... eu sinto muito, mas, nem amigos somos e eu não tenho sentimentos por você, é Kara quem eu amo! - Sam Conclui se aproximando mais de Kara. Mon-El não acredita no que acabou de ouvir, a culpada é Kara por cada palavra dita pela Lady. Se não fosse por ela, Samantha teria aceitado seu pedido de casamento. Ele não se conforma e por isso faz algo inusitado, até para ele próprio.

Mon-El desafia Kara, ele tira a luva da sua mão direita, que faz par com sua armadura e joga no chão. Em todos os reinos, quando se quer desafiar alguém, se tira a luva e joga no chão, a pessoa que pegar significa que aceitou o desafio e não pode voltar atrás, caso desista depois de ter aceito o desafio, é considerado covarde e desonroso.

\- Eu não vou lutar com você! - Kara exclama achando a atitude de seu amigo um absurdo.

\- Então você é uma covarde - Aquilo foi o suficiente pra fazer Kara fechar a cara e agachar, pegando a luva dourada. Mon-El exibiu um sorriso sinico.

\- O vencedor terá a mão da Lady Samantha em casamento! - Fala pegando todos de surpresa e fazendo Kara querer pela primeira vez bater no daxamita.

\- Você está louco? Sam não é um objeto à ser colocado à prêmio! -Exclama revoltada.

\- Mon-El, o que pensa que está fazendo? - Rhea se aproxima do filho, reprovando sua ação.

\- Estou desafiando a futura rainha de Krypton, e agora que o desafio foi aceito, ela não pode desistir, senão será uma covarde sem honra - Exclama pela primeira vez mostrando um lado seu que ninguém conhecia, nem mesmo Kara.

\- Querida - Sam toma o rosto de Kara em seus mãos, tendo agora sua total atenção - Está tudo bem, eu sei que não vai deixar nada acontecer comigo e sei também que ao final desse desafio, terei você como minha esposa - Fala dando um sorriso reconfortante à Kara, que respira fundo e acena positivamente.

A princesa não estava com medo de lutar contra Mon-El, ela estava pouco se importando para aquele desafio idiota. Sua maior preocupação era com Sam sendo posta a prêmio num desafio descabido.

Samantha não é um objeto, também não é qualquer mulher para ser tratada dessa forma. Ela é a Lady de seu reino, que a baixo dos reis e dos príncipes é a que mais tem poder em Krypton, Sam é uma dama e não merece ser tratada como qualquer uma. Não a sua Sam.

\- Eu aceito o seu desafio! - Fala ainda duvidosa, mas, sendo firme em suas palavras.

Kara sabe que depois desse dia muito coisa vai mudar no seu relacionamento com o príncipe de Daxam, que desde que a princesa de Auradon partiu de sua vida, se mostrou ser o melhor amigo que qualquer um poderia ter.

Mas, aquele que propôs o desafio não é o seu amigo, não é o Mon-El que conhecerá e é como um irmão para si. Aquele é apenas um bárbaro de orgulho ferido, que faria qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer, até mesmo trair.

Lembranças Off

Kara saiu de suas lembranças quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e por ela passou sua mãe, seu pai e Alex, que não tardaram em se aproximar da princesa para saber se ela estava bem.

Zor até tentou se aproximar mais da filha, mas, essa ainda não o perdoou pelo que a está forçando a fazer. Kara pode quase ter morrido, mas, isso não muda o fato de ainda sentir mágoa por ser obrigada a casar com a princesa de Auradon, com a mulher que lhe disse as piores coisas que se pode ouvir, que quase a destruiu por não aceita-lá de jeito que é. Oh, não, isso Kara não perdoaria tão fácil assim.

\- O que fizeram com o príncipe de Urkria? - Pergunta depois de um tempo em que Alura levou para verificar se sua filha realmente estava bem e fora de perigo.

\- Ele ainda está preso no calabouço - Zor responde, mas, Kara nem o olha.

\- Lena sabe que o capturamos? - pergunta indiferente.

Na batalha contra o exército de Urkria e Daxam, Kara achou melhor manter Jack vivo, talvez sua vida ainda tivesse alguma utilidade, e o mantendo vivo, talvez possa trazer paz para Auradon novamente negociando com Urkria, ela pelo menos ficaria satisfeita se tivessem um inimigo a menos. Urkria é um reino próspero, forte, e se Auradon pudesse voltar a ter uma aliança com o reino novamente, seria mais que bem aceita.

\- Não, Lionel achou melhor que ela não soubesse e pensasse que você o matou nos portões de Auradon, para não aborrece-lá - Kara bufa e ri irônica.

-Oh, Claro.... - Todos notam a ironia em sua voz, mas, não falam nada.

A médica real a examinou novamente, constando que com muito repouso e cuidado, Kara logo estará totalmente curada.

Alura não se limitou em mimar a Herdeira, Alex a atualizada dos últimos acontecimentos enquanto esteve inconsciente. Zor viu que não era bem vindo ali, então, mesmo contra a vontade de Kara, lhe beijou na testa e saiu rumo à sala do trono, deixando as mulheres sozinhas.

Kara reclamava da sopa que sua mãe a obrigou comer, mesmo estando saboroso, a princesa odiava tomar caldo, e Alex não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar com a irmã e chama-lá de fresca, se exibindo por estar comendo as guloseimas que a cozinheira, que também é sua amiga preparou. As duas pareciam duas crianças quando estavam juntas, o que rendia boas risadas na rainha, que se divertia com a implicância das duas filhas.

Mas, Alura não podia estar mais feliz pelas duas princesas. Ambas eram filhas excelentes, princesas dignas de seu posto, pessoas maravilhosas. Kara está viva, Alex está feliz. Não há nada que ela possa querer mais além disso.

Mas, longe dali, havia alguém que gritava de puro ódio. Kara sobreviveu, todo seu esforço foi em vão, e não podia estar mais furioso com o incompetente que não soube nem ao menos usar uma espada contra uma mulher, que desde que nasceu só tem atrapalhado sua vida e prejudicado seus planos para enfim ter Krypton aos seus pés.


	5. First Season: Chapter Five - Fighting For What You Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pelos erros que encontrarão nesse capítulo. Não revisei e estou com preguiça.  
> Mas, espero que gostem....
> 
> Boa leitura.

Kara conseguia ouvir do seu quarto a euforia do povo pela luta que teriam pela honra de ter a Lady Samantha como esposa. Todo o reino estava animado, raramente acontecia uma luta como essa, principalmente por ser a Princesa de Krypton contra o Príncipe de Daxam, os dois melhores amigos que irão lutar pela mesma mulher.

Mas, Kara não estava feliz com isso, oh, ela realmente não estava. Tudo aquilo era um absurdo, aquela luta idiota não tinha sentido. Mon-El nunca contou que sentia algo pela Lady, nem ao menos demonstrou uma única vez qualquer tipo de interessa em Sam. Não, aquilo não estava certo. Não é assim que deveriam resolver as coisas, eles não tinham que lutar para decidir nada. Mas, Kara nada podia fazer.

Sam estava em sua frente, prendendo sua armadura prateada brilhante em seu corpo, ela fazia aquilo com maestria, como se já conhecesse cada detalhe e cada encaixe onde deveria ficar. Seus olhos não encontravam os de Kara, mas, a princesa não tirava os olhos da amada. Vendo cada movimento seu, guardando em sua memória cada detalhe de sua face e exuberante beleza. Lembrando que era por aquela mulher que tanto amava que estaria lutando hoje, e que de jeito nenhum poderia perder, senão a perderia também.

\- Eu vou ganhar o direito de me casar com você.... é uma promessa! - Fala segurando as mãos da Lady e as levando para seus lábios, depositando um beijo em cada uma, mas, nunca desviando do olhar de Sam, que agora a encarava.

\- Eu sei que vai meu amor, só estou nervosa com tudo isso - Respira fundo, sua feição frustrada não passa despercebida por Kara.

\- O que há de errado - Se aproxima ficando centímetros de distância de Sam, que mais uma vez respira fundo, como se faltasse ar em seus pulmões.

\- É só que.... Mon-El é seu amigo e.... isso não devia estar acontecendo, vocês não deveriam lutar por mim, eu- Kara a cala com um caloroso beijo, que Sam corresponde sem exitar.

\- Eu não escolhi isso, Mon-El sim.... acho que ele só precisa de tempo pra digerir tudo isso - Fala com o olhar perdido.

\- O que foi? - Sam nota a tristeza na voz da amada, como se ela lembrasse de algo doloroso demais para ser dito em voz alta.

\- Eu entendo como Mon-El se sente.... eu realmente entendo - Sua voz sai quebrada.

Kara entende a dor do príncipe daxamita, ela própria já o viveu quando foi rejeitada pela princesa e Auradon. Amar alguém e não ser correspondido, e ainda ser rejeitado pelo mesmo, é uma das piores coisas que se pode viver.

Mas, a dor de Kara não é mais pelo que aconteceu no passado, não que ela não tenha sofrido, aqueles anos antes de conhecer Sam foram os piores de sua vida, havia momentos em que Kara desejava que uma espada atravessasse seu peito e que seu coração fosse arrancado tamanha a dor que sentia ao perder a mulher por quem foi apaixonada toda sua vida. Mas, quando conheceu Samantha e ambas se tornaram importantes uma para a outra, foi como se aquela dor se esvaisse do seu peito.

A cada sorriso da Lady, Kara sentia seus cacos serem catados e colocados no lugar, seu coração que parecia sangrar, foi como se tivesse sido curado a cada olhar e palavras de carinho da Lady. Samantha foi a cura de Kara, foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu.

O passado já não tinha mais influência sobre ela, então não havia razão para ainda sofrer por algo que não tinha mais espaço em sua vida. Não. Sua dor era por saber que seu melhor amigo, seu irmão estava passando pela mesma dor dilacerante que ela mesma já enfrentou. O ódio, a raiva por saber que outro alguém havia conquistado aquilo que mais desejava, no caso de ambos, a mulher que mais desejavam. Oh, Kara sabe exatamente como é. E ela jamais desejaria isso para alguém, principalmente para alguém que ela tanto amava.

Mas, Kara nada podia fazer. Ela amava Sam e jamais desistiria dela. Sam também a amava, também sentia o mesmo amor que chega dói e de tornar quase difícil de respirar que ela. Não, ela não desistiria. Porque também era a sua felicidade que estava em jogo, e Samantha Árias, Lady de Krypton era sua felicidade, Kara jamais desistiria dela e enquanto tivesse fôlego e vida em seu corpo, lutaria por Sam, e não importa o que esteja em seu caminho, Kara enfrentaria e enfrentará tudo pelo amor da sua vida.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem - Fala e beija os lábios da princesa.

Sam terminou de pôr a armadura em Kara e lhe entregou sua espada. Ambas se encararam por um tempo. Sam em um pedido mudo para ela se cuidar e Kara passando a certeza de que ao final do dia, ambas estariam noivas, prontas para iniciar uma vida juntas.

***

Kara andava firma para dentro da arena, onde Mon-El já se encontrava com sua armadura prateada com o símbolo de Daxam. O povo gritava em euforia. Ao longe Kara avistou sua família. O Rei sentado em uma poltrona semelhante ao trono, ao seu lado direito estava a Rainha e ao lado da Rainha estava Sam, ao lado esquerdo do Rei estava Alex, as três sentadas em cadeiras poucos centímetros menores que a do Rei.

Zor não tinha um olhar contente, Alura tinha uma olhar preocupado, assim como Alex e Samantha. Mas, todos passavam confiança à Kara.

Do outro lado da arena, estavam a família Real de Daxam. O Rei Lar Gand e a Rainha Rhea, cercados por alguns soldados daxamitas. Ambos aparentavam calma, mas, por dentro temiam o que podia acontecer.

Kara se posicionou no centro da arena e de frente para Mon-El. Ambos embanharam suas espadas e a luta começou. Mon-El ia pra cima de Kara com ódio e a princesa ou desviava ou se defendia com seu escudo que orgulhosamente exibia o símbolo de Krypton, o grandioso "S" da casa de El.

A princesa também atacava, seus músculos não a deixavam na mão, já que Kara era tão forte fisicamente quanto Mon-El.

A luta estava empatada, mas, em um pequeno momento de distração de Kara que não durou nem dois segundos, Mon-El aproveitou para golpear tão forte contra sua espada, que a mesma voou da sua mão, indo parar quase que do outro lado da arena de tão forte que foi o impacto. Mon-El golpeou várias e várias vezes contra o escudo de Kara, que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

Nessa hora Samantha já temia o pior, Alura e Alex não escondiam sua preocupação, Zor-El ainda mantinha sua feição séria e impassiva, ele confiava na sua filha, sabia que ela não perderia aquela luta, mesmo que aparentasse que ela estava perdendo.

Mon-El ia golpeá-lá mais uma vez, e pelo que parecia, aquele seria o último golpe, e dependendo do local acertado, seria fatal. Mas, Kara prometeu a si mesma que não perderia aquela luta, que mesmo que aquele ali em sua frente fosse Mon-El, ela não permitiria que ele a tirasse o amor da sua vida. Não, ela nunca permitiria. Quando todos pensaram que aquela luta havia acabado e que Kara seria finalmente derrubada de vez, a princesa aproveitou a guarda aberto do daxamita, que ergueu os braços para o alto junto da espada para acertar seu alvo, e o chutou na barriga, fazendo o mesmo cambalear e cair com tudo no chão.

Kara rapidamente se levantou, correu e pegou sua espada, Mon-El se levantou com raiva e correu para cima de Kara, ambos novamente voltaram a golpear suas espadas um contra o outro.

Os dois davam tudo de si, o barulho das espadas colidindo ecoavam por toda arena, todos focando sua atenção no que acontecia lá dentro. Das arquibancadas ecoavam gritos de incentivo à princesa, mas, Kara não ouvia, ela não ouvia nada que não fosse seu coração que parecia que ia explodir dentro do seu peito, ela também o ouvia pulsar, sua respiração irregular, seu foco todo concentrado na espada que vinha contra ela. Seu único pensamento era: Eu tenho que vencer.

Ambos eram excelentes com espadas, e já estavam cansados. Kara queria dar um fim aquilo logo, então, aproveitou o momento em que estavam se encarando e respirando ofegantemente, para tirar seu elmo e jogar no chão. Seus cabelos dourados estavam suados e colavam em seu pescoço. Mon-El fez o mesmo e todos puderam ver o quão cansados os dois Herdeiros estavam.

Não demorou para o barulho das espadas colidindo ecoar pela arena mais uma vez, mas, mesmo cansados, os dois ainda lutavam como se fosse os primeiros minutos e não quase uma hora e meia que estavam naquela disputa.

Nenhum dos dois desistiria, nem mesmo quando caíssem. Kara continuaria a lutar, Mon-El também não pararia, desistiria somente quando estivesse morto.

\- KARA! CUIDADO! - Exclamou Sam ao ver que Mon-El a atingiria, Kara rapidamente desvia e passa a espada por reflexo contra a mão do daxamita, ele solta imediatamente sua espada, dando assim oportunidade para Kara a chance de terminar aquele confronto de uma vez por todas, passando sua perna pela de Mon-El e o derrubando no chão.

\- Acabou! - Fala ofegante apontando sua espada para o peito de Mon-El, ambos estavam exaustos, o príncipe de Daxam olhava para Kara com um olhar assassino, ele não acreditava que havia perdido aquela luta, não acreditava que havia perdido a mulher que amava.

O povo gritava em comemoração, a vitória de Kara foi motivo de festa. Sam tinha o maior sorriso de todos, Alura e Alex finalmente relaxaram e Zor-El finalmente esboçava algum sentimento. Ele sorria pela vitória da seu filha, estava orgulhoso por Kara ter vencido e conquistado o direito de se casar com a mulher que ama.

Kara recuou alguns passos e deu as costas à Mon-El, começando a caminhar para fora da arena. Ela queria mais que tudo abraçar Sam, mas, quando estava quase chegando ao lado de fora, alguém gritou e ela imediatamente olhou para trás, só dando tempo de erguer a espada e se defender do ataque que Mon-El desferiu contra ela, logo enfiando sua espada no abdômen do daxamita, que recuou alguns passos e cai para trás.

Todos estavam chocados com o que viram, Kara mais do que ninguém estava sem ação. Ela não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, ela não queria ter feito o que fez, tudo foi por puro reflexo e instinto. Ela estava em choque, não sabia como reagir, só foi fazer algo quando um dos guardas daxamitas esbarrou nela enquanto corria para socorrer o príncipe, que expelia sangue pela boca.

Kara correu e se abaixou ao lado do amigo, a espada já não estava mais em sua barriga.

Kara não tinha palavras naquele momento. A rainha de Daxam logo chegou ao lado do filho com os olhos banhados em lágrimas.

A Herdeira não pôde fazer nada, logo mãos a seguraram e a levantaram dali, levando-a para longe daquele lugar.

***

Alguns dias já haviam se passado, e Kara não tinha notícias de Mon-El, não sabia como ele estava e isso a atormentava. Sam tentava acalma-lá dizendo que não era sua culpa, e de fato não era.

Mon-El que no momento da raiva, agiu por impulso e tentou ferir a princesa de Krypton, Kara apenas se defendeu. Em outros casos aquilo seria visto como traição à Krypton e ao trono, já que Kara é a Herdeira e futura Rainha do reino mais poderoso do seu país. Mas, Zor-El relevou a pedido da própria princesa.

Passou-se mais alguns dias, Os preparativos para o casamento já estavam quase prontos, Sam e Kara se casariam no dia seguinte, só faltava alguns detalhes para tudo estar perfeito do jeito que Sam queria. Kara queria agradar a noiva, por isso deixou que ela tomasse todas as decisões sobre os preparativos para o tão esperado dia, sem interferências suas.

Kara ainda não tinha notícias de Mon-El, Daxam cortou todos os laços com Krypton, assim como a aliança que tinham. A princesa estava mau por isso, ela não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, mas, nada pode fazer para mudar o passado. E mesmo estando chateada, não pararia sua vida, Mon-El era seu amigo, mas, Sam é o amor da sua vida.

[...]

\- Será que ela vem? - Pergunta para seu pai, que estava ao seu lado - Ou Ela vai desistir? - Arregala os olhos para essa possibilidade - E se ela tiver desistido de casar comigo, mãe? E.... e se tiver percebido que não me ama e agora estiver f.... - Alura começa a rir do nervosismo da filha.

Kara vestia um conjunto de calça e camisa branca com alguns mínimos detalhes amarelos. Ela estava linda. Seus lábios mais rosados, sua pele parecia que havia ganhado mais vida, seu cabelo caia como cascasta em seus ombros, a luz do sol o tornava mais brilhando.

\- Calma, querida, ela não desistiu e muito menos vai fugir - Tenta acalmar a filha, que tenta se acalmar.

\- Ok, eu só.... - O som dos instrumentos começam a soar pelo jardim. Sam preferiu fazer seu casamento ao ar livro, sobre a luz de Rao, e o dia parecia estar mais lindo. Mas, absolutamente nada era mais linda que Samantha.

Quando Kara pôs os olhos nela, perdeu todo o fôlego. Sam estava com um vestido lindo branco, haviam pequenas flores por todo ele, o tornando ainda mais delicado do que aparentava ser quando a Lady o viu pela primeira vez depois que as costureiras o fizeram. Em sua cabeça havia uma tiara de flores, em seus cabelos havia uma trança jogada sob seu ombro.

Kara não conseguiu desviar os olhos de sua amada, que caminhava em sua direção, sendo conduzida pelo seu pai, que trajava sua roupa mais elegante, bem, tecnicamente são as mesmas que o Rei usa em seu dia a dia, mas, nesse dia tão especial para sua filha e Sam, ele deu seu melhor.

Sam sorria e tinha os olhos marejados, Kara não estava diferente. Ambas esperaram tanto por esse momento, que agora que está acontecendo é impossível conter a emoção.

Quando Sam chegou próxima a Kara, a mesma não tardou em tomar a mão da noiva e lhe deixar um casto beijo no local, fazendo Sam sorrir mais ainda. Ambas viraram-se para o bispo, nunca sem soltar suas mãos. Kara não resistiu e voltou seu olhar pra mulher ao seu lado, pro amor da sua vida e daqui alguns minutos, sua esposa. A princesa admirava a Lady, que sentia os olhos da amada sobre si e não tardou em corresponder.

O Sacerdote falava, mas, as duas mulheres estava perdidas em seu próprio mundo, ambas olhavam nos olhos uma da outra, ambas era o seu mundo. A bolha em que estavam só foi quebrada quando a pergunta foi feita.

\- Kara Zor-El, Princesa de Krypton, você aceita Samantha, Lady de Krypton como sua esposa, para amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, até o fim dos seus dias? - Pergunta.

\- Aceito - Responde não contendo o sorriso que parece que a qualquer momento vai rasgar sua face.

\- Samantha Árias, Lady de Krypton, você aceita Kara, Princesa de Krypton como sua esposa, para amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, até o fim dos seus dias? - Samantha além do sorriso, tinha lágrimas de felicidade transbordado de seus olhos. Ela não se importou em deixa-las rolar, não, aquelas eram lágrimas de alegria, eram lágrimas derramadas pelo amor da sua vida. Valiam a pena.

\- Aceito - Suspiros foram ouvidos vindo de alguns dos convidados. Reis e rainhas amigos da família El, princesas que sonham em encontrar um amor tão lindo e puro quanto o que vêem entre Samantha e Kara.

\- Então, hoje, sob a luz e a bênção de Rao, eu as declaro casadas - Kara pôs a aliança no dedo de Sam e beijo logo em seguida, e a nova princesa fez o mesmo e imitou seu gesto, beijando em cima da aliança.

Kara se aproximou de Sam, pôs uma mão em seu rosto e a outra em sua cintura, puxando a amada para mais perto, não deixando espaço entre seus corpos. Lentamente aproximou seu rosto do de Sam e roçou seus narizes numa pequena carícia. Quando finalmente seus lábios se encontraram, Kara fez de tudo para transmitir todo amor que sentia por meio dele, ela não queria que houvessem dúvidas quanto ao seu sentimento pela esposa, mesmo que Kara soubesse que Sam tinha conhecimento sobre seu amor por ela, a Princesa Herdeira sentia a necessidade de fazê-lá ver mesmo assim.

Suas línguas dançavam na boca uma da outra, era um beijo calmo, seus corações batiam em sincronia, o tempo parecia ter parado. Agora era oficial, ambas pertenciam uma à outra e nada poderia mudar isso.

[...]

A festa estava animada, amigos e parentes dos El parabenizam a futura rainha pelo casamento e pela bela mulher que arranjará. Kara sentia ciúmes quando algum homem dizia o quão bela era sua esposa e sentia vontade de cala-los com um soco, mas, se controlava. Samantha ria toda vez que Kara ficava imburrada, ela achava adorável.

Quando chegou à noite, a festa ainda acontecia, mas, a única coisa que Kara desejava era ficar a sós com sua esposa. Logo já estavam se despedindo dos convidados e de seus pais, indo para novo quarto do casal.

\- Eu te amo - Disse ao acariciar o rosto de Sam, que tinha os olhos fechados. Elas já tinham chegado no quarto, agora estávam em frente à cama enorme. Kara não tardou em colar seus lábios nos de Sam. Ela esperava por isso o dia inteiro. Finalmente ela teria Sam só para si, finalmente poderia fazê-lá sua mais uma vez, agora com a diferença de que não havia medo por serem pegas. Haviam se casado, ambas eram esposa uma da outra, Kara iria aproveitar para fazer tudo que sempre teve vontade de fazer, vai poder proporcionar o maior prazer que sempre quis dar à Sam sem serem interrompidas. Oh, ela seria de Sam e Sam seria dela.

Kara lentamente tirou o vestido da amada, o deixando cair em seus pés, deixando a mais nova princesa, apenas com o fino vestido de dormir. Seus beijos foram para o pescoço da castanha, que suspirava. Suas mãos percorriam todo o seu corpo, reconhecendo e reivindicando cada curva. Logo caminhou e fez Sam sentar na cama, que logo se arrastou para o meio e deitou.

Kara ainda estava em pé, apenas admirando sua mulher. Ao olhar atento de Sam, Kara começou a tirar sua roupa, começando pela camisa, logo ficando com os seios livres, lentamente tirou sua calça, ficando apenas de cueca, que deixava clara sua excitação. Kara engatinhou até Samantha, se encaixando entre suas pernas, sua mão percorria a coxa da castanha, o que fazia seu vestido subir. Kara se inclinou totalmente sobre a esposa e lhe beijou, agora com mais rapidez. O vestido de Sam subia mais, cada vez que Kara jogava seu quadril contra o dela, Sam dobrou suas pernas e circulou a cintura da loira, fazendo seu vestido subir totalmente e ficar na altura do seu quadril.

Kara a beijava com verocidade, arrancando suspiros da outra. Começou a investir seu sexo ainda coberto pela cueca contra o sexo de Sam, ambas suspiravam e saltavam pequenos gemidos vez ou outra.

Kara precisava de Sam mais que tudo naquele momento, então, passou o vestido pelo seu tronco e o arrancou de vez, deixando a castanha exposta, apenas de calcinha, que teve o mesmo destino que as outras peças. Kara tirou sua cueca também, precisava de Sam urgentemente. Logo voltou a estar sobre o corpo menor, ambas se beijavam com paixão.

Sam se sentiu ser invadida e quis gritar, não porque sentiu dor, mas, porque sentiu o maior prazer a ter a mulher que ama dentro dela. Kara investia lentamente, e depois foi indo mais rápido. Seus gemidos ser misturavam. Kara estava com amor da sua vida, Sam estava com o amor da sua vida e ambas estavam fazendo amor.

"Isso, amor"

Era uma felicidade indescritível que sentiam. Tinha uma a outra para sempre agora.

As duas se amaram a noite toda, pararam só quando o cansaço as venceu e enfim dormiram.

[...]

Kara havia levantado naquele dia disposta passar o dia com sua esposa, elas haviam se casado na tarde anterior, e queria curtir esse momento, mas, seus planos foram frustrados quando Krypton forá invadida. A princesa não teve tempo de fazer muito coisa, eles entraram eu seu quarto e tentaram ataca-lá. Sam gritava toda vez que tentavam pega-lá e Kara notou que ela não era o foco, mas, sim sua esposa.

Saber que Samantha estava estava sendo alvo de inimigos do reino, a faz perder a cabeça, principalmente depois que ouviu de um deles "Nosso Rei Mon-El mandou felicitações pelo casamento". Kara matou todos, principalmente aquele que deixou um enorme roxo no braço de Sam, esse forá o que mais sofreu.

Mais tarde veio a notícia que o Rei Lar Gand e a Rainha Rhea haviam sido assassinados enquanto dormiam e que Mon-El é o novo Rei de Daxam. O mesmo declarou guerra contra Krypton.

Kara temeu pelo que estava por vir, teme pela vida de sua esposa. Mon-El estava com raiva, estava com o ego ferido e era extremamente perigoso naquele momento.

Mas, Kara defenderia Sam com a sua vida, não importa o que aconteça, ela fará o que for preciso para defender Samantha de Mon-El, aquele que era seu amigo e que agora é seu maior inimigo, pelo simples fato de ter atentado contra a vida da sua esposa, o amor da sua vida.


	6. First Season: Chapter Six - Understanding the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo acontece no presente.... Boa leitura.

\- Como se sente irmã? - Alex pergunta ao sentar na beirada da cama de Kara, um novo dia já havia começado e por ordens da Rainha, Kara ficaria na cama até que ela julgasse que a filha estivesse bem o suficiente para vagar pelo castelo. Isso deixou a princesa frustrada e irritada, mas, Kara não ousaria contrariar sua mãe, oh não, ela definitivamente não a desobedeceria.

\- Cansada de ficar nessa cama - Fala fazendo bico, a fim de comover sua irmã e a mesma lhe ajudar a sair do quarto.

\- Pode parando, você vai ficar aí!

\- Mas...

\- Sem "mas", se fosse o papai até que te ajudaria, mas, foram ordens da mamãe, a rainha, não sou louca de desobedece-lá, você também não deveria ser! - Fala fingindo seriedade.

As princesas sabem que não devem desobedecer o Rei e a Rainha, mas, dentre os dois, Kara e Alex sabem que NUNCA e em hipótese alguma, devem desobedecer sua mãe. Dos seus pais, Alura é a mais brava, sabe ser amorosa no tempo certo, e é a melhor mãe que poderiam ter, mas, quando ela está com raiva, oh, saiam do caminho, nessas circunstâncias Alura Zor-El consegue ser pior que os inimigos do reino. E coitada da pobre alma que enfrentar sua irá.

\- Lexi, eu não aguento mais ficar aqui! - Reclama manhosa.

\- Para de drama, nem parece a futura rainha de Krypton, a mesma que lidera todo um exército pras batalhas, a guerreira mais durona e temida dentre todos os reinos! - Fala em deboche - Você tá parecendo uma menininha falando assim - Implica com a irmã. Alex sabe como Kara fica quando diminuem seu ego. Na mesma hora a loira se cala e fecha a cara, olhando séria para a irmã.

\- Eu não sou uma menininha, Alexandra. Você me respeita! - Fala com o cenho franzido e a cara ofendida. Para Alex, até brava sua irmã consegue ser fofa, o que faz a princesa gargalhar - Idiota - Fala quando percebe que a irmã não falou sério.

\- Idiota que você ama - Fala ainda rindo, se acomodando melhor ao lado da irmã.

\- Infelizmente - Dramatiza, mas, logo se junta a Alex e ri também.

Ambas ficam em silêncio por um tempo, mas, nunca desviam o olhar uma da outra, Kara e Alex sempre apreciaram ler uma a outra, e sempre sabiam quando algo as estavam incomodando. Alex viu que tinha alguma coisa de errado com Kara, e não era o fato de estar confinada em seu próprio quarto.

\- O que houve? - Pergunta sem rodeios. Kara franze o cenho mais uma vez, tentando de algum jeito fugir da pergunta da irmã.

\- O que? - Desconversa, Alex revira os olhos.

\- Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa. O que foi? - Kara suspira, Sabe que não pode fugir, Alex consegue ser bem persuasiva.

\- Nada, é só que ontem quando acordei encontrei a princesa de Auradon aqui e... bem, sua presença me incomoda - Fala e desvia o olhar.

\- Porque? Pelo que me lembro, vocês costumavam ser amigas e lembro também de quando você ia pra Auradon, nunca desgrudava da Lena, a mesma coisa acontecia quando ela vinha para nosso reino - Para pra pensar e continua - O que aconteceu entre vocês? Porque sente tanta raiva da Lena? - Pergunta realmente curiosa.

Desde que Kara e Lena desfizeram a amizade, nenhuma das duas explicou o porque. Bem, até agora. Mas, Kara nunca conversou com sua irmã ou sua mãe sobre, toda dor que sentiu no passado quando Lena a rejeitou, a princesa preferiu guardar para si, falar em voz alta sempre lhe causava mais dor ainda. Era como reviver o momento várias e várias vezes. Ninguém de sua família sabe o que realmente aconteceu, e nenhum deles insistiram para não aborrecer Kara. Pois, sempre que tocavam no assunto, a princesa saia irritada de perto de sua família e se isolava de todos até sua raiva passar.

\- Não aconteceu nada, e isso não importa também - Fala virando o rosto para não ter que olhar para Alex.

\- O que? É claro que importa. Kara, vocês eram melhores amigas, viviam falando uma da outra como se fossem as únicas pessoas no mundo, e quando falavam que Lena iria se casar com um príncipe algum dia, você ficava vermelha e se intrometia dizendo que nenhum príncipe seria bom o bastante para Lena - Vira o rosto de Kara e a olha nos olhos - Eu sempre achei que vocês terminariam juntas, que a amizade de vocês era apenas uma camuflagem do verdadeiro sentimento que existia entre vocês duas. Mas, aí um dia você chega toda feliz, como se tivesse ganhado o mundo e diz que é a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e dias depois chega chorando totalmente devastada, desde então você e Lena nunca mais tiveram contato.... corrigindo, tiveram contato sempre que os reis de Auradon vinham nos visitar, mas, você e Lena mau olhavam uma para outra - Conclui

\- Lexi....

\- Não, Kara, você sempre fugiu quando tocamos no assunto. Não vou aceitar mais uma desculpa esfarrapada. Me fala, o que realmente aconteceu, por favor, sou sua irmã, sempre compartilhamos nossos segredos! - Fala sincera.

Kara a olha e vê que realmente não teria como fugir desse assunto, pelo menos não dessa vez.

\- Tudo bem - Fala e Alex sorri vitoriosa - Mas, só falo se me ajudar a sair desse quarto - Na mesma hora o sorriso da princesa some e sua feição da lugar a uma carranca desacreditada.

\- Está brincando? Não está? - Pergunta ainda emburrada.

\- Não! - Arqueia uma sobrancelha a desafiando. Alex bufa.

\- A mamãe vai nos matar, sabe disso, não sabe? - Pergunta e ali Kara sabe que Alex já cedeu, por isso não esconde seu sorriso contente. Como de uma criança que acabou de ouvir que ganhará um brinquedo novo.

\- O máximo que ela vai fazer é nos deixar sem sobremesa, mas, nesse caso é só a gente fugir pra cozinha quando ninguém estiver vendo! - Sorri travessa, Alex não esconde o sorriso cúmplice.

\- Ok então, vamos! - Alex ajuda a irmã a se vestir adequadamente. Ambas combinaram de ir para o jardim do palácio, aproveitariam que o sol está fraco por ainda ser de manhã para conversarem enquanto comem algumas guloseimas que pediriam uma serva para levar no caminho.

As duas caminhavam pelos corredores do castelo vagamente por causa da ferida de Kara, elas oravam a Rao para não encontrarem a Rainha pelo caminho, e enquanto andavam viam que alguns guardas as olhavam estranho, mas, não ligavam. Logo pararam próximas à cozinha quando avistaram a nova cozinheira que havia se tornado amiga da Alex.

\- Sara, Oi - Cumprimenta e a loira lhe dá um sorriso cortes, logo fazendo uma reverência para ambas as princesas.

\- Princesas, como estão? - pergunta.

\- Bem, obrigada. E já disse que pode me chamar de Alex - Alex não tira o sorriso do rosto, o que não passa despercebido por Kara, que só olhava curiosa a interação das duas.

\- Claro - Outro sorriso - Mas, se me permite - Agora olha para Kara - Segundo as ordens da Rainha, não era para vossa alteza estar repousando? - Ambas Arregalam os olhos e seus rostos são tomados por colorações avermelhadas.

\- Bem.... sim, quer dizer.... era, mas, nós.... bem, nós.... - Kara tenta explicar, mas, não consegue. O medo de Alura descobrir que ela saiu do quarto é enorme. Mas, para de falar quando ouve uma risada.

\- Porque está rindo? - Pergunta fingindo irritação. Sara vai parando de rir e olha para as princesas que lhe encaravam confusas.

\- Vocês ficaram apavoradas quando falei da Rainha - Se explica com um sorriso divertido.

\- Sabe que posso manda-lá para a masmorra, não sabe? - Kara diz ameaçadora, fazendo o sorriso de Sara sumir e essa lhe olhar preocupada. Mas, logo as risadas das El preenchem o silêncio daquele cômodo, fazendo a cozinheira suspirar aliviada por ser uma brincadeira de Kara - Estou brincando - Fala ainda rindo.

\- Certo! - Suspira fazendo as princesas rirem mais uma vez.

\- Ok, agora poderia nos fazer um favor, Sara? - Alex quem pergunta.

\- Claro, é só dizer princesa - O rosto de Alex fica vermelho mais uma vez. Kara com certeza vai conversar mais tarde sobre isso com a irmã.

\- Você poderia separar alguns daqueles doces que só você sabe fazer e pedir alguma serva para levar ao jardim para mim?

\- Claro, agora mesmo - Sorri

\- Obrigada - Se não fosse por Kara ter puxado Alex, ela continuaria encarando a serva.

\- Vamos conversar sobre isso depois! - Fala ao seu ouvido. Alex sente seu rosto queimar.

\- Conversar sobre o que? Não temos nada pra conversar senão sobre suas ações em respeito à Lena! - Fala, Ela sabia que tocar nesse assunto calaria Kara, e funcionou.

Ambas caminharam em silêncio até o jardim do castelo, guardas ainda as olhavam estranho, e foi quando Alex lembrou que sua mãe anunciou que Kara não sairia do seu quarto até estar boa, certamente que os soldados queriam informar a princesa sobre isso, mas, não tiveram coragem de confrontar a comandante do exército e sua princesa, futura Rainha.

Chegando no jardim, Alex ajudou Kara a se sentar debaixo de uma árvore, a mesma que elas costumavam brincar quando criança. Não demorou muito para uma serva chegar com uma cesta recheada de doces.

Kara não tardou em pegar um e pôr na boca, fechando os olhos para saborear melhor, causando um quase gemido de satisfação pelo quão saboroso era aquele doce. Kara. fez uma nota de agradecer a Sara depois.

\- Então? - Alex quebra o silêncio, Kara abre os olhos e encara a irmã com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- O que? - Alex lhe olha séria e Kara suspira - Eu não sei o que dizer, Ok? - Desvia o olhar e respira fundo. Lembrar do passado é.... bem, nem a própria Kara sabe como se sentir ao lembrar do que aconteceu.

\- O que aconteceu entre você e Lena? - pergunta sem rodeios. Kara suspira mais uma vez e decidi que é hora de se abrir.

\- Aconteceu que eu a amava.

\- Mas, disso eu já sabia, vocês eram amigas e....

\- Não Lexi, você não entendeu - Vira e olha para Alex, que nota a emoção nos olhos da irmã - Eu era apaixonada pela Lena, eu.... eu a amava tanto - Desvia o olhar e encara a grama, se recordando perfeitamente daquele tempo - Toda vez que Lena vinha para nosso reino, eu sentia como se tivesse ganhado o mundo, e toda vez que ela ia embora era como se tivesse perdido a maior razão da minha vida. Rao, eu a amava tanto que tinha vezes que era até difícil de respirar - Sorri com a lembrança que sua mente processou - Eu amava quando ela sorria, era como ver a coisa mais bela que Rao já criou, seus olhos refletidos sob a luz da lua era.... era como se perder entre as estrelas - Suspira - Quando ela cantava, era como ouvir as deusas, meu coração parecia querer sair do meu peito toda vez, e quando tocava sua pele branca como a neve, era como tocar o próprio céu.

Seu sorriso era tão grande, Alex viu um brilho nos olhos da irmã que não via a tempos. Mas, não sabia nomear aquilo. Tudo era muito confuso para Alex e principalmente para Kara, que não lembrava da Princesa de Auradon dessa forma a tempos. Suas lembranças se tornaram dolorosas ao longo do tempo, doía lembrar da mulher que a rejeitou. Mas, ali falando em voz alta pela primeira vez, e ainda com sua irmã, era um sentimento diferente, um sentimento desconhecido até pela própria Kara.

\- Lena é dona de uma beleza única - Não havia mais um sorriso em seu rosto, havia apenas.... tristeza - Então, teve um dia que tomei coragem e fui falar com ela, eu tava cansada de esconder o que sentia, por isso a chamei para me encontrar na parte afastada do jardim. Eu queria que fosse especial, então preparei um banquete para nós, naquele dia conversamos, rimos, brincamos, foi perfeito, como planejei e quando vi que era hora finalmente disse como me sentia, finalmente disse que a amava - Suspira deixando a tristeza fluir.

\- Ela... ela não sentia o mesmo? - Alex pergunta com cautela, ela sabe que aquele é o momento de Kara, o momento em que ela estava sentindo a dor que nunca se permitiu sentir.

Kara rir antes de responder.

\- Oh, não. Muito pelo contrário, ela disse que sentia o mesmo por mim, disse que também me amava, eu até contei do meu segredo para ela, mas, Lena disse que não se importava que eu fosse diferente, que ter um pênis não interferia no que ela sentia por mim - Fala se lembrando de como se sentiu nervosa por não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos e por ser rejeitada por sua condição.

\- Eu não entendo - Alex fala confusa - Se Lena também era apaixonada por você e te aceitou do jeito que você é, o que de tão grave aconteceu pra vocês não terem ficado juntas? - Essa era a parte difícil, a parte que Kara não queria chegar.

\- Ai é que está. Depois de alguns dias ela veio falar comigo, no dia seguinte eu teria ido até Auradon para falar com o Rei Lionel, eu pediria a mão de Lena em casamento, mas, não deu tempo - Suspira tomando coragem para continuar - Ela veio até mim e disse que tudo estava acabado, que não poderia ficar com uma aberração como eu, disse que se enganou e que não me amava de verdade - Dá uma risada irônica - E alguns dias depois anunciaram o compromisso dela com o príncipe Spheer.

Alex olhava para a irmã ainda absorvendo tudo que ela disse. É estranho pensar que Lena falaria isso para Kara ou para qualquer pessoa que seja, isso não coincidia com o caráter da Lena que ela conheceu.

-Tá, e o que você fez? - Pergunta e Kara lhe olha confusa, não entendendo a pergunta da irmã - Você foi atrás de explicações, não foi? - Conhecia Kara o suficiente para saber que aquela cara que ela fazia significava que não. Ela não foi atrás de explicações.

\- Eu não, Lena não me queria, me rejeito e humilhou por ser diferente, disse que não me amava e que não era pra mim insistir. O que eu poderia ter feito? Me humilhado mais ainda? Teria corrido atrás dela para ser rejeitada e chamada de aberração mais uma vez? Não, obrigada. Lena me quebrou, me fez sentir como se não fosse digna de amor, como se minha condição fosse uma maldição e eu me odiei por isso todos os dias, desejei a morte incontáveis vezes porque me sentia destruída, um monstro. Mas, quer saber? Eu descobri que não sou um monstro. Descobri que ter um pênis não me torna uma aberração, que eu era tão digna de amor quanto qualquer outra pessoa. E sabe como descobri isso? Sam. A minha esposa me amou de verdade, me aceitou do jeito que sou, me fez sentir a pessoa mais feliz e amada do mundo. Porque eu buscaria explicações sobre algo que Lena deixou claro, quando eu tinha alguém que poderia me dar muito mais do que eu realmente merecia? - Conclui e Alex pode perceber a irritação na voz de Kara e não tira sua razão. Até ela ficaria com raiva.

Mas, isso não muda o fato da princesa estar estupefata pela tamanha falta de noção da irmã.

\- Você tem algum problema, Kara? - Sua voz sai impassiva, como se ainda não acreditasse no que acabará de ouvir.

\- Por que? - Pergunta não entendendo a reação da irmã.

\- Qual - Esbofeteia o braço de Kara - É - Mais um tapa - O seu - Kara tenta se proteger - Problema - Outros tapas - Sua burra?! - A princesa tem o rosto vermelho, e dessa vez não é de vergonha.

\- AÍ ALEX, PARA! - Segura as mãos da irmã, que lhe encara brava - Seus tapas doem - Faz careta, larga os pulsos de Alex e massagea o local dos tapas - O que eu fiz dessa vez? - Pergunta ainda não entendendo a reação da princesa, que não desfaz a cara irritada.

\- O que foi que você fez? Quer mesmo que eu diga? - Kara sabe que não deve responder, sabe que Alex apenas está irritada.

Ambas se encararam, Alex sabe que precisa manter a compostura, e que agindo assim não vai levar em nada, principalmente porque toda essa situação requer calma.

\- Agora eu tenho certeza que você é que é a adotada aqui - Bufa e agora Kara lhe olha indignada - Um verdadeiro El não seria tão burro como você pra cair numa historinha como a que Lena te contou....

\- Como é? - Confusa com o que a irmã queria dizer, Kara da total atenção ao que Alex vai dizer.

\- Kara, você devia ter ido atrás da Lena.

\- Por que?

\- Porque ela mentiu pra você - Fala como se fosse óbvio.

\- Você está louca, Alex? Da onde tirou isso? - Alex revira os olhos pela lerdeza da irmã.

\- Primeiro, você ouviu o que disse sobre Lena ter te rejeitado? -

\- Eu sei o que disse, Alex. Lena abominou que eu fosse diferente, ela não me amaria nunca, tudo que saiu da boca dela era mentira -

\- Que Rao perdoe tamanha estupidez - balança a cabeça negativamente, enquanto belisca a ponta do nariz.

\- O que? - Kara não entendia o porque de Alex estar agindo daquela forma, ou o porque de ainda insistir no assunto.

\- Kara, você disse que a mulher que disse te amar te chamou de aberração, disse que a mesma mulher que cresceu com você e te conhecia melhor do que ninguém te desprezou e te trocou por outro que ela dizia odiar, isso depois de ter aceitado ter um compromisso com você, não só isso, como também depois de alguns dias, não meses ou semanas, mas, sim depois de alguns míseros dias ela rompeu com você e te disse as piores coisas. Você disse que a mesma mulher, que é uma princesa, amada pelo seu povo e conhecida por sua compaixão, teve coragem de te rejeitar da pior forma possível - Aperta os olhos como se quisesse mostrar a verdade que Kara não enxerga - Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? - Pergunta ainda estupefata.

Totalmente desacreditada que a Lena que ela conheceu teve coragem de fazer tal coisa com sua irmã. Kara não responde, sabe que pra qualquer um é difícil de acreditar que Lena, a mulher mais doce que já conhecerá teria coragem de agir com qualquer um dessa forma. Mas, nada mudará o fato de que foi exatamente dessa forma que ela agiu.

\- Você nem procurou saber do porque ela agiu assim? Nem uma única vez? - Kara nega com a cabeça, desviando o olhar pro chão.

\- Pra que? Pra sofrer mais? Pra ela esfregar na minha cara que estava com alguém normal? Alex, Lena foi cruel, foi fria. Parecia que nem era mais a mesma. E ela disse que não era mais pra mim procura-lá, o que poderia fazer a respeito? - Kara não queria mais falar sobre aquele assunto. Aquilo tudo era passado, não havia porque relembrar. Mas, Kara conhecia a irmã suficiente para saber que ela só pararia de falar sobre Lena, quando tirasse todas as suas dúvidas.

\- Ela não faria isso. Assim como você, eu a conheço desde criança, tudo que você falou não bate com quem Lena é. Alguma coisa acontecendo pra ela ter feito o que fez. Só você que não vê isso - Kara bufa, cansada daquela conversa.

\- Não há nada para ver. E se possível, por favor, vamos falar de outra coisa, alguma coisa realmente importante - Tenta mudar de assunto.

\- Tudo bem - Kara agradece - Vamos falar sobre assuntos importantes, como suas últimas atitudes com relação ao nosso pai, seu Rei....


	7. First Season: Chapter Seven - Raising His Head

Lena havia passado o dia anterior em seus aposentos, não havia o porque vagar pelo castelo El, quando tudo que Lena queria era estar em seu reino, com seu povo, em seu quarto. Tudo que a princesa queria era esquecer tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias, queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar suas ações.

Ah, se pudesse mudar o passado, Lena não exitaria e mudaria. Teria tomado as decisões certas, não as que ela julgou ser certas e no final só a fez mau, e que de certa não tinha nada, essas decisões baseadas no medo, não. Lena faria o que uma verdadeira princesa deveria fazer, ela teria confrontado seu medo e lutado pelo que acredita, teria agido como uma líder que logo será.

Mas, hoje nada pode fazer, e também não pode se culpar pela decisão que tomou no passado de ter deixado Kara. Ela era só uma jovem inexperiente que ainda estava entendendo seu papel no mundo, era só uma jovem que faria qualquer coisa em nome do amor, assim como conta nos livros que lia antes de dormir. Ela era só.... ela. Uma menina. Que tinha seus medos e inseguranças, que não sentia que estava preparada para algo maior do que apenas visitar os orfanatos do seu reino e brincar com as crianças órfãos, que não sabia o significado da palavra "Liderança" e que mau sabia cuidar de si própria.

Não, ela não pode se culpar por fazer o que achava ser o certo. Não pode se odiar por ter magoado o amor da sua vida por algo maior do que ela própria.

Lena tem que sentir orgulho de si mesma, porque mesmo suas decisões e ações estando certas ou erradas, ela foi corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar aquela situação de cabeça erguida, foi forte o suficiente para suportar todas as humilhações que passou com Jack, mas, em nenhum momento baixar a cabeça, tem que se sentir orgulhosa porque foi forte, forte para chegar onde está agora, mesmo que a situação em que se encontra não seja favorável, ainda sim é melhor do que estar casada com alguém sem escrúpulos e sem caráter como Jack Spheer.

Então Lena chega a uma conclusão. Mesmo se arrependendo de sua inicial escolha, mesmo que case e não receba amor, ela enfrentará as consequências de suas ações. Afinal, foi ela quem terminou com Kara, e é Lena, exclusivamente ela quem deve arcar com as consequências.

Durante aquela noite, Lena não chorou mais. Ela é uma princesa, agora, futura Rainha de um reino poderoso. Não é louvável que fique chorando pelos cantos, afinal, não vão ser as lágrimas que irão resolver todos os seus problemas. Definitivamente.

A princesa refletiu e refletiu. Sua mente parecia uma zona de guerra, ao mesmo tempo que parecia um labirinto. Ela estava totalmente confusa e perdida sobre várias coisas de sua vida, uma delas sobre como iria agir quando estivesse frente à Kara novamente. Como iria encara-lá sabendo também que pode resolver - Ou ao menos tentar - as questões do passado, afinal, seria fácil falar para Kara que tudo que ela fez foi por amor, talvez assim as coisas pudessem se resolver, talvez até ganhasse o respeito de Kara novamente e.... não. Não seria conveniente. Ela poderia pensar que aquela é uma simples história contada por Lena, não haviam provas para serem vistas, havia apenas sua palavra, que perdeu o valor para a princesa a tempos atrás.

Talvez, talvez.

Não haviam certezas, apenas suposições do que poderia acontecer.

Sua mente se perdeu mais ainda quando viajou para o passado. Mais necessariamente para o tempo em que tinha a amizade e total confiança de Kara. Quando suas vidas eram simples e eram apenas princesas com pequenas responsabilidades, onde acordar de madrugada, fugir para o quarto da outra e invadir a cozinha para roubar doces, ainda era a coisa mais divertida que faziam juntas, e quando chegava pela manhã, ouviam as servas reclamarem que haviam ratos no palácio, e as duas tinham que correr para longe para não descobrirem que foi as duas, porque não aguentariam segurar o riso por muito tempo.

Sua mente viajou para o dia em que ganhou seu bracelete da sorte. Foi um presente de Kara. Que fez questão de lhe dar depois de ficar sabendo que a amiga andava tendo pesadelos que a impediam de dormir a noite, ela lembra de ouvir Kara dizer: "Esse bracelete é como um amuleto. Irá te proteger de todo mau, e sempre que tiver medo, será como se eu estivesse aqui e quando os pesadelos vierem, visitarei seus sonhos e os tornarei bons."

Lena sente falta de tudo que tinha com Kara. A Kriptoniana era uma das melhores, senão a melhor, coisa que existia em sua vida. Perder Kara, foi como perder uma parte de si, foi deixar seu coração se quebrar e não ter quem o juntasse denovo. Durante anos Lena viveu monotonamente, e se ela ainda permanecia de pé, era unicamente pelo seu povo, seu reino e seus pais. Porque para ela mesma, não havia mais uma razão para continuar lutando, mas, Lena Luthor lutou. Foi persistente, chegava e lutava um dia de cada vez, e hoje foi sábia para se livrar do peso morte que carregava por ainda estar comprometida com um bárbaro.

Muitos teriam desistido na metade do caminho, mas, não Lena Luthor. A princesa de Auradon não desiste. Os Luthor's não desistem, NUNCA.

\- Lena, querida! - Lena estava tão distraída com os seus pensamentos, que não ouviu quando sua mãe entrou em seu quarto e chamou por ela. Somente a notou porque a Rainha de Auradon se aproximou e lhe tocou o ombro, causando um leve susto na princesa.

\- Ah, mãe, é a senhora! - Fala e respira fundo para tentar acalmar seu coração levemente acelerado.

\- Te chamei algumas vezes, você não respondeu, desculpe te assustar - Fala sorrindo para a filha, que retribui o sorriso da mãe.

\- Claro, desculpe, estava distraída e não a vi chegar - Conclui

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Bem, sim, eu.... - Olha pra Líllian, que sabe que a filha tem algo a lhe perguntar - Os Luthor's não desistem, não é? - Pergunta com a sobrancelha franzida e a cabeça levemente tombada para o lado.

\- Não, nós não somos conhecidos por desistirmos, somos conhecidos pela nossa persistência. Não importa o quê, sempre lutamos para chegar ao final. E principalmente lutamos pelo que acreditamos, assim como você, quando se sacrificou para proteger nosso reino e a mulher que ama - Segura na mão da filha e aperta, passando confiança, certeza de que suas ações passadas não serão reprovadas, pelo menos não por sua família. Lena acena positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Eu tava pensando a mesma coisa - Dá um mínimo sorriso triste - E pensei também que, não é admirável que eu fiquei chorando pelos cantos do castelo, assim como tenho feito desde que o casamento foi anunciado. Ser rejeitada por Kara constantemente dói, Rao sabe o quanto dói, eu ainda a amo tanto, mas, se fui forte até agora para permanecer lutando pelo que acredito, sou forte também para não parar de lutar, mesmo que esteja difícil. E eu acredito que possa fazer Kara me amar denovo, com o tempo e paciência, é claro - Suspira e nunca desvia o olhar de Líllian - Só.... Sou uma princesa, e mesmo sendo da realeza minha vida não é fácil e nunca será, haverá momentos que terei que me sacrificar novamente, e eu farei quantas vezes for preciso, porque acredito que é o certo. E se nesse casamento for assim também, estou disposta a cumprir esse sacrifício, que é olhar pra Kara e não enxergar amor, estou disposta a ser esposa da mulher que me odeia e não sente nada além de nojo por mim, Estou disposta a lutar, mesmo que eu sofra no início. Se for pra ter o amor de Kara mais uma vez, estou disposta a qualquer coisa....

Mãe e filha se encaram, agora em silêncio. Líllian sente orgulho da filha. Tudo que ela passou com Jack, há coisas que Lena não contou, coisas graves que ele fez, Líllian sabe disso, ela conhece a filha o suficiente pra saber que ela evitaria contar coisas que pudessem deixar seus pais magoados, seja com ela própria ou com qualquer pessoa. Lena não pensa em si, sua atenção sempre esteve no bem estar dos outros, esquecendo assim de si mesma. Líllian sabe que sua filha passou por situações difíceis com aquele príncipe, ela particularmente nunca aprovou aquele compromisso dos dois. Alguém como Jack, não era digno de ter alguém como sua filha.

Líllian sabe também que, não poderia estar mais orgulhosa da sua menina. Tudo que ela passou só serviu para amadurecer a princesa, agora, futura Rainha. Mesmo que tenha sido tempos difíceis e tristes, ela sabe que sua filha continuará lutando pelo que acredita, e Lena nem precisa dizer isso. A princesa sempre foi assim, desde que era apenas uma pequena criança, sempre foi atrás do que queria, sempre lutou pelo que realmente importa. E não dúvida que ela continuará fazendo isso.

Lena tem o coração de uma Rainha, a dignidade de uma pessoa justa e que transborda compaixão. E o principal, tem a persistência de um líder que nunca desiste do seu povo. Lena é tudo que Krypton precisa. Assim como Kara, ela será uma excelente Rainha, e não dúvida que será uma grande esposa também.

[...]

Lena tomou café naquela manhã em seu quarto, sua mãe ficaria com seu pai até o momento de sua partida.

O Rei Lionel e o príncipe Alexander iriam para Auradon naquela manhã. Um reino não pode ficar sem seu Rei por muito tempo. Lionel queria conferir pessoalmente o que a guerra causou em seu reino. Queria prestar seus pêsames as famílias que perderam um ente querido. Fora as outras coisas reais que tinha que resolver.

Lena em nenhum momento deixou de pensar em Kara e em como ela deve estar. Ela precisava saber o estado da princesa, mas, não entraria em seu quarto outra vez, por isso, esperou que uma serva saísse do quarto de Kara, depois de levar seu café da manhã, e a parou no caminho.

\- Majestade - Reverência a princesa.

\- Você estava no quarto da princesa Kara, não estava? - Perguntou para não parecer que estava espiando.

\- Sim, princesa -

\- E sabe me dizer como ela está? Digo, ela está ferida e teve febre na noite anterior, ela já está melhor? - Pergunta nervosamente. "Porque é tão difícil mentir?"

\- Oh, pelo que parece ela está se recuperado bem, princesa! - Lena suspira, é bom saber que Kara está melhor. Rao a abençoará e a princesa estará totalmente curada logo.

Lena dispensou a serva, agora mais tranquila por saber que Kara está bem. Logo rumou para os portões do castelo, seu pai iria para Auradon e ela queria se despedir.

[...]

\- O senhor vai voltar? - Pergunta ao receber um beijo na testa de seu pai.

\- Não sei, querida, Auradon precisa de mim - Fala suspirando - É mais provável que vocês voltem para nosso reino assim que tudo estiver resolvido. Afinal, o seu casamento com a princesa Kara ainda vai demorar a acontecer - Fala. Não havia condições de Kara casar agora estando ferida, por isso iriam esperar até que ela se curasse, o que levaria semanas, para enfim concretizar a união das princesas.

\- Tudo bem, então até logo - Beija a face de seu pai, que logo vai para perto da esposa se despedir. Seu irmão se aproxima e também lhe beija a testa.

\- Você vai ficar bem? - Pergunta preocupado. Alexander sabe que Kara não quer se casar com sua irmã, e ele assim como sua mãe, entende a princesa. Mas, isso não muda o fato de Lena ainda ser sua irmã e ele se preocupar com seu bem estar.

-Vou sim, não se preocupe - Responde com um sorriso de lado.

\- Ok - Segura em sua mão e aperta - Mas, se precisar, estou apenas a um dia de viagem. É só mandarem me chamar que venho o mais rápido possível - Beija a costa de sua mão e lhe dá um sorriso. Lena concorda e abraça o irmão, que logo vai para perto da esposa e do filho para se despedirem também.

As Luthor's acenam enquanto viam a carruagem levar Lionel e Alexander para longe de suas vista.

Lana e seu filho voltaram para dentro do castelo, Líllian voltou para seu quarto, pois alegou estar cansada. Restando apenas Lena e Alura. A princesa não deixou de estar nervosa por estar na presença da Rainha, que lhe olhava curiosa.

Desde que chegou à Krypton, Lena não teve a oportunidade de estar a sós com Alura, o que ela agradeceu também, pois não saberia como agir. Mas, estando agora na presença da mulher que exala poder e que a deixa levemente nervosa, Lena não soube o que fazer senão apenas desviar o olhar para o chão e corar de vergonha.

\- Eu.... eu vou para o jardim, se me der licença majestade! - Lena já estava saindo quando ouve a voz da mulher.

\- Na verdade, gostaria que me acompanhasse. Irei dar uma volta pela cidade e quero que venha comigo - Fala com um sorriso. Lena engole a seco, não poderia recusar, então apenas acenou positivamente.

\- Claro - Força um sorriso, mas, por dentro não consegue conter o nervosismo.

\- Excelente - Uma carruagem parou logo à frente das duas, e Lena se perguntou quando a Rainha o havia solicitado. Deixou seus pensamentos de lado e seguiu Alura.

As duas já estavam dentro da carruagem, Lena olhava pela janela e admirava a vista. Krypton era um dos reinos mais bonitos que já virá, nunca perdeu seu encanto. Há um toque de força, mas, elegância e simplicidade. É simplesmente divino.

Lena sentia o olhar de Alura sobre si. Aquilo a deixava mais nervosa ainda, mas, nada podia fazer. Até que viu algo que lhe chamou atenção e viu ali uma ótima oportunidade para quebrar aquele clima.

\- Estão construindo um novo templo para Rao?

\- Oh, sim, e esse será maior que o outro - Fala contente - Foi Kara quem desenhou a planta. Demorou um tempo, mas, quando ela finalmente terminou e nos mostrou, Rao, ficamos maravilhados! - Seus olhos brilham.

Lena podia ver, parecia que ainda estavam na metade da construção, mas, já dava pra ter uma noção do quão magnífico o Templo ficará quando estivesse pronto.

A princesa não podia estar mais orgulhosa. Kara Zor-El sempre teve um talento nato para planejar coisas. Os arquitetos do reino ficavam fascinados com o talento da princesa. Não é de se admirar que escolherem justo ela para planejar a maior e mais importante obra que Krypton já teve.

\- Fascinante, não?

\- Sim, completamente fascinante - Responde com os olhos brilhando em admiração.

\- Quando a obra estiver concluída, o templo será visto por quase toda Krypton.

\- Isso é incrível - Sorri para a Rainha.

Continuaram a viagem, vez ou outra comentavam sobre algo do Reino. Lena tirava suas dúvidas, e observava as muitas construções que não tinha conhecimento que existia. Foi um passeio agradável.

Logo chegaram a um lugar mais movimentado do Reino, ambas desceram da carruagem e começaram a caminhar pela rua, sendo cumprimentadas e reverenciadas por todos que as viam. Haviam guardas na frente das duas e atrás, prontos para protege-las de qualquer ameaça que apareça.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer - Alura é a primeira a falar. Lena parou de admirar as casas e lojas e passou a fitar a Rainha. Ela sentiu o nervosismo voltar com tudo, não sabia o que esperar daquela pergunta. Mas, tentou disfarçar.

\- Certo, pode falar majestade -

\- Por favor, me chame de Alura. Logo seremos família, e não há necessidade de um tratamento formal - Fala e sorri para Lena, que acena positivamente.

\- Como desejar, Alura - Com um sorriso de lado, Lena espera que Alura fale o que tem para falar.

\- Porque rompeu seu compromisso com o príncipe de Urkria? - Nessa hora Lena se sentiu ficar mais branca do que vela. Tinha uma suspeita de que seu pai contou ao Rei Zor-El o que aconteceu, mas, sabia que isso não tinha chegado aos ouvidos da Rainha. A princesa se sentiu nervosa e não soube o que dizer.

\- Bem.... eu.... eu.... - Elas já não andavam mais, suas pernas se recusavam a se mover, Alura percebeu o nervosismo extremo de Lena e tentou amenizar a situação.

\- Calma, só quero entender o que a levou romper um compromisso de anos de uma hora para outra - Fala e põe a mão sobre as de Lena, que já suavam.

\- Eu.... - Respira fundo. O ar parece que fugiu de seu corpo - Eu não o amava - Fala rápido, porém, com a voz trêmula. Alura a olha curiosa, tentando entender o que aquelas palavras significavam de fato.

\- Não acho que você romperia um compromisso, que quebraria uma aliança e colocaria seu povo em perigo apenas por não amar alguém - Fala o óbvio, o que faz Lena amaldiçoar o dia em que deu ouvidos ao bastardo do Spheer.

\- É complicado! - Fala por fim.

Lena sabe que pode ser repreendida por suas ações, sabe que pode ser rejeitada pelo que fez à Kara. Não há o mínimo desejo em contar o que realmente aconteceu para a mãe de sua futura esposa, não, não há. Mas, Lena não sabe como fugir daquele assunto, não poderia mentir para Alura, porque uma hora ou outra todos saberão da verdade.

\- Certo, não vou obriga-lá a contar, mas, caso precise, sempre estarei aqui - Fala com um sorriso reconfortante.

\- Obrigada - Suspira aliviada por não ter que prosseguir naquele assunto.

\- Mas - "Oh Rao" - Quero uma resposta para o que aconteceu entre você e Kara, para as duas terem se afastado quando jovens - "Não!".

Lena ficou em silêncio, não sabia como dizer a Alura que ela foi a única responsável pelo afastamento das duas. Não saberia dizer como feriu a mulher que ama para o bem dela, ou como a diminuiu e a fez sentir menos do que realmente era, porque pensou estar fazendo o certo. Mas, que agora, não tem certeza de mais nada.

Vergonha, era o que Lena sentia. Sua cabeça estava abaixada em derrota, seu semblante triste não passava despercebido por ninguém. Lena sentiu dedos macios em seu queixo, o erguendo para cima.

\- Uma Rainha não anda de cabeça baixa. Enfrente as consequências de seus decisões de cabeça erguida e não como uma perdedora.

\- Mas, eu não sou uma Rai.... - Alura a interrompe.

\- Mas, será. Então, aprenda desde já a agir como tal. Não deixe que sua coroa caia por andar como uma perdedora - Fala olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Lena viu a intensidade de cada palavra e não ousou contradizer Alura - Agora, responda. O que aconteceu entre você e minha filha? - Lena sentiu vontade de abaixar sua cabeça novamente, mas, lutou contra. Sabia que Alura estava certa. E que precisava enfrentar essa situação de cabeça erguida.

\- Foi culpa minha, eu a magoei - Fala com tristeza na voz.

\- Por que? -

\- Foi preciso. Por ela e por Auradon, eu só.... foi preciso - Lena lutou contra a vontade de chorar. Não seria fraca e derramaria lágrimas na frente da Rainha. Seus olhos brilhavam em lágrimas contidas, ela os sentia arder, mas, reprimiu o choro, ela foi forte. "Chorar não me ajudará em nada."

\- Se você diz que foi preciso ter feito o que quer que tenha sido, eu acredito. Acredito que tenha feito o que foi certo, acredito que tenha pensado no que era melhor para minha filha. E acredito também que ela irá te perdoar, mesmo que demore, uma hora vai acontecer - Seu olhar era da mais forte confiança e pura verdade. Era tudo que Lena precisava.

Mesmo Alura não sabendo o que de fato aconteceu, ela acredita que Lena fez o melhor. Conhece a Luthor o suficiente para saber que ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa pelo bem estar de sua Herdeira. Então, ela acredita que tudo que Lena fez, realmente tenha sido o melhor e o certo. Mesmo que não aparente.

\- Acha mesmo que ela pode me perdoar? - Pergunta com a voz fraca - Eu fui tão cruel com ela, Kara não merecia ouvir nada do que eu disse. Ela não merecia passar pelo que passou, eu....

\- Eu acredito, que no tempo certo tudo será esclarecido. Acredito, que mesmo que demore ela vá te perdoar. Acredito que minha filha é justa o bastante para te dar uma segunda chance. Basta você acreditar também - Ergue as duas sobrancelhas e sorri para Lena, essa sente um calor tomar conta de seu interior.

É a chama da esperança se acendendo outra vez. A esperança de que cada palavra dita por Alura seja verdade. Que tudo pelo que ela está lutando, não seja em vão, mas, que tenha os resultados esperados. Que Kara a ame outra vez, que ela seje feliz ao lado da amada. Que toda dor do passado desapareça. E que Lena e Kara tenham a vida perfeita que sempre desejaram.

\- Obrigada! - De surpresa, Lena abraça Alura, que não se importa em estarem em público e retribui o abraço da mais nova.

A princesa e a Rainha conversaram mais um tempo, e logo voltaram a caminhar por Krypton. Alura fez questão de levar Lena no orfanato que a morena costuma visitar com Kara quando ainda eram amigas. Ela teve o prazer de reviver esse momento único que é ver o sorriso das crianças por te-las ali. Quando estava chegando ao meio dia, ambas voltaram para o castelo. Agora mais a vontade, Lena conversava com Alura tranquilamente.

Já no castelo, Ambas seguiam pelo jardim, usariam a entrada daquela parte do castelo, quando avistaram duas cabeleiras, uma morena e outra loira, encostadas na árvore. Alura não precisou fazer esforço algum para descobrir de quem se tratavam. Mudando assim sua feição Alegre por uma mais séria. Lena também as reconheceu, logo se perguntando o que Kara estava fazendo ali, já que pelo que se lembra, era pra ela permanecer no quarto por ordens da Rainha, segundo as servas. Elas não demoraram a começar a caminhar em direção às duas, e logo ouviram a risada delas.

\- "Se a mamãe descobrir que você saiu do quarto e que eu te ajudei, Rao nos ajude, estamos perdidas" - Alura reconheceu a voz de Alex.

\- "Não se preocupa, ela não vai descobrir. E se descobrir também, já disse, o máximo que ela vai fazer é nos tirar a sobremesa depois das refeições. Podemos fugir pra cozinha enquanto ela e o papai estiverem dormindo e comer quantos doces quisermos. Mamãe nunca saberá." - Oh, Alura não pôde deixar de sentir uma certa irritação por suas filhas a subestimarem. Mais que isso, ambas as princesas pretendiam engana-la.

\- " Se você diz. Agora vamos entrar, daqui a pouco está na hora da refeição" - Alura já havia chegado próxima à árvore em que suas filhas estavam, Lena não saiu do seu lado, estava se segurando para não rir da ingenuidade de Kara.

Ambas viram quando Alex se levantou e virou em sua direção, notando pela primeira vez a presença da mãe. A princesa não conseguiu conter o espanto ao vê-la ali. Kara notou que a irmã não foi ajuda-lá a levantar, então a fitou, notando que Alex olhava fixamente espantada para um ponto atrás de si, resolveu virar o rosto e ver o que tanto a irmã olhava. Tomando um susto quando viu sua mãe as olhando como se fosse mata-las a qualquer momento, sendo acompanhada de Lena.

\- "Que Rao nos ajude."


	8. First Season: Chapter Eight - Flame Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daqui à poucos capítulos mais tags serão adicionada a medida que novos personagens forem aparecendo.

Kara sabia que sua irmã não deixaria passar aquele assunto. Sabia também que suas últimas ações perante seu pai, mas, acima de tudo seu Rei foram erradas. Mesmo tendo motivos plausíveis para tamanha fúria, o modo como agiu foi inadmissível, principalmente porque não conteve suas palavras na frente da família Luthor, causando vergonha ao seu pai ao ser afrontado pela princesa, e o fazendo revidar mais violentamente ainda ao ter que exila-lá. Não só, mas, também o acusou na frente de todos de ter omitido informações extremamente importantes sobre a guerra entre Auradon e Urkria, que havia se aliado a Daxam, sendo que a própria princesa estava lá quando todas as informações foram dadas, absolutamente nada foi dito ao Rei sem que Kara estivesse presente.

Kara sabe que além de injusta, foi totalmente desrespeitosa para com seu pai, sabe também que lhe deve um pedido de desculpas, afinal, nunca havia feito o que fez, sempre soube o seu lugar perante a hierarquia Real. Zor-El é o Rei de Krypton, Alura a Rainha, e Kara e Alexandra as princesas. Mesmo sendo da realeza, devem respeito e lealdade aos Reis do seu reino.

Kara tinha sua cabeça baixa, durante a noite refletiu sobre suas ações, e mesmo estando com raiva, não pôde deixar de sentir vergonha pelo modo que agiu. Mas, o orgulho que sente ultrapassou sua razão, e impediu que Kara agisse corretamente.

Alex sabia que a irmã estava pensando no que tinha feito. Ambas estavam em silêncio, mas, sabia que tinha que falar.

\- Você sabe que errou em gritar com nosso pai, não sabe? - Pergunta, Kara não encara a irmã, tamanha sua vergonha.

\- Eu sei - Fala com a voz baixa - Mas, eu não aguentei, Lexi, não aguentei ver Zor-El quebrar uma promessa feita perante os deuses, não aguentei que ele tivesse me empurrado para um casamento que só vai me fazer infeliz, não aguentei que ele decidisse sobre algo que ele prometeu que eu iria decidir quando estivesse pronta. Ele mentiu pra mim, me enganou e não fui capaz de conter minha raiva, eu precisava falar, precisava intervir, eu....

\- Calma, respira - Fala ao ver que Kara falava sem parar e já ficava vermelha - Eu entendo, realmente entendo que você tenha ficado com raiva, entendo que o papai ter arranjado um casamento e não ter te comunicado foi errado, que isso despertou sentimentos que você demorou para enterrar, lembranças que não queria ter vivido, entendo que casar com Lena é algo inaceitável para você, mas.... - Faz uma pausa e suspira - Ele é o nosso Rei, e você o afrontou Kara, você recusou uma ordem direta dele, e fez isso na frente dos guardas e da família real de Auradon - Agora quem suspira é Kara, que sabe que nenhuma justificativa será boa o suficiente para igualar sua atitude.

\- Eu sei....

\- Não estou te acusando, jamais faria isso. Só estou dizendo que, se fosse qualquer outro já teria perdido a cabeça, tamanha raiva que fez nosso pai sentir, mas, era você, a filha primogênita dele quem gritou e o envergonhou na frente de outros Reis. Ele jamais mandaria te ferir, então te exilou. Mas, nada muda o fato de que o que você fez, o modo como o tratou esteja errado, e que você precisa falar com ele e se desculpar logo - Conclui compreensiva.

\- Pelos deuses, eu não tive a intenção de envergonha-lo. Rao, eu só estava com raiva, estava magoada e confusa. Só queria fazê-lo desistir da idéia absurda de querer me casar com Lena, porque não suportei a idéia de te-la como esposa - Kara lamenta - Não suportei saber que.... que a mesma mulher que me rejeitou estava ali para usurpar o lugar da Sam, porque Lena não é digna desse posto, não é digna de ocupar o lugar da minha esposa, da única pessoa que me amou apesar das minhas diferenças, não pude aceitar que Lena se tornasse minha esposa, porque isso.... isso significa o fim pra mim. Eu não pude, não posso e jamais poderei aceitar Lena Luthor como minha esposa - Kara eleva a voz, tamanha sua indignação.

\- Kara! - Alex tenta chamar a atenção da irmã, mas, essa não nem a ouve.

\- Não posso aceitar que Lena se torne minha mulher, nem que ocupe o outro lugar na minha cama. Simplesmente não posso, porque esse posto é da Sam, ela sim é minha esposa, mesmo que não esteja mais aqui. É ela quem deveria estar na minha cama durante a noite, é ela quem deveria ser minha Rainha quando eu for coroada, Samantha Árias - Zor-El é quem devia estar aqui e não.... Lena - Sua voz já não passava de um sussurro quando disse o nome da princesa de Auradon.

Kara sentiu seu rosto molhar, nem havia percebido que estava chorando. Isso sempre acontece quando toca no nome de sua falecida esposa. Agora tem toda essa confusão de casamento. Casamento esse que é totalmente indesejado pela princesa. Oh, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Kara não se sente capaz de enfrentar essa situação. Tudo seria mais fácil se Sam ainda estivesse viva, Kara não dúvida disso.

\- Não devia existir a possibilidade de Lena ou qualquer outra mulher que seja, ser minha esposa. Porque Sam não devia ter me deixado, ela devia estar aqui comigo e com nosso filho, mas.... ela morreu, a minha esposa se foi, assim como nosso filho. E agora tudo que me sobrou foi o grande vazio que sua ausência me causa - Os olhos de Kara estavam distantes, vazios e tristes.

Há silêncio entre as irmãs El, Alex sabe que Kara precisa disso, precisa por pra fora tudo que vem guardando desde que perderá a esposa, desde que perderá a coisa mais bela que já aconteceu em sua vida. Raros são os momentos em que Kara fala sobre seus sentimos, e esse é um deles.

Então, Alex não interrompe o que quer que a princesa esteja pensando, não, porém, ela faz a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento. É o conforto, o ombro amigo e a âncora que a Herdeira precisa. Ela a ouve e toma para si a dor da irmã, que mesmo sendo a mais velha, é como se fosse uma garotinha assustada que acabou de acordar de um terrível pesadelo, e acabou indo parar na cama dos pais por medo de dormir só.

Alex abraça a irmã de lado, fazendo com que ela repouse a cabeça em seu ombro e o afaga.

\- Está tudo bem, querida - Fala com a voz terna - Eu estou aqui - Continua com o carinho no ombro da irmã, que se pergunta o que fez para merecer uma irmã tão incrível como Alex.

\- Eu.... eu fiquei confusa, fiquei com medo e.... eu não queria ter gritado ou desrespeitado nosso pai - Fala com a voz fraca - Eu só queria fazê-lo desistir de me casar novamente, porque eu não consigo Lexi. Eu só não consigo - Confessa e fecha os olhos, os sentindo encher de lágrimas novamente, que logo escorrem pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu sei, e acho que deveria conversar com o papai sobre como se sente com esse casamento. Ele entenderá você, não posso garantir que mude de idéia, mas, sei que entenderá como se sente e sei também que fará qualquer coisa pra fazê-lá se sentir melhor - Alex suspira, é sempre difícil ver a irmã desse jeito, tão triste, como se não houvesse mais pelo que lutar - Mas, eu prometo estar aqui, não importa o que aconteça. Você sempre terá a mim! - Confessa apertando Kara mais ainda contra si.

Ambas ficaram em silêncio, palavras não precisavam mais ser ditas naquele momento. Desde que Sam morreu, Alex prometeu cuidar da irmã e estar ao seu lado independente do que aconteça, e Kara sabe que de todas as pessoas do mundo, Alex é a que mais pode confiar até de olhos fechados. A princesa sabe que a irmã nunca a abandonaria, que mesmo Kara sendo a princesa guerreira do seu reino, Alex sempre lutaria por ela, sempre se colocaria a frente de batalha pela irmã. Kara acredita, confia, ela sabe que nunca será abandonada por Alexandra, e isso a conforta, porque sua irmã é tudo para ela. Assim como Alex lutaria por Kara, Kara também lutaria por Alex. O amor que as envolve é tão grande e tão intenso, que nada é capaz de abalar isso. Nada é capaz de apagar o que elas têm. Nada.

[...]

Já havia se passado um tempo, Kara ainda estava deitada sobre o ombro da irmã quando decidiu que era hora de mudar aquele clima triste. Ela odiava se mostrar vulnerável pras pessoas, menos para Alex. Era tão fácil ser ela mesma com a irmã. Kara não precisava ser a Herdeira e comandante do exército de Krypton quando estava com Alex, ela podia simplesmente ser ela mesma. Ela podia sentir medo, vergonha, podia ser a menina ingênua e engraçada. Não havia porque se esconder. Kara não precisava ser forte na frente de sua irmã, não precisava ser uma guerreira. Ela podia ser simplesmente a Kara Zor-El, e isso era mais do que podia pedir.

Mas, ela não queria continuar triste, queria poder ouvir aquela risada da irmã que tanto a contagia, queria poder vê-la se divertir por algo engraçado ou até mesmo atrapalhado que viu a irmã fazer. Queria.... não, ela quer e verá.

\- Ok, chega disso - Fala levantando o rosto do ombro de Alex e limpando o rosto. Logo encarando a irmã.

-O que quer dizer? - Alex franze o cenho e olha confusa pra Kara.

\- Quero dizer que chega dessas conversas tristes. Não vinhemos aqui fora para chorar, mas, sim para ser um momento divertido entre irmãs - Fala e olha pra cesta de doces - Pelos deuses, é até pecado chorar de tristeza enquanto a luz de Rao brilha sobre nossas cabeças - Pega um doce e morde.

\- Tá aí uma coisa que concordamos - Alex ri. Ela sabia o que a irmã estava fazendo, sabia também que aquilo era o melhor. Tudo que tinham pra falar no momento já foi dito, tudo que tinha pra chorar já foi chorado. Agora elas aproveitariam a companhia uma da outra, se divertiriam como sempre, como quando estão juntas e claro, comeriam todos os doces que Sara fez.

\- Esses doces são tão deliciosos - Kara solta entre um gemido de satisfação - Que Rao abençoe as mãos de Sara, isso está perfeito - Fala com a boca cheia e suja de doce, o que causa outras risadas em Alex.

\- Tenho que concordar. Estão perfeitos mesmo - Fala comendo o doce, mas, ainda rindo de Kara.

\- O que? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? - Pergunta ao notar os olhares e risadas da irmã sendo direcionadas a ela, mais especificamente para sua boca.

\- Oh, com certeza tem - Rir e Kara faz careta, logo passando a mão no rosto.

\- Isso não tem graça, Lexi - Faz um bico, que faz Alex querer apertar as bochechas da irmã.

\- Oh, tem sim, e você tem que concordar - Pega mais um doce. Kara estreita os olhos e tenta se manter séria, o que não dura muito tempo já que começa a rir também.

\- Ok, talvez tenha um pouco de graça.

É incrível como estar com a irmã faz Kara esquecer de qualquer tristeza em um piscar de olhos. Alex é contagiante, sua alegria e modo de ser, instiga qualquer um a felicidade. Não havia mais indícios de tristeza na princesa, muito pelo contrário, ela parecia mais leve, descontraída. E isso não passou despercebido por Alex, que se sentiu Alegre por estar fazendo bem a irmã, e mesmo que sua mãe descubra que ela ajudou Kara a fugir do quarto, não se arrepende. O sorriso no rosto da irmã faz qualquer atitude rebelde valer a pena.

Ambas conversavam sobre tudo, naquele momento assuntos tristes era proibido. Alex conseguia arrancar boas risadas da irmã sem ao menos se esforçar, Kara também não ficava atrás. As duas comeram todos os doces, bem, Kara comeu mais, é claro, e se sentiu tentada em pedir a alguma serva para pegar mais, mas, Alex não deixou, alegando que a irmã não conseguiria fazer a refeição da tarde se continuasse comendo tantos doces, fora que ela já abusou demais e Alex não arriscaria deixar a irmã comer demasiados doces e passar mau depois.

Algumas horas já haviam se passado, aquela havia sido uma manhã agradável. A sobra fresca que aquela árvore fazia, a companhia mais que agradável que era ter a irmã ao seu lado. Kara agradecia constantemente a Rao por te-la abençoada com uma irmã tão incrível quanto Alex. Estar com ela é a melhor parte do seu dia, mesmo que as vezes tenha que vê-la interagir com o indesejado Maxwell, o marido da sua irmã que tanto detesta. Mas, que hoje estava longe de Krypton, em uma viagem de negócios a mando do próprio Rei. Tendo assim, a irmã só para si. Kara não podia deixar de pensar que hoje estava tendo muita sorte.

\- Está sendo incrível essa manhã, você até que é uma boa companhia, Lexi - Kara brinca e olha de relance para a irmã.

\- Oh, tenho que concordar. Você até que não é tão ruim também - Entra na brincadeira. As duas se olham e logo caem na gargalhada.

\- Se a mamãe descobrir que você saiu do quarto e que eu te ajudei, Rao nos ajude, estamos perdidas! - Exclama.

\- Não se preocupe, ela não vai descobrir. E se descobrir também, já disse, o máximo que ela vai fazer é nos tirar a sobremesa depois das refeições. Podemos fugir pra cozinha enquanto ela e o papai estiverem dormindo e comer quantos doces quisermos. Mamãe nunca saberá! - Kara fala exalando confiança, mas, por algum motivo, Alex sentia que elas não se dariam tão bem assim no final.

\- Se você diz. Agora vamos entrar, daqui a pouco está na hora da refeição - Alex fala ainda duvidosa. Logo se levanta do chão e vira para ajudar Kara, que por causa da ferida em sua barriga, teria dificuldades em levantar sozinha. Mas, assim que Alex se vira e olha para frente, senti seu corpo gelar ao ver sua mãe parada a encarando com um olhar mortal. Elas ficaram nessa troca de olhares por alguns segundos, isso até ouvir algo.

\- "Que Rao nos ajude!" - Kara sussurra.

\- Eu nunca saberei? É isso que vocês acham, Kara e Alexandra Zor-El? - Pergunta Alura cruzando os braços e com a cara fechada. Nenhuma das duas El ousou responder a mãe, sabiam que estavam encrencadas por te-la desobedecido.

Alex mesmo não se arrependendo por ter feito o oposto do que sua mãe havia dito, não consegue deixar de sentir medo de suas reações quando contrariada.

\- Assim como acharam que eu não descobriria que me desobedeceram? Que foram contra uma ordem direta minha? - Pergunta novamente, a voz de Alura era calma, e isso assustava Kara e Alex, pois sabiam que quando sua mãe não gritava é porque a coisa era séria mesmo, e que ela estava muito, mais muito brava mesmo.

\- Mãe, a culpa não foi da Alex, eu que a obriguei a me tirar do quarto e.... - Alura não deixa a filha continuar.

\- "E" nada, Kara. Todos nós sabemos que Alex não faz nada que não queira, mesmo sob ameaça. Se ela te ajudou a sair do seu quarto, que eu havia ordenada que você ficasse até estar bem o suficiente pra sair, foi porque ela quis e não porque você obrigou - Fala ainda calma.

Kara estende os braços para Alex, que entende o recado e ajuda a irmã a levantar. Kara não pôde deixar de fazer uma careta de dor, que só passou despercebida por Alura e Lena, porque a mesma estava de costas. Mas, não tardou em se virar e encarar a mãe.

\- Eu estou bem, mãe. E não aguentava mais ficar confinada naquela cama - Tenta convencer Alura.

\- Não, Kara, você não está bem - Fala se aproximando da filha - Você teve uma espada atravessada no seu corpo, você quase morreu, então não me diga que está bem, porque não passei nem dois dias que você acordou - Conclui. Kara sabe que a mãe está certa, sabe que devia ter permanecido no quarto. Mas, não aguentaria ficar naquela cama nem mais um segundo, ela é uma guerreira, ficar confinada em seu próprio quarto não é uma opção para ela.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe - Fala e abaixa a cabeça.

\- Desculpa - Alex fala também de cabeça baixa. Porque assim como Kara, sabe que também errou, mas, não só em desobedecer sua mãe, mas, em ter arriscado sair com Kara e ela ter se esforçado tanto para andar, o que poderia e até pode prejudicar o processo de cura da princesa.

Alura olhava para suas duas filhas. Ela não pôde deixar de notar que naquele momento ambas pareciam as duas meninas arteiras de anos atrás. Isso nunca vai mudar, Kara e Alex sempre aprontarão e ambas se acobertarão, sempre. Uma cuidará da outra. E Alura não deixa de ficar contente por isso, mesmo que não diga em voz alta.

\- Tudo bem, mas, que isso não se repita. Tudo que faço é para o bem de vocês - Fala e beija a testa de cada uma, que acena positivamente - Agora vão se lavar para comermos - As duas se afastaram - Mas, não pensem que o que vocês fizeram não terá consequências - Fala antes que elas se afastem totalmente. Logo seguiram para dentro do castelo, com Alex ajudando Kara a andar.

Alura suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente ao ver uma cesta deixada ao pé da árvore, ela tinha certeza que as filhas se encheram de doces.

\- Eu disse que ela iria nos matar se descobrisse - Alex fala quando já estavam subindo as escadas bem devagar.

\- Bem, podia ter sido pior - Kara tenta quebrar o clima e faz uma careta.

\- Podia ter sido pior? - Alex fala em descrença - Ela vai arrancar nosso couro mais tarde, Kara. Vai nos matar e nos jogar numa vala qualquer, nunca chegaremos ao paraíso de Rao ou andaremos sob a sua luz, porque nem um enterro teremos, seremos amaldiçoadas a vagar sem paz para todo o sempre - Alex dramatiza, causando risadas em Kara.

\- Não seja idiota - Fala ainda rindo, logo notando que já havia chegado em seu quarto.

Ambas se arrumaram para o banquete. Kara não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz pela sua mãe não te-la obrigado a comer no quarto. Poderia se juntar a ela e sua irmã à mesa. Claro que teria um ou dois pontos negativos nisso. Teria que estar na mesma mesa que a princesa de Auradon, fora que teria que encarar seu pai antes mesmo do que previa. Mas, a segunda pessoa ela poderia lidar, já a primeira era outra história.

[...]

Quando Kara e Alex chegaram à mesa, encontraram seu pai que sentava na ponta da mesa e sua mãe que sentava ao seu lado, a princesa Lana e seu filho, que sentavam ao lado esquerdo do Rei Zor-El junto de sua sogra e cunhada, a Rainha Líllian e a princesa Lena, é claro. Alex instruiu a irmã se sentar e fez o mesmo processo, se sentando ao seu lado, perto de sua mãe.

\- Boa tarde, pai, mãe, Rainha Líllian, princesas e.... pequeno príncipe - Alex cumprimenta a todos com um sorriso, que é retribuído.

\- Boa tarde - Kara fala e logo desvia o olhar para a mesa posta.

\- Boa tarde princesas - Líllian e Lana respondem. Lena assim como Kara, tinha seus olhos nas incontáveis comidas daquela mesa.

\- Onde está Kal-El? - Alex pergunta pelo primo, que normalmente faz as refeições com eles.

\- Ele preferiu faz a refeição no quarto, junto da esposa - Zor responde - Agora, vamos comer - Dito isso, todos se servem.

Alura puxava assunto com Líllian, Lana e Lena, que sempre a respondia com um sorriso, Alex logo se juntou a elas, assim como Zor. Todos engataram numa conversa gostosa, todos menos Kara.

\- Então, Kara - Kara tem sua atenção tirada de sua comida por Líllian - Lena me disse que viu o templo que estão construindo à Rao. Não tive a oportunidade de vê-lo ainda, mas, pelo que minha filha relatou, parece ser algo magnifico, e pelo que soube, a planta do templo foi desenhada por você - Kara é pega de surpresa, mas, logo disfarça e força um sorriso. Ela olha pra Lena rapidamente, que abaixa a cabeça corada.

\- Oh, sim, claro. É verdade, eu quem desenhei - Se embola nas palavras - Realmente será uma das maiores obras que Krypton já teve, mas, valerá a pena todo esforço - Agora dá um sorriso verdadeiro - Irá demorar para a obra estar completa, mas, tenho supervisionado pessoalmente, certificando de que nada saia errado. No final, será algo magnífico de fato - Sorri amplamente só em imaginar o templo que ela desenhou fora do papel. Kara sente orgulho por ter feito algo que irá fazer a diferença em seu reino.

\- Se estamos construindo esse templo hoje, é tudo graças a Kara, que trabalhou duramente durante meses pra tornar tudo isso real. Não podia estar mais orgulhoso da minha filha - Zor fala com verdadeiro orgulho do trabalho que sua filha tem feito. E mesmo que receba uma resposta negativa de Kara pelo últimos acontecimentos, não pôde deixar de comentar sobre.

Mas, para sua total surpresa, Kara reagiu bem ao comentário do pai. Ela viu ali uma boa chance de começar a se desculpar pelas coisas que havia dito e feito, e pela vergonha que o fez passar.

\- Obrigada, pai - Fala e sorri para Zor, que ficou meio confuso por alguns instantes, mas, que não demorou a sorrir de volta. Feliz, pela filha não ter demonstrado irritação ou mágoa para com ele.

O almoço seguiu com agora uma boa conversa entre todos. Vez ou outra, Kara e Lena trocavam alguns olhares. Kara não sabia o que pensar ou sentir sobre Lena. Tudo que Alex falou ficou em sua cabeça, mas, a princesa não quer considerar o fato de que Lena possa ter alguma explicação para suas atitudes do passado. E ela também não quer saber sobre, só quer esquecer e seguir em frente. Já Lena, olhava ao mesmo tempo que admirada, receosa por estar na presença da princesa por tanto tempo. Ela não conseguia ler Kara, não havia como saber o que ela estava pensando, se estava com raiva ou não. Lena estava no escuro e não tinha certeza de mais nada.

Mas, Lena tinha uma única certeza: Faria tudo que pudesse para ter o amor daquela mulher de volta, custe o que custar.


	9. First Season: Chapter Nine - Resumption

"Olá querida, faz tempo que não escrevo, sinto muito se te deixei preocupada, não foi minha intenção.

Tantas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos dias que nem sei por onde começar.

Bem, lembra que fui batalhar para proteger o reino de Albion do reino de Agrabah? Devo confessar que esperava mais desse reino, eles sempre se diziam fortes e justos, mas que ao ter uma aliança recusada por Albion, partiram para a guerra, colocando vidas inocentes em risco. Não podia deixar tal injusta prevalecer, tive que intervir. E mesmo que tenha tentado a rendição dos saldados de Agrabah, eles escolheram a morte.

Eu sei querida, sei que muitos daqueles homens tinham família, esposas e filhos, mas, eles não se importaram, e isso é tão triste.

Você sempre soube o quanto que lutei Sam para trazer paz tanto a Krypton quanto aos reinos que mantemos uma aliança. Mas, tenho fé que também alcançaremos a outros reinos.

Assim como a luz de Rao brilha todas as manhãs, jamais deixarei de acreditar que haverá um dia em que a guerra não será mais necessária. Acreditarei que vidas inocentes não precisarão mais serem perdidas.

Você acreditava nisso também, e isso só me fez te amar mais. Sinto sua falta, mas, agradeço aos deuses pelo tempo em que a tive ao meu lado. Minha amiga, minha companheira, minha esposa e eterno amor. Minha vida não é a mesma sem você, mas, tenho tentado seguir em frente, porque quero que sinta orgulho de mim e quero que nosso filho sinta orgulho da mãe dele.

Já ia me esquecendo, meu pai arranjou uma pretendente para mim. A princesa Lena de Auradon. Sim querida, Lena Luthor será minha nova esposa, mas confesso que fiquei relutante quanto a esse matrimônio. Eu não queria me casar denovo, ainda sinto a dor da sua ausência, e isso fez com que eu desafiasse o Rei, me recusando a casar.

Ele me exilou por 14 dias, mas, tive que aceitar sua ordem e concordar com o casamento, senão pessoas inocentes iriam morrer. Você sabe que eu jamais deixaria um povo sucumbir por minha causa, então, mesmo que contra a minha vontade, aceitei Lena como minha noiva.

Me diz se fiz a coisa certa, Sam! Me diz que não errei em aceitar esse casamento.

Eu sei que você iria querer que eu encontrasse uma nova esposa, você já me disse isso uma vez, disse que nunca gostaria de me ver só, mas tenho medo. Medo de falhar novamente assim como falhei com você e nosso filho. Medo de não ser uma boa esposa e o suficiente para Lena. Tenho medo de deixar minha raiva falar mais alto e acabar magoando-a.

Você saberia o que fazer se estivesse aqui.

Sua ausência ainda me causa dor, mas, por você querida Sam, continuo lutando, continuo acreditando que o amanhã será melhor, mesmo não tendo certeza. Eu acredito. Tenho fé. E peço que acredite em mim também, porque te deixarei orgulhosa.

Prometo ser uma boa princesa, e agora uma boa noiva. Porque mesmo tendo mágoa, Lena não merece receber de mim a rejeição, mesmo que ela tenha me rejeitado. Ela é uma princesa admirável, e merece o mundo por ser a pessoa incrível que ela é.

Prometo te deixar orgulhosa, Sam. Prometo ser o melhor que você via em mim. Não te decepcionarei.

Com amor de sua esposa, Kara."

Kara fechou seu diário e o amarrou, deixou a pena de lado e respiro fundo de olhos fechados sentindo uma única lágrima descer de seu olho. Essa foi a forma que a princesa encontrou de manter Sam viva, sempre escrevendo em seu diário como se estivesse falando com a mesma. De certa forma isso a conforta, colocar pra fora de alguma forma seus sentimentos, saber que sua esposa esta viva em algum lugar e que provavelmente vê o que ela escreve, é como um tratamento para Kara, a faz se sentir mais leve.

Respirando fundo, Kara se ergue da cadeira e caminha com seu diário em direção ao seu esconderijo. A princesa não quer correr o risco de alguém entrar no seu quarto e encontrar o seu diário, por isso, se abaixa e afasta o pequeno armário que fica ao lado do seu guarda roupa, atrás do mesmo há uma pequena abertura, que para outros seria visto como quebrado, mas, que é onde a princesa esconde o caderno de couro.

Ao garantir que estava tudo em ordem, Kara fecha os olhos mais uma vez e respirando fundo, busca coragem para fazer o que ela sabe que precisa ser feito.

Lembranças on

\- Você precisa falar com ele, Kaa! -Alex incentiva a irmã, que estava relutante a caminhar até a sala do trono para falar com seu pai.

\- Eu sei, mas....

\- Nada de "mas", vai logo antes que te arraste eu mesma para lá - Aponta o caminho e encara a irmã. Alex vê a incerteza em seus olhos e a relutância do seu corpo em cada movimento contido, se deve dar o primeiro passo ou não. Por fim, Kara sabe que realmente deve ter uma conversa com seu pai, sabe que deve isso a si mesma e a ele também, por isso, mesmo na incerteza, Kara obrigado suas pernas a caminharem em direção à sala do trono.

Alex acompanhava a irmã com os olhos, e viu o momento em que os guardas abriram as portas e Kara passou, logo sumindo assim que as portas se fecharam novamente.

Zor-El não estava sozinho, havia um guarda na qual o Rei lhe dirigia a palavra, mas, que se calou assim que viu a princesa, que lhe reverenciou brevemente antes de encarar o guarda, que ela conhecia bem.

\- Princesa - Se curva diante de Kara.

\- Me desculpe se atrapalhei algo, pai - Fala agora focando sua atenção em Zor. Mas, Kara não deixa de estar curiosa quanto à reunião particular que estava tendo entre seu pai e Oliver Queen, seu amigo e sub-comandante do exército de Krypton.

\- Não se preocupe querida, você não atrapalhou nada - Fala e sorri para Kara - Precisa de alguma coisa? - Pergunta

\- Oh, não, não eu.... só queria conversar com o senhor e.... - A mente de guerreira de Kara a alerta quanto à presença de Oliver ali - O que está fazendo aqui, Oliver? Porque não está descansando e se recuperando do seu ferimento? - Pergunta realmente intrigada, já que o mesmo quase morreu quando levou a flechada por ela na batalha de Auradon e Krypton contra Urkria.

\- Oliver estava me passando as estratégias de como lidariamos a partir de hoje com Urkria. Um informante disse que os pais de Jack quer o filho de volta e está disposto a negociar qualquer coisa para te-lo a salvo novamente - Fala e suspira.

\- Oh, a vida daquele porco vale alguma coisa afinal! - Kara zomba e ri irônica.

\- O usaremos como moeda de troca - Zor continua - Devolveremos o príncipe Spheer, e Urkria esquece a rixa que tem com Auradon por quebrarem o acordo de casamento entre Jack e Lena, fora que eles acreditam que Auradon também os traiu, que quebraram a aliança que tinham, o que não é verdade e temos provas - Qualquer ar de riso que existia no rosto de Kara, sumiu no momento em que seu pai disse "Casamento", sua mente focou só nisso.

\- Eu não entendo como Auradon chegou a isso - Bufa - Só faltavam duas luas para o casamento da princesa Lena e de Jack acontecer, mas, do dia pra noite Auradon resolve não cumprir um compromisso firmado a anos atrás - Olha para Zor realmente intrigada - Por quê? - O Rei é pego de surpresa, e pela primeira vez não sabe o que dizer para a filha.

\- É mais complicado do que parece, querida - Fala - E eu sei que você não quer esse casamento forçado, mas é preciso, pelo nosso reino e por Auradon - Kara não queria ter aquela conversa na frente de Oliver, na verdade, seu desejo é tratar isso apenas com seu pai, sem ninguém mais por perto.

\- O reino está desesperado para fazer essa negociação entre Urkria de imediato? - Pergunta com sua postura séria e impassiva.

\- Krypton e Auradon não, porém Urkria sim- Responde Zor com o cenho franzido - Eles não ousariam atacar Auradon novamente, pelo menos não depois do seu exército ser vergonhosamente derrotado e Krypton estar ao sua lado.

\- Ótimo, Oliver? - Chama pelo amigo.

\- Sim princesa?

\- Volte para sua esposa e filho, não quero vê-lo na minha frente até que esteja totalmente recuperado - O encara séria - Isso é uma ordem - Conclui e recebe um aceno, seguida de uma reverência. Oliver se retira da sala do trono, deixando Kara e Zor sozinhos para poderem finalmente conversar.

Mas, antes...

\- Saiam - Fala para os guardas que ainda estavam ali. Agora, deixando-os totalmente sozinhos.

\- Kara, eu.... - Zor tenta falar, na sua cabeça Kara ainda está brava com ele, e o fato da princesa ter dispensado os guardas só mostra que ela iria gritar mais uma vez com ele, tentando convence-lo a desistir da idéia do casamento mais uma vez. Mas, esse não é o objetivo de Kara, definitivamente não é. Por isso não o deixa falar e se explica.

\- Eu não estou aqui pra brigar - Fala deixando Zor surpreso - Na verdade, estou aqui para pedir desculpas pelo modo como venho agindo - Suspira e abaixa a cabeça - Me perdoe se o envergonhei na frente dos guardas e da família Luthor, juro que não foi essa a minha intenção, eu só estava....

\- Com raiva? - Zor Conclui e Kara assente de cabeça baixa - Eu sei.

\- Sei que o senhor quer o melhor para o reino e para mim, e esse casamento é o melhor não só para Krypton, como também para Auradon e outros reinos entre nós, mas.... eu sinto.... sinto que....

\- Está traindo Sam se aceitar o casamento? - Kara olha para Zor-El, que tinha um olhar compreensivo - Eu sei, te conheço melhor do que imagina, Kara - Kara suspira e se perde em seus pensamentos ao olhar para o nada.

\- Ela era tudo pra mim pai, Samantha foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, e eu prometi protege-la com a minha vida - Dá um risada sem humor - E olha o que aconteceu - Balança a cabeça negativamente, como se suas próximas palavras não pudessem ser ditas em voz alta - Não é só pela Sam que não posso aceitar esse casamento, é por mim também, eu....

\- Foi magoada por Lena quando disse que a amava e depois ela te desprezou? - Kara olha para Zor com os olhos arregalados.

Ninguém além de Alex sabia disso. E Kara sabe que sua irmã não teria contado ao seu pai.

\- Como o senhor sabe?

\- Um rei sempre sabe das coisas - pisca pra Kara, que suspira.

\- Eu amo Krypton, pai. Esse reino é tudo pra mim e eu daria a minha vida por ele se fosse preciso - Kara caminha e para frente ao degrau que há antes do trono de seu pai, com certo esforço a princesa se senta, sendo acompanhada por Zor, que imita a filha e lhe encara logo em seguida - Sei que esse casamento é para o bem dos reinos, mas, o senhor não pode esquecer que além de princesa, também sou sua filha. Sou uma pessoa com sentimentos e que perdeu a mulher que amava - Suspira mais uma vez,sua feição é de derrota - Aceitar esse casamento é como se eu tivesse deixando Sam ir, e eu não quero que ela vá, não estou pronta - Zor-El viu quando uma única lágrima solitária caiu no rosto de Kara.

\- Eu sei que dói querida, sei que ainda sofre, mas, seguir em frente significa isso. Você precisa deixar Samantha partir, você precisa virar a página e seguir em frente, e mesmo que a dor seja insuportável saiba que você não está sozinha - Põe a mão sobre a de Kara, que repousa sobre sua perna - Você tem a todos nós, querida, você nunca estará sozinha. E quando estiver difícil demais para continuar, saiba que estou aqui para dividir esse fardo com você.

[...]

\- Sabe o que eu acho? - Kara deixou que sua dor fosse vista pelo seu pai pela primeira vez, e isso ela nunca permitiu, já que não gosta de que seu pai a veja fraca. Kara o abraçou e chorou, Zor a consolou e a fez ver que não importa o que aconteça, ele sempre estaria ali para ela.

Agora Kara contava como tudo aconteceu entre ela e a princesa de Auradon, e em como ela não pôde esquecer a mágoa que sentiu e sente até hoje por Lena e o modo como tudo terminou entre elas.

\- O que? - Pergunta curiosa sobre o que seu pai pensa sobre tudo que acabará de contar.

\- Você disse que sente raiva pelo que Lena lhe fez, que a magoa pela princesa de Auradon é grande demais para ser esquecida, mas eu te conheço a minha vida inteira Kara, e sei que você não odeia Lena de fato....

\- O que? Eu....

\- Você não odeia a princesa Luthor, pode estar magoada, claro, como qualquer pessoa ficaria em seu lugar, mas todo esse sentimento que você guarda aí dentro - Aponta pro coração da princesa - que estava adormecido até propormos o casamento, é tudo sobre você e não sobre em como Lena a desprezou e te trocou por outro - Zor-El encara a filha, que não sabia como responde-lo. E por breves momentos, o rei viu a filha se perder em seus pensamentos, sua testa e sobrancelhas franzidas, a feição que mudou para algo doloroso rapidamente. Tudo indicava que Kara estava tendo uma lembrança ruim, só restava saber qual.

\- Eu não odeio Lena...- Sussurra mais para si mesma, porém Zor-El foi capaz de ouvir - Por muito tempo eu me perguntei do porque de não conseguir ter sido o suficiente pra Lena, ela era a melhor coisa da minha vida, mas eu não fui capaz de dar o que ela sempre mereceu ter, me sentia uma aberração que amaria, mas nunca seria amada - Suspira e não tenta conter as lágrimas que surgem e logo escorrem sobre seu rosto - Então, quando eu finalmente tive coragem de dizer que a amava muito mais que uma amiga, e quando ela me rejeitou dias depois, eu me odiei por ser diferente, porque não pedi pra nascer assim, não me conformei em ter perdido Lena por minha causa, se eu não fosse uma aberração eu ainda a teria na minha vida, mas por minha causa ela foi embora e encontrou alguém melhor, normal - Conclui sentindo seu peito se comprimir, Kara só não entende do porque senti tanta dor ao lembrar do passado.

Quando a princesa conheceu a Lady Samantha, toda dor que um dia sentiu, causada pela princesa Lena, se tornou tão insignificante que nem era mais notada em sua vida. Não houve mais espaço para a tristeza, não quando a própria felicidade, a própria luz estava logo à sua frente. Mas, agora é diferente, toda dor voltou como um murro em seu estômago, fazendo-a lembrar de que ainda está ali e não pretendia ir embora.

Kara lembra da última vez que chorou por Lena. Em um surto de raiva, juntou todas as cartas que trocará com a princesa antes da mesma lhe rejeitar, e em um pequeno descuido deixou todas caírem, mas uma em especial lhe chamou atenção. Era uma das últimas cartas que Lena havia lhe enviado.

"Prometo estar ao seu lado para sempre querida, porque você significa o mundo para mim..."

Não foi bem isso que aconteceu, não quando logo que descobriu a verdade sobre Kara, Lena se afastou com o intuito de nunca mais voltar. Então ela chorou por saber que tinha perdida a pessoa que mais amou, que significava o Sol para ela.

Muitas vezes Kara pedia que Rao a perdoasse por colocar Lena como sua luz, mas era exatamente isso que Lutessa Lena Luthor era para a princesa. Sua luz, seu Sol, sua força. Nada podia mudar isso, até aquele momento.

Agora Kara estava ali, chorando depois de anos pela mesma mulher por quem foi perdidamente apaixonada, que só a idéia de não te-la mais em sua vida já era o suficiente para Kara se desesperar.

A princesa não se imaginou assim outra vez. Depois que se apaixonou por Sam, pensou que nunca mais choraria pela perda do seu antigo amor. Mas, mais uma vez se odiou por estar completamente enganada. Chorou pela morte de sua esposa, agora chora pela volta do seu primeiro amor.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, pai - Confessa com a voz fraca e ainda com as lágrimas molhando seu rosto - Não sei porque dói tanto estar perto da Lena depois de todos esses anos, não sei porque me sinto sufocar quando ouço sua voz ou simplesmente olho em seus olhos - Confessa e sua voz se torna ainda mais fraca, se é que possível - Eu não a odeio, mas também não sei o que sinto por ela....

Zor abraça a filha novamente, é um abraço acolhedor, que demonstra todo cuidado e amor que sente por ela.

\- O que acha se descobrirmos juntos, hum? - Pergunta apertado-a contra seu peito e afagando seus cabelos.

\- Mas....

\- Entenda uma coisa querida - Se afasta e segura o rosto de Kara com carinho, a mesma lhe fita com atenção - Eu mais do que ninguém sei o que é cometer erros que se arrepende, e que se tivesse a oportunidade de voltar e fazer tudo diferente, acredite, eu faria - Suspira - O que Lena fez foi errado, ela cometeu um erro que se arrepende e faria qualquer coisa pra reparar, o que eu quero que você entenda é que pessoas mudam, e Lena mudou, e vem tentando reparar o que fez porque ela se importa. Você quer saber o porque dela ter te trocado pela príncipe de Urkria de uma hora para outra? E do porque do rompimento da aliança que havia entre eles? Porque há um motivo, e tudo que Lena fez foi por você e por Auradon, ela deixou de pensar em si pra salvar as pessoas que ela ama e não tenho dúvida de que ela faria tudo denovo se fosse preciso - Kara encara o pai com o cenho franzido.

\- Como assim? O que o senhor sabe que não está me contando? E que história é essa de que ela fez tudo isso por amor? O que....

\- Você acredita em mim? - Pergunta olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Kara sabe que se não responder, Zor não falará o que tem para falar, e ela precisa entender o que está acontecendo, por isso não tarda em responder.

\- Sim -

\- Então, acredite quando digo que tudo o que Lena fez foi porque te ama, ela fez o que achou que era preciso para salva-lá, mas se você quiser saber a verdade e o que aconteceu de verdade, terá que perguntar a própria Princesa Lena - Kara olha ainda sem compreender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Pai, eu não estou entendendo - Balança a cabeça frustrada, passa as mãos no rosto a fim de limpar qualquer resquício de lágrimas e respira fundo tentando manter a calma.

\- Você nunca desconfiou que a rejeição repentina de Lena havia um motivo maior por trás? - Pergunta e Kara lembra da conversa que teve com Alex durante a manhã.

\- Alex me perguntou a mesma coisa, mas não, estava sofrendo demais pra ir em busca de qualquer tipo de exploração sobre o que Lena me fez - Responde ainda mais frustrada e isso é evidente aos olhos do rei - Porque disso agora? O que pode ter acontecido de tão grave pra Lena ter agido daquele jeito? Vocês não podem simplesmente aceitar que a princesa de Auradon me magoou porque me acha uma aberração? O quão difícil é aceitar isso? -

\- E você? Não pode aceitar que tudo que Lena fez por você foi porque ela te ama demais para sequer vê-la sofrendo por sua causa? e que ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa se isso significar que você está segura e viva? - Devolve - Kara, pensa nessa possibilidade só uma vez - Segura em suas mãos e aperta - Você cresceu com Lena, a conhece sua vida inteira, vocês eram amigas ao ponto de não conseguirem viver longe uma da outra mesmo sendo de reinos diferentes, o que resultava em Lena ficando aqui em Krypton ou você indo pra Auradon somente para ficarem juntas. Eu me lembro de vocês quando criança, vocês eram inseparáveis, você era a protetora daquela menina frágil que tinha medo de chuva, vocês eram a definição de amor e lealdade, e do nada Lena te rejeita e chama das coisas que jamais sairiam de sua boca por vontade própria - Ergue a sobrancelha - Lena te desprezou! O quão insano isso soa? Porque você e eu sabemos que ela jamais agiria daquela forma com qualquer pessoa, mesmo que fosse verdade, o que não era e não é, a Lena que conhecemos jamais destrataria qualquer pessoa, principalmente a que ela mais ama -

\- Eu.... - Kara fica sem ter o que falar, sua mente pela primeira vez parece entender os fatos.

\- Você é a General de um poderoso exército, e constantemente tem que fazer estratégias para derrotar o inimigo, então só pense um pouco, use da sua capacidade de raciocinar e chegue a uma conclusão você mesmo. Verá que contra fatos não há argumentos! -

Kara tinha o olhar perdido, realmente não sabia o que falar. Sua mente processava cada informação dada. "O que está acontecendo?" Rondava em sua mente, ou "O que pode ter acontecido pra Lena ter sentido asco de mim dias depois de ter dito que me amava?".

\- Dê uma chance para Lena se explicar, a deixe contar o que realmente aconteceu e te garanto que você não irá se arrepender -

\- Mas....

\- Se quiser saber o aconteceu de verdade, o porque da Lena ter se afastado e feito tudo o que fez, terá que perguntar a ela - Deixa claro que não falará nada.

Lembranças Off

E ali estava Kara, depois de muito refletir e buscar a coragem necessária, finalmente decidiu dar uma chance para a princesa de Auradon, afinal, pessoas mudam, não? E Lena mudou, ela não é mais aquela jovem apaixonada que conhecia, agora é uma mulher que tomou decisões baseadas no que acreditava ser certo.

Enquanto caminhava vagamente pelo corredor do castelo em direção ao quarto da Luthor, Kara ia lembrando do tempo em que tinha a princesa de Auradon como seu Sol. Lembrou de como Lena vivia sorrindo e em como sua presença lhe fazia bem, as vezes que corriam pelo jardim particular da Rainha Alura e roubava uma flor ou outra para dar a morena, que sorria com a língua entre os dentes e lhe agradecia com um afetuoso beijo na bochecha, deixando-a envergonhada e com o rosto vermelho.

Voltou alguns anos mais em suas lembranças, quando ainda eram crianças e iam até a cidade, lembrou que corriam a fim de fugir dos guardas e em como gostavam de brincar com as crianças do orfanato. Tudo era tão simples, ainda estavam na vida uma da outra e Kara não imaginava que um dia não teriam mais a Luthor em sua vida.

Um sorriso contido surge em seu rosto quando Kara lembra das vezes em que disse a Lena que nenhum príncipe seria bom o suficiente para ela. Isso antes da Luthor contar que não queria se casar com um homem e sim com uma mulher, aí passou a dizer então que nenhum príncipe e nenhuma princesa de reino algum seria bom o suficiente para Lena, que como meros mortais ninguém a merecia. É claro que Lena ria, afinal ela sabia que Kara sentia ciúmes dela, principalmente se envolvesse outra pessoa.

Kara não sabe quanto tempo demorou para chegar em frente ao quarto da Lena, que segundo as servas ainda estava lá. A princesa sentia seu coração bater rápido e forte, suas mãos suavam e a coragem já estava por um fio de desaparecer completamente, então antes que se arrependesse e desse meia volta para seus aposentos, ergueu a mão e bateu na porta.

Não demorou muito para a princesa Lena abrir a porta e se deparar com ninguém menos que a mulher por quem foi apaixonada a vida inteira, e que ela tinha certeza de que a odiava, mas que estava naquele momento parada em sua frente.

Lena trajava um vestido verde que combinava com seus olhos, um par de brincos e um colar também verde, que segundo Kara, ficava perfeito na Luthor, em sua mão havia um livro, o que não surpreende a El, já que sempre soube o quão apaixonada Lena era pela leitura, mas o que realmente a surpreendeu foi que aquele não era qualquer livro, definitivamente não era, mas era um dos mais raros e que foi a própria Kara quem deu a Lena no seu aniversário de 17 anos, no mesmo ano em que se declarou para ela.

Kara lembra o quão difícil foi conseguir aquele livro, Lena sempre o desejou, então decidiu tentar compra-lo. O preço não era um problema, o problema mesmo era convencer o último comprador do último livro à revende-lo para a princesa, ela não o obrigaria por ser a Princesa Herdeira, mas o persuadiu até conseguir. Bem, na verdade quem conseguiu foi seu pai, que mesmo o homem que possuía o livro tendo uma grande fortuna, Zor-El prometeu lhe dar o dobro do que já tinha se lhe desse o livro, tudo para agradar a filha, que ficou tão feliz que pulava, comemorava e rodopiava sem parar de felicidade por poder presentear a amiga com o que ela mais desejava desde criança.

Ambas não souberam o que dizer. Lena por não estar esperando encontrar Kara na porta de seu quarto, e Kara por não saber como começar uma conversa com Lena. Então, apenas se encaram, com Kara abrindo e fechando a boca sem ter certeza do que dizer.

\- Quer entrar? - Lena corta o silêncio, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que Kara fazia ali não perderia a oportunidade de falar e tentar se aproximar da princesa, então deixou os pensamentos questionadores de lado e resolveu agir. Kara mesmo exitante acena com a cabeça e entra.

\- Me desculpe aparecer em seu quarto sem avisar - Fala e agradece mentalmente por não ter gaguejado.

\- Tudo bem, só estava lendo um dos meus livros preferidos - Aponta para o livro em sua mão - Mas, precisa de alguma coisa? - Olha atentamente para Kara, que lhe encara intensamente.

\- Não.... quer dizer, sim.... talvez - Se embola pra falar e coça a nuca em nervosismo fazendo uma careta que para Lena é adorável.

\- Do que precisa, querida - Quando Lena nota o que disse, arregala os olhos e suas bochechas ruborizam. Kara a olhava com os olhos semicerrados - Desculpa - Sussurra e Kara respira fundo antes de falar, deixando aquele momento de lado e indo direto ao ponto, sabe que é o melhor a se fazer no momento.

\- Eu queria saber se a princesa me daria a honra da sua presença em um passeio pelo bosque do reino.


	10. First Season: Chapter Ten - Knowing Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Feliz Natal para todos 😁

E ali estava Lena, princesa de Auradon e futura rainha de Krypton, parada frente à Kara Zor-El, que esperava uma resposta ao seu pedido para que a princesa lhe acompanhasse num passeio onde ambas estariam só.

Quando foi a última vez que as princesas saíram juntas? Ou que tiverem seu último momento antes que tudo desmoronasse?! Lena sabe que foi a muito tempo, se lembra quase como se fosse no dia anterior, quando segurou na mão de Kara e a mesma lhe beijou os lábios e disse o quanto a amava. Sem dúvidas essa é uma de suas melhores lembranças. Mas, não é como se Lena estivesse esperando que acontecesse de novo, não depois de tudo. Porém ali estava Kara, a mesma mulher por quem fora apaixonada sua vida inteira, parada à sua frente esperando uma resposta para que tenham novamente um momento juntas.

Um sorriso se forma em seu rosto. Lena não esperava que Kara a convidasse para qualquer coisa, mas ela está lhe convidando, não para qualquer coisa, mas para que ambas saiam juntas num passeio pelo bosque, para ficarem só.

Lena vê ali uma chance de se aproximar e conquistar a confiança da princesa mais uma vez.

Não é preciso pensar para ter uma resposta, Lena espera por esse momento a tempos e, claro que ela vai aceitar, não cometeria tamanha loucura de recusar a chance de recuperar o amor da princesa.

\- Aceito – É o que sai da sua boca seguido de um discreto sorriso.

Kara acena com a cabeça e continua olhando nos olhos verdes da Luthor, que também não desvia o olhar dos azuis da El em momento algum, mesmo que sinta seu rosto ruborizar. Ambas ficaram num silêncio que logo se torna constrangedor.

\- Uh... não hoje – Kara fala também com o rosto ruborizado – Digo, o sol já está se pondo, quero aproveitar o dia de amanhã com vossa alteza, se concordar, é claro – Conclui.

\- Oh, claro, amanhã está perfeito – Fala com pressa.

\- Depois do desjejum está bom para você? – Kara sente seu rosto queimar ainda mais se possível.

\- Sim – É o que consegue dizer.

\- Está marcado então – Fala e suspira, olha para o chão e depois volta a olhar para Lena, que assim como Kara, se encontra atrapalhada com suas palavras – Eu vou indo então. Até mais princesa – Faz uma pequena reverência e caminha em direção a porta, logo saindo e não dando chance de Lena se despedir.

Lena tinha um sorriso no rosto, é impossível conter a felicidade que sente por finalmente estar conseguindo se aproximar de Kara novamente.

[...]

Lena sentia suas mãos suarem e não conseguia ficar com a perna parada enquanto balançava a mesma, isso não passou despercebido por Kara, que não desviava o olhar da Luthor enquanto estavam na carruagem que ia em direção ao bosque.

Ambas não falaram nada, depois do café que Alura fez questão de todos estarem presentes na mesa, Kara anunciou que passaria aquela tarde com a princesa de Auradon, o que para o Rei e as Rainhas dos dois reinos foram uma boa notícia, mais do que isso, finalmente tudo estava caminhando para o melhor.

Logo chegaram ao seu destino, sendo deixadas uns metros antes do lugar que Kara realmente queria levar Lena.

\- Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui – Lena fala olhando totalmente admirada para as inúmeras flores que haviam ali, se recordando também que aquele lugar era um dos preferidos das duas para brincarem quando criança, fazendo a saudade invadir seu peito e a culpa, por mais que tente evitar, voltar mostrando que talvez nunca mais tenha o que tinha com Kara. Talvez tudo se resuma à lembranças apenas, talvez nada volte a ser o que era, ou o que poderia ser. Mas, há esperança.

Não é mais apenas um talvez, é um "quando", porque agora há a segunda opção, há a Possibilidade, a esperança de que tudo mude, de que não haja apenas amor dado via mão única, mas há a possibilidade de reciprocidade, de que além de dar amor a Kara, Lena também o receba de volta. E enquanto houver essa esperança, Lena lutará e não o deixará ser perdido ou esquecido.

\- Eu também não venho aqui já faz um tempo... muito tempo na verdade, desde... – Não termina a frase e, Lena se pergunta se é desde que deixaram de ser amigas ou desde que Samantha faleceu. De qualquer jeito, estarem ali é um grande passo para ambas.

Estar ali sem que estejam brigando ou descontando a raiva uma na outra, é mais do que Lena esperava ter, assim como a empatia recebida de Kara.

\- Venha - Ergue a mão para Lena, que fica surpresa, mas a pega de imediato, logo enganchando seu braço no da loira.

Ambas caminhavam lado a lado, seus passos eram calculados por conta do ferimento de Kara que não havia sarado ainda. Um guarda vinha logo atrás carregando duas cestas, mais ao redor estava mais cinco guardas para protegerem as princesas de qualquer ameaça que surgir.

Mesmo querendo negar, Kara reconhece o quanto sentirá falta da princesa de Auradon e o quanto é bom estar em sua presença novamente, mesmo com o conflito que ainda há entre as duas e, tendo assuntos inacabados que precisam ser esclarecidos.

Ter Lena Luthor ao seu lado, algo que não imaginava que aconteceria novamente, é bom, muito bom te-la por perto, sentir o seu delicioso aroma e a maciez de sua pele, poder ter o privilégio de ser uma das poucas pessoas a contemplar de perto a beleza reluzente de seus olhos e a paixão que emana deles.

Kara sentiu falta disso. Ah, como sentiu.

\- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer - Começou dizendo - Ontem tinha tudo planejado em minha mente, mas agora me sinto tão pequena diante de vossa alteza - Fala com o rosto totalmente ruborizado, desviando o olhar de Lena e mirando nas folhas pelo caminho.

\- Não se sinta envergonhada por isso, se alguém tem que sentir vergonha aqui, esse alguém sou eu e não você, princesa - Lena fala parando de andar, fazendo Kara parar consequentemente e lhe encarar novamente.

\- E do que vossa Alteza se envergonharia? - Pergunta lhe encarando profundamente e, vendo o que jamais imaginou ver naqueles olhos que outrora eram o seu mundo. A falta de brilho e felicidade que havia quando jovens.

\- Talvez... talvez por causar tanta dor a única pessoa que mais amei em toda minha vida! - Fala por fim sem esconder como realmente estava. A tristeza, vergonha e o arrependimento refletidos em seu olhar, notados pela primeira vez por Kara, fez com que ela sentisse o que a tempos não sentia pela princesa de Auradon. A vontade de abraça-la e arrancar toda sua dor veio com tudo em seu peito, porém se conteve - Vamos continuar andando - Desvia dos olhos azuis e incentiva Kara a andar, seus braços envolto um do outro, unindo o que jamais devia ter sido separado.

Nenhuma das duas falou mais nada durante todo o caminho e, não demorou muito para chegarem ao seu destino, visto que Kara não podia se esforçar muito, então escolheram parar num campo aberto, onde ao longe Lena pôde ver um casal de coelhos pulando lado a lado, não muito longe dali havia também um belíssimo filhote de veado, seus pelos com pequenos pontos brancos e o dourado refletidos sob a luz de Rao. Oh, tamanha beleza Lena só enxerga na loira ao seu lado, que como ela, olhava admirada para aqueles lindos animais, que ao notar presença humana, logo correram para longe.

Ao estenderem a toalha e sentarem, o guarda se aproximou com a permissão de Kara e lhes entregou as cestas, que foram posicionadas um pouco afastada de ambas as princesas. Kara e Lena não precisavam comer agora, a única coisa da qual precisavam de fato é de conversar e resolver o que não resolveram a alguns anos atrás.

\- Meu pai e minha irmã disseram que eu deveria te dar uma chance de explicar o que aconteceu anos atrás, quando você me rejeitou e me trocou pelo príncipe de Urkria! - Kara fala sem rodeios e, agradecendo mentalmente por sua voz não ter falhado.

Lena abaixa a cabeça e encara ambas as mãos. Ali estava a oportunidade de confessar tudo que tinha pra falar, tudo o que por anos guardou dentro de si. Afinal, era o que ela sempre quis, não? Mas, porque agora parecia tão difícil? Porque as palavras simplesmente sumiram e parece que seu coração vai sair de seu peito?

\- Eu... eu não... - Sua voz tremeu e falhou miseravelmente e, Lena não pôde deixar de praguejar internamento por isso.

\- Por quê? Você realmente não me amava mais? - Pergunta com a testa franzida e a dúvida pairando sobre si, junto da mágoa e tristeza - Você era minha amiga, Lena, era uma parte de mim e, quando me declarei, você disse que me amava também, eu...

\- Eu não te amava, Kara! - Lena diz decidida a acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo, calando Kara de uma vez, que parecia ter voltado no tempo, quando ouviu aquela mesma frase da mulher que amava.

Lena precisava ser corajosa, Kara precisa saber a verdade, precisa saber que tudo que ela fez foi por que ela não apenas a amava no passado, mas porque ainda a ama.

\- Eu não te amava, Kara... - Repete agora olhando para Kara, que tinha seus olhos marejados, mas não sabia o porquê, já que em sua cabeça ela superou o que teve com a princesa de Auradon - Eu ainda te amo - Agora é Lena quem tem seus olhos marejados, logo a primeira lágrima cai - Tudo que eu fiz foi porque te amo demais pra deixar que qualquer coisa acontecesse com você, Rao, eu te amo tanto que chega dói, eu...

Lena não esperava o que iria acontecer, a surpresa tomou seu rosto quando de repente sentiu os lábios de Kara sobre os seus.

De tudo que ela imaginou que poderia acontecer, aquilo definitivamente não estava em sua lista, tanto é, que a princesa tinha seus olhos arregalados e estava completamente sem reação, até que finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo ali e relaxou, fechando os olhos e correspondendo ao beijo.

Era como alcançar o céu, havia uma sensação que a muito Lena não sentia, seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do seu peito, tamanha emoção quase não cabia dentro de si.

Rao sabe o quanto a princesa de Auradon esperou por aquilo, ela estava beijando Kara, a mulher que sempre fora dona do seu coração, que mesmo depois de anos continua sendo tudo para ela.

Sua maior razão de viver, sua vida e felicidade.

Os lábios macios de Kara, dançando contra os seus, o gosto único. É o paraíso na terra.

Kara lhe deu um último beijo enquanto segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Seus corações batendo tão rápido quando se afastam e olham uma para a outra, sentimentos inexplicáveis as envolvem, completamente entregues a eles.

Seus olhos desviaram para os lábios de Kara, a vontade de beija-los mais uma vez era gritante, por isso, tomada por uma coragem que não sabe de onde veio, inclinou-se para frente e a beijou com volúpia. Sentiu a língua de Kara em seus lábios e, não tardou em abri-los mais, logo o sentindo em sua boca, dançando, conhecendo e explorando cada centímetro dela. Sentiu também as mãos da princesa em sua cintura, a trazendo para mais perto, para que possam desfrutar de maior contato entre seus corpos.

Kara nem sabia o quão necessitada estava de Lena até beijá-la.

Olhando para a princesa de Auradon da mesma forma que olharava quando eram jovens, Kara pôde enxergar o que todos viam, menos ela. Ela viu a sua Lena. A garota por quem fora perdidamente apaixonada antes de sua esposa, viu a amiga que faria qualquer coisa por ela, viu a tímida Lena que disse que também a amava com tanta sinceridade, fazendo Kara se sentir a mais infeliz e tola por todos esses anos perdidos, no qual, não sentiu nada além de rancor.

\- Por que me deixou? - Ouve quando Kara termina o beijo e descansa a testa na sua.

\- Havia um traidor em Krypton e falsas provas de que Auradon quebrou a aliança que tínhamos com Urkria – Fala ainda com os olhos fechados, mas os abrindo logo em seguida e olhando nos oceanos azuis que a encaravam com o cenho franzido – O traidor estava aqui para te matar e, quando isso acontecesse, diriam que foi por culpa da minha família. Você estaria morta e Auradon queimaria, a menos que eu terminasse com você e me casasse com Jack – A última frase não saiu mais que um sussurro de desgosto.

\- Você... você fez isso por Auradon? – Pergunta com a voz vacilante, esperando a sincera resposta de Lena, mas antes que a tenha, continua – Por que não me contou? Teríamos dado um jeito nisso juntas, você não precisava passar por isso sozinha e, quem a ameaçou, foi Jack, não foi? Eu juro pelos deuses que vou matar aquele desgraçado, eu...

\- Kara! – Chama pela princesa que já estava vermelha nos poucos segundos que proferiu cada palavra rápido demais e sem puxar fôlego, fazendo-a respirar profundamente quando sente as delicadas mãos de Lena sobre seu rosto – Pode ser egoísta, já que sou uma princesa e meu dever é proteger meu povo, mas não fiz isso por Auradon, uma parte de mim fez, mas fiz muito mais por você – Fala com toda sinceridade, não segurando mais as lágrimas que desciam livremente pelo seu rosto – Eu te amo demais para viver num mundo no qual você não exista, Kara e, pensar em te perder... Rao, eu não posso, não consigo – Fala com a voz trêmula e totalmente vacilante – Sei que fiz errado em não contar à ninguém, mas não consegui pensar na possibilidade de te perder, por isso te afastei e, mesmo sofrendo por estar longe, saber que você estava viva, que tinha uma vida e que estava feliz, isso era suficiente pra mim, mesmo que o motivo da sua felicidade não fosse eu, você era tudo que importava. Me perdoa por tudo que fiz, nada do que eu disse naquele dia é verdade, não te acho uma aberração, pelo contrário, te acho a mulher mais linda e perfeita que já existiu, me perdoa! - Lena chorou mais.

Todo o peso que carregava ao guardar aquele segredo, foi substituído por uma leveza, uma sensação de paz que ela nunca pensou que sentiria outra vez. Causando um choro compulsivo, onde Lena tentou conter com a mão na boca, mas não conseguindo, então esconde o rosto entre as mãos, chorando tudo que não chorou nos anos em que esteve longe da futura rainha de Krypton.

Chorou pela humilhação e momentos de dor que passou ao estar noiva de Jack, chorou por ter pensado que era o fim e ter desistido de si mesma, partindo para uma vida onde o futuro era incerto, com a única certeza de que preferia a morte à ser esposa de um príncipe onde os princípios e a honra eram vistos como fraqueza.

Lena chorou audivelmente, sua alma era limpa enquanto suas lágrimas escorriam como cachoeiras sobre seu rosto. Era bom, a sensação era libertadora, mas também assustadora por não saber como seguiria adiante, como Kara a veria a partir daquele momento.

Mas, esses pensamentos não se aprofundaram, não quando braços fortes a envolveram num forte e quente abraço, como se nele buscasse protegê-la de todo e qualquer mal que ousasse se aproximar da princesa.

Lena sentiu o coração de Kara batendo tão forte como se fosse sair de seu peito a qualquer momento, os braços a envolveram mais, como se estivesse se assegurando de que assim Lena estaria mais segura.

Havia amor, Kara sabia que ainda amava Lena, afinal, ela sempre fora sua amiga e Kara a amava como tal.

Os sentimentos de paixão ainda são confusos, afinal, Kara passou os últimos anos sofrendo por sua esposa, a quem amava de todo o coração, mas pensava não ter mais esses sentimentos por Lena, porém ao que tudo indica, estava errada e apenas se enganando. Mas isso não é o que importa agora.

Enquanto Lena ainda chorava com a cabeça em seu peito, Kara se amaldiçoava por todos esses anos ter duvidado do caráter da princesa e não ter buscado a verdade.

Mas, uma verdade assombrava Kara agora. A verdade de que Lena foi a que mais sofreu por ter que sacrificar mais que um relacionamento ou amizade, mas uma vida, a sua vida para garantir que Kara continuasse viva.

Isso a atormentaria para o resto de seus dias. Se tivesse confrontado Lena, ela teria falado, não havia nada que a princesa de Auradon conseguisse esconder de Kara. Mas não, ela preferiu acreditar em palavras mentirosas e cruéis que sabia que Lena jamais seria capaz de dizer, preferiu se esconder e sentir sua própria dor, do que buscar a verdade. A verdade que estava condenando Lena à alguém totalmente cruel e que não a merecia.

“Rao, o que eu fiz!?” – Sua mente já a condenava, Kara se sentiu doente por tudo que imaginou Lena sofrendo nos últimos anos. Ela tinha certeza que nenhum outro Luthor sabia o que estava acontecendo, caso contrário, eles teriam impedido e até ido ao seu pai em busca de ajuda.

Lena sofreu sozinha nas mãos de Jack sem ninguém para segura-lá quando se sentisse fraca e incapaz.

Segurando-a protetoramente, Kara percebe que daquele lugar, dos seus braços, Lena jamais deveria ter saído.

Ela prometeu protegê-la, mas falhou, desonrou sua promessa ao afastar a princesa e repudia-lá pelas palavras que agora tinha certeza que vinham de Jack ou da pessoa que tentou separar as duas.

\- Me perdoa – Kara fala a segurando como se nunca fosse soltá-la outra vez, sua voz trêmula mostrando toda culpa e arrependimento que sentia – Por favor, Lena, me perdoa por te abandonar. Eu prometi sob a luz de Rao que iria te proteger e, por 17 anos foi o que fiz, mas olha pra você agora – Se afasta e toma delicadamente o rosto de Lena em suas mãos, olhando em seus olhos verdes profundamente, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, deixando Lena ver como realmente se sentia – Te machucaram por minha causa e eu nem estava lá para cuidar de você – Descansa sua testa na de Lena e fecha os olhos, suspira cansada, o peso de toda verdade caindo sobre seus ombros como a chuva cai do céu em dia de forte tempestade.

Kara sentia como se um peso estivesse sobre seu corpo, a tornando incapaz de sustentá-lo, mesmo sentada ela sentia esse peso, era horrível a sensação.

Por todos esses anos ela pensou que era a única a sofrer com o término da amizade e do quase noivado.

Mas, agora parecia que tudo que Kara sabia eram apenas idealizações criadas por ela mesma, que as verdades que pensava serem verdades, nada mais eram que mentiras e farsas criadas por Lena e por ela mesma.

Lena a queria proteger e Kara queria esquecer, quando na verdade deveria ter ido atrás de Lena em busca de respostas e não ter ficado em seu quarto chorando.

Agora já era tarde, o mal já estava feito, mas ainda não era o fim.

Kara a tem em seus braços mais uma vez, quando na verdade pensou que jamais estariam assim novamente. Não pode mudar o passado, mas pode garantir um futuro melhor e, é exatamente o que fará.

Lena foi, é e sempre será sua vida, sendo assim, deve garantir que ela esteja bem, não como uma obrigação, mas é um dever seu proteger com tudo que tem uma das pessoas que mais amou em toda sua vida.

Porque agora, tudo que passaram, cada palavra dita, cada pensamento e mágoa são tão irrelevantes e insignificantes, que a única coisa que realmente importa está bem em sua frente.

“Só Lena importa agora”

Porque ela não parece a mesma de antes, não, essa Lena parece carregar uma dor tão grande, quase impossível de sustentar, ela parece quebrada.

Sem esperança.

E isso a assusta, pois a sua Lena jamais perderia a fé facilmente, o que significa que, o que quer que tenham feito, foi mais do que Lena pôde suportar. Mesmo que ela ainda tenha lutado sem desistir, ficar de pé lhe custou caro e, o preço está sendo cobrado agora.

\- Olha pra mim - Fala ao abrir os olhos e vê que Lena ainda mantinha os seus fechados, negando com a cabeça o pedido de Kara - Por favor, Tess, olha pra mim, a sua Kah! - Usa o apelido que costumavam usar uma com a outra.

Lena abre os olhos, as lágrimas nunca parando de descer, se sentindo patética por estar em tal estado na frente de Kara. Mas, Kara sente um aperto no peito quando a olha, seus olhos dolorosamente mostram o quão machucada e amedrontada Lena está.

\- Eu acredito em você - Fala sabendo que Lena precisava ouvir aquilo - E a culpa não foi sua, por favor Sol, não se culpe por algo que você não pode controlar, eu… - Lena negava com a cabeça e deixava mais lágrimas caírem.

\- Aí é que está, Kara, a culpa foi minha sim, eu causei tudo isso, toda dor que você sentiu quando te rejeitei foi culpa minha, eu coloquei meu povo em risco ao aceitar me casar com Jack, você podia estar morta agora e tudo porque fui fraca…

\- Você não é fraca, Lena - Encarava a de olhos verdes com amor, algo que Lena pensou nunca mais ser possível - Você é a pessoa mais forte e corajosa que conheço, você lutou pelo que acreditava, mesmo com medo você lutou, Lena e, isso só prova o quão forte você é! - Toma seu rosto em suas mãos mais uma vez - Você, Lutessa Lena Luthor, é a minha heroína! - Kara sorri brilhantemente, como se tivesse voltado a enxergar a sua Lena com admiração e paixão.

Lena se sentiu amada, o jeito que Kara a olhava era o mesmo de anos atrás e, ela não podia deixar de se sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ambas sabiam que nem tudo estava resolvido, ainda haviam coisas a serem ditas e feitas, aquele é apenas o início de algo que nunca devia ter tido fim.

Para a princesa de Krypton, era como se apaixonar por Lena mais uma vez, era ver toda sua vida naqueles olhos verdes límpidos e ter as estrelas em suas mãos, ser dona do ar e da vida, vê-la e tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez era como sentir o sol lhe abraçando. Era tudo.

Mas, a vontade que sentia de tirar toda dor que enxergava neles era tão grande, que sentia ser capaz de tomá-las para si, somente para vê-los brilhar tão brilhantemente outra vez. Kara amou e foi amada por sua esposa, pensou nunca ser capaz de esquecer a dor de sua perda e que jamais poderia sentir o mesmo por outra pessoa. Bem, em partes estava certa. Mas, ela ama Lena e isso é indiscutível. Lena foi, é e sempre será seu primeiro amor. O sentimento ainda está queimando em seu peito, estava apenas adormecido, esperando que fosse reacendido novamente, e foi, está sendo e, parecia ser incapaz de sustentá-lo apenas dentro se si.

Kara a toma em seus braços mais uma vez, a aperta contra si, tentando passar todo sentimento avassalador que a invadem a cada segundo mais.

\- Eu estou aqui e prometo nunca mais deixa-lá! - Beija o topo de sua cabeça. Lena a abraça como se sua vida dependesse disso. Seu amor a tinha em seus braços e, assim como era para Kara, para Lena, aquilo significava tudo.

[...]

Kara não quis mais falar sobre o passado, Lena quis aproveitar o momento que estavam tendo, ela partilhava do mesmo desejo da futura rainha de Krypton. Ambas ficaram abraçadas, não souberam quanto tempo, só que não queriam mais estar longe uma da outra e, se dependesse de Kara, não ficariam.

Contudo, uma hora tiveram que se soltar uma da outra, tiveram que se encarar. Lena já não via mais rancor nos olhos azuis e, Kara já não via tanta tristeza.

Ainda vai demorar para que tudo esteja totalmente resolvido entre ambas as princesas mas, por hora, o que conquistaram até ali era o suficiente. Era o começo.

Naquele momento elas resolveram esquecer o que as separou anos atrás e, enquanto Kara contava uma de suas aventuras quando viajava para outros reinos, Lena tinha um sorriso e um olhar de admiração direcionados à ela. Era como voltar no tempo, quando eram jovens e Kara tagarelava suas inúmeras histórias enquanto Lena apenas ouvia sem interrompê-la, com seu olhar e atenção totalmente na loira.

Depois de muitos anos, ambas tiveram uma manhã agradável, onde puderam desfrutar verdadeiramente. Caminharam mais um pouco pelo bosque, com certo esforço Kara abaixou-se e pegou uma única e linda flor branca, entregou-a à Lena, que sorriu como se tivesse ganhado o Sol, agradeceu a princesa com um beijo no rosto, bem, não havia mais aquela coragem inexplicável para beijá-la outra vez nos lábios, por isso, contentou-se em beijar-lhe a face apenas, ganhando em troca, um sorriso brilhantemente lindo e verdadeiro da outra, que tocou o local do beijo quando Lena voltou a caminhar.

Logo mais quando o sol já apontava no céu, Kara juntou sua mão na de Lena, entrelaçou seus dedos e a conduziu de volta à carruagem, um frio havia tomado suas barrigas, emoções que não sentiam a tempos apontaram em seus corações.

Rao estava sendo bom com elas. Era o que Lena pensava enquanto voltavam para o castelo El e tinham seus dedos entrelaçados, nenhuma das duas tinha a intenção de desfazer-se daquele ato.

O silêncio era confortável, não havia necessidade de conversa, não naquele momento pelo menos. Lena aproveitou e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Kara, que no início ficou tensa, mas que logo relaxou ao inalar o doce aroma floral que emanava de seus cabelos sedosos, um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto.

Ali estava sua Lena, Kara pensou nunca mais tê-la de novo em sua vida, não como antes e, realmente não será, porque Kara está determinada a não deixar que nada mais a afaste de Lena, nem tudo está resolvido, na verdade, falta muito a ser dito ainda, mas nada mais ficará entre ela e a princesa de Auradon. Kara jura a si mesma que todos que tentarem afastá-las novamente irão pagar, com suas próprias vidas se for o caso. Mas, nada irá impedi-lá de ficar ao lado de Lena. Nada.

\- Então… - Kara Fala ao entrarem no castelo, Lena estava à sua frente e, assim como ela, não sabia o que dizer, se devia se despedir ou como devia.

\- Acho que eu deveria… sabe… - Aponta para trás de si, Kara concorda com a cabeça repetidas vezes.

\- Uh, eu também… devia sabe… - Aponta para o corredor que leva as escadas para os quartos - ...Descansar, foi uma longa manhã e…

\- Altezas - Um soldado chega e as reverência - Perdoe-me se atrapalho, mas o rei deseja vê-las na sala do trono - Fala e as Reverência, já estava pronto para ser retirar quando volta a falar animado - Os soldados Schott e Olsen chegaram ao reino - Aquilo foi o suficiente para deixar uma das princesas nostálgicas.

\- O que? Quando? Onde eles estão? - Kara falava animada - Stella veio com eles? - Pergunta agora com emoção, fazendo Lena sentir-se incomodada por tamanha animação de sua futura esposa por essa tal de “Stella”.

\- De acordo com os guardas, sim princesa, Stella veio com eles - Kara não pode conter o sorriso de felicidade ao ouvir tais palavras. Seus olhos brilhavam só de imaginar ter sua velha amiga ao seu lado novamente.

\- Vamos? - Kara estende o braço para Lena com um sorriso, que o envolve com o seu próprio braço logo em seguida e sorri, não querendo que Kara perceba seu incômodo por essa tal criatura que facilmente arranca sorrisos de sua noiva - Você vai amar Stella, ela é incrível e… - Tagarelava o quão animada e o quão incrível era sua amiga, sem perceber, deixando uma jovem princesa de cabelos negros e olhos de esmeralda terrivelmente enciumada.

Enquanto caminhavam, Lena perguntava-se se precisava se preocupar com essa tal de Stella, afinal, já ouvira falar dela pelo seu irmão, dizendo que era uma grande amiga de Kara, além de fazer parte da guarda real. Pelo visto elas são bem próximas ao ver da princesa e, não consegue deixar de incomodar-se ainda mais com esse fato. O fato de que terá que dividir a atenção que acabará de conquistar, com outra pessoa totalmente desconhecida para si.

Não demoraram para chegarem à sala do trono, lá se encontravam o Rei, a Rainha, Alexandra e, para Kara, o inútil do seu marido, Maxwell, que devia ter chegado ao reino pela manhã, Líllian também estava lá, assim como Kal-El.

Todos tinham um sorriso ao ver Kara e Lena juntas, menos Lord é claro, Elas formavam um lindo casal, pensa Alura. Quando param frente ao Rei, ambas fazem uma curta reverência com a cabeça, não houve tempo de dizer nada, já que dois soldados entraram na sala do trono chamando a atenção de todos.

\- Winn, James! - Kara é a primeira a se pronunciar, alegrou-se ao ver os amigos novamente depois de quinze luas de sua partida.

Kara abraçou os dois, que assim como ela, estavam felizes por estarem ali.

\- Majestades - Reverenciam o Rei a Rainha e Líllian - Altezas - curvam-se para Alex e Kal.

\- Que bom tê-los de volta - Zor fala com verdadeira alegria.

\- Também estamos felizes meu rei, apesar de sermos honrados em ter-nos confiado para uma missão, ainda sim, ficar longe do reino nos deixou com grandes saudades - Olsen fala.

\- Não duvido disso - Zor Conclui.

\- Onde está Stella? - Kara pergunta, fazendo Lena se segurar para não revirar os olhos.

Mas não houve tempo para respostas, visto que todos ficaram surpresos com a chegada inusitada de um enorme lobo branco na sala do trono, fazendo alguns dos guardas entrarem em guarda e erguerem suas espadas.

Alguns suspiraram em surpresa, outros em medo. Lena instintivamente foi para trás de Kara, segurando em seu braço a fazendo recuar com ela. Mas, para a surpresa de alguns, Kara tinha um enorme sorriso estampado em seu rosto, assim como Alex, Alura, Zor e Kal-El, junto de alguns outros guardas.

\- Stella! - Chama pelo lobo, que começa a se aproximar, Zor ordena que abaixem as espadas.

Lena iria protestar que Kara se aproximasse do lobo, mas não conseguiu dizer nada ao vê-la acariciar o pelo branco do lobo e, o mesmo permitir que alguém a tocasse.

\- Como senti saudades de você velha amiga - Ali Lena não pôde deixar de se surpreender mais ao constatar que aquele enorme logo, que facilmente a engoliria, era a famosa “Stella”, visto que não prestará atenção quando foi anunciado seu nome, já que seu medo falava mais alto.

Mas, também não pôde deixar de achar loucos todos daquela família por ter um lobo que facilmente poderia matá-los apenas com uma dentada enquanto estivessem dormindo. Como alguém tem um lobo selvagem e gigante como amiga ou membro da guarda?

Loucos!

Stella começou a rosnar depois de levantar o focinho e farejar o ar, ela virou a cabeça na direção dos guardas e caminhou lentamente para eles, ainda rosnando e agora mostrando seus enormes caninos.

\- Não ousem feri-la - Kara fala ao ver dois dos guardas erguendo as espadas mais uma vez. Eles tremiam a cada passo da loba.

\- O que ela está fazendo? - Lena ainda sentia medo e surpresa pela inusitada situação - Ela vai ataca-los, Kara - Fala exasperada ao ver a loba rosnar cada vez mais, ela parecia sentir raiva dos dois guardas.

\- Deixe-a - Fala olhando cada passo de sua amiga, que parece querer arrancar um membro dos dois guardas - Guardas, prendam esses dois - Ordena e alguns ficam surpresos, mas logo obedecem, tomando cuidado com o enorme lobo que ainda rosnava e parecia pronto para atacar a qualquer momento - Essa é Stella, uma velha amiga a quem devo minha vida, ela odeia daxamitas e sente o cheiro podre deles de longe - Os dois guardas tentam lutar contra os outros, um deles é abatido e o outro tinha sua espada erguida.

Foi tão rápido que quase ninguém viu quando Stella pulou no guarda e mordeu sua mão. O grito foi alto quando uma mão com uma espada foi jogada ao chão.

\- Boa garota - Kara fala e se aproxima novamente de seu lobo, acariciando seu pelo - É bom tê-la em casa novamente - Sorria.

Lena tinha seus olhos arregalados, Líllian não estava diferente. Ambas não tinham palavras para dizer alguma coisa, ouvoz. Logo toda família El já estava em volta da loba, brincando e acariciando-a. Só havia o sangue do guarda na sala, todos já haviam se retirado.

\- Lena, essa é Stella - Fala chamando a atenção da outra, que não mudou sua postura rígida em nenhum segundo - Venha acariciá-la, ela é mansinha - Conclui com um sorriso animado.


End file.
